


Strangers from Home

by Synergetic_Prose



Series: SFH Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Mainly James Griffin pov, Romelle part of Team Voltron Family fyi, Season/Series 07, Shiro part alien, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team as Family, and survivor’s guilt, au/canon, some ptsd, while fighting ‘cause that’s always the best way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: James Griffin and his team of MFE pilots sweat and bled for the protection of Earth yet he couldn't help but feel that they were second class to the paladins. "They look human and yet..." Rizavi muttered next to him. "They might as well be aliens," he finished for her. A look at the second half of season seven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon/AU, Spoilers for Season Seven. Focuses mainly from James' pov with focus on Keith, Allura, and Shiro. Was it just me or was there some kind of anger from James directed at the Paladins?

At first it didn't bother James Griffin.

In the rare moments of peace Commander Sam would tell them stories of Voltron. The older man was an experienced space scientist and POW survivor. Sam Holt had been in the belly of the beast and lived to tell the tale. They'd seen the images from that alien device. The Galra were fierce, merciless, and above all, coming to Earth. Good thing him and his MFE Ares pilots were the cream of the crop for their year, the very best and adaptable fighters in the Garrison. Only they could fly these hybrid planes and defend Earth.

That pride faltered for a moment when the Galra first dropped down into Earth's atmosphere.

The first fighter pilots sent out were _decimated_ within minutes.

He'd admit to feeling his hands tremble that day, followed by a quick clenching of his fists as the MFEs were finally called to arms. Him and his team, they were faster. They were stronger. They survived the bout. It made them cocky for a while until they lost Veronica. Sam had put his hand on his shoulder then and told him the words.

"Voltron _will_ come."

The scientist told them about Matt and Shiro. He told them rumors of what he'd heard in the work camp, how Voltron freed races and entire planets - always taking a moment to talk about his Katie the Green Paladin, which they listened to with forced politeness before bringing him back to topic.

At first they were intrigued.

The images showed the Paladins in armor, in mid flight and battling hand to hand. It was inspiring seeing someone like Officer Shirogane fighting so strong after losing an arm and being a POW. Then they learned that the Paladins took down Zarkon, the leader of the Galra. Their awe was almost tangible.

Sam usually left it at that.

But after one particularly hard week, the scientist went further.

"Zarkon had an heir," Sam murmured.

The MFE squadron stared wide eyed at the blue projection of a tall, long haired alien. Zarkon had been intimidating, but this one's eyes...Somehow, he felt more dangerous than his father.

"Matt said they believe Voltron engaged in battle with Lotor and that was the last time they were sighted."

Kinkade wasn't usually the one to speak. "Any more news yet?"

"No." Pause. "But they _will_ come. I can't imagine Lotor beating them."

James shared a look with Kinkade. The bigger pilot closed his eyes with a shake of his head. _He's deluded himself,_ James could practically hear him say. He usually disagreed with Kinkade's more pessimistic point of view - "realist," the black youth would defend with a half scoff if he could hear James' thoughts.

But time was talking its toll on all of them.

"We're here," James voiced out.

Sam gave him a half smile. "Yes, you are."

James couldn't help but feel patronized. "Our planes _can_ do short range damage."

"We appreciate your efforts. Truly." Sam's smile waned a little as he saw James' frown. "But the MFEs can't take out the battle cruisers, let alone Sendak's main ship. That's something Voltron will have to do."

James stood up with his eyes flashing.

"There's another attack!"

All heads turned to the officer that ran into their break area. Sam was headed out. James heard his team stand up around him then he walked forward.

"And you say I have attitude," Rizavi said as she pushed her glasses up.

"Stuff it," James darkly muttered.

* * *

Veronica was back.

James hadn't realized how heavy her loss had still weighed on him as a leader until now. He shook her hand, trying to be professional. She wasn't having any of that. He grunted as she pulled him in for a hug.

"You kept the team safe, I see."

James smiled. "That's what a leader does."

She pulled away, giving his hair a ruffle. In some ways he reminded her of Lance.

"Come on. I have news to give Commander Sam."

* * *

"They're not going to come."

Rizavi looked away from the podium where Sam Holt was giving a speech about taking a last stand. Leifsdottir turned her head a little on the other side, indicating she had heard as well. But the usual dazed eyes made it hard to tell if she was actually paying attention. Kinkade's jaw clenched. James kept looking forward as if he hadn't uttered a word.

"You shouldn't say things like that Grif."

"It's been _years_ since anyone's seen Voltron," James' brows furrowed. "They're gone."

Rizavi's eyes were sympathetic, knowing exactly where this was coming from. Recent reports indicated that Griffin's home city was completely decimated. They could only assume the worse, but secretly hope the citizens were relocated elsewhere.

"I'm sure your family's ok."

James fixed her with a fierce, desperate look. She didn't back down.

"Our backs are to the wall," Sam's voice echoed loudly, "but that only makes us more _dangerous_."

"We'll make the Galra regret coming here," Kinkade quietly murmured.

James looked over at his teammate. He turned forward with new fire in his eyes.

"Let's go down swinging."

* * *

The control room collectively held their breath.

Then the voice repeated itself. Sam barely came out of his shock to utter a single word.

"Katie?"

_"Dad, it's me. I'm here!"_

"Voltron," Veronica breathed out in relief.

"Katie," Sam's voice cut off a little in emotion but he was quick to clear it. "Where are you?"

_"We're in Earth's solar system. We're coming home!"_

"No, wait you can't!"

The admiral glared at Commander Holt. "What are you doing?"

Sam ignored her. "The Galra have invaded Earth. If you come with the Lions then Sendak will hold us captive until you give them up!"

_"Oh man, I hadn't thought of that."_

Veronica's heart leap to her throat. _Lance._

_"We'll find a way to Earth."_

James snapped his head to the screen though they couldn't see anything.

"That's -"

"Keith Kogane's voice," Leifsdottir neutrally filled in.

Voltron really _was_ coming.

* * *

" _They're coming in hot_."

In his vehicle James adjusted something on his screen. Then he heard Rizavi exaggeratedly sigh from her vehicle.

_"I'm sure there's a good reason for their delay."_

He half shrugged though she couldn't see it. "Probably."

They soon came up on their location. Some sentries were around. He gunned it, slamming right into one.

_"Ouch. Iverson's not gonna be happy about the scratches."_

"He can bite me," he bit out before throwing open his door.

With a quick run he rounded the vehicle, instantly finding the enemies. Nearby he could hear Rizavi's gun as she took shots as well.

"Stay down we got this!"

The drones shattered from her shots. A pilot in white and red was turned to her.

"I had it."

James looked over, recognizing Keith's voice. No one talked back to his team.

"I don't know what drones you know, but these ones send distress signals when attacked." He fixed a glare on Keith's helmeted face. "Our weapons neutralize them completely, signal and all. Your shots just alert even more sentries to come over." He started walking over to his vehicle. "Now let's get out of here before more show up."

He heard Keith rather than saw him.

"Paladins, let's go."

_The emo kid ended up the leader._ Figures.

* * *

James kept his eyes forward the entire drive over.

It wasn't until they were on Garrison grounds that he actually looked at them. Their helmets were off. Keith had a scar now and longer hair. There were new faces in his vehicle. He nearly winced at the drool coming out of the dog...thing's mouth. The orange haired dude was sight seeing, the blonde was kind of cute and so was the chick in the pink and white suit. He took a double look at the man in the black and white suit. His hair was silver but -

"Officer Shirogane?"

The dark skinned pilot lifted her head off of Shiro's shoulder, making Shiro lift his head off hers. They both had fallen into a light doze without realizing it. Shiro looked up into the rearview mirror to meet James' gaze.

"Yeah. I know, it's the hair."

"Ah, sorry sir. I didn't mean to -"

"Don't worry about it."

The pink pilot smiled. "Seems you are still highly respected."

_Oh_. James felt his cheeks heat up a little despite the war time situation. _That's a nice accent_.

"Respected or intimidated by me?" Shiro half joked to the pink pilot.

James squinted his eyes, seeing more details of the new faces. They had facial markings and...pointed ears?

"They're Altean," Keith sounded out in the passenger seat.

James looked at the metal band around the pink pilot's forehead.

"Is she -"

"A princess."

James blinked at that. It seemed he had the odd ball portion of Voltron in his vehicle.

"We'll do introductions later," Shiro murmured.

They were finally arriving at the main Garrison buildings.

* * *

James stayed by his vehicle as he watched the scene.

Sam's Katie was hugging her family. Lance was getting dogpiled by his entire family. Hunk stood by, talking with Sam once he was done hugging Katie. Shiro was helping the space princess out of the vehicle when he noticed his metal right arm.

It was completely cut off.

He looked at all of their backs as Iverson approached. He couldn't help his eyes narrow as Keith and Iverson shook hands. The Commander never did that with underlings. Not even when Kinkade's arm broke from crash landing after saving countless people. The "Paladins" were getting special treatment when it's been the MFE defending Earth this entire time.

It wasn't fair.

He didn't care how childish it sounded in his head.

"They all look pretty human," Rizavi muttered next to him. He flinched a little, not having heard her come over. "And I know half of them _are_ human..."

"But they don't feel like it," James bluntly finished.

They were strangers on his home planet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Those three are Alteans?" Kinkade murmured lowly.

Leifsdottir slowly blinked as the newcomers walked ahead of them with Iverson and Sam Holt. Only Rizavi and Griffin had gone on the mission to get the paladins. Their squadron leader just brought the rest of the MFEs up to speed as they escorted the paladins to their temporary living quarters.

"Our new tech is primarily Altean," Leifsdottir recited. "With Olkarian integration influences, supplemented by -"

"Yeah, we know Leifs," Rizavi sighed. "You don't have to recap everything you know."

Kinkade grunted as he eyed the paladins. Their suits had seen better days. There were clearly bags under all their eyes and well as signs of dehydration. Officer Shirogane's famed focused gaze was a little dazed, as if he wasn't all there. The pink pilot - _Lura?_ \- and Keith stayed near him almost every step of the way whether for security or some concern for him they were unaware of. But Kinkade couldn't see any wounds on Shiro other than the lack of a right arm. Even then there was no blood or other signs of injury to indicate anything wrong.

All in all -

"I'm not impressed," James grumbled.

"Well, they did just crash onto Earth like an hour ago," Rizavi defended casually.

"If all those stories are true, they should still be better than how they are now."

Kinkade made a sound of agreement.

* * *

Allura didn't hide the fact that she was checking out every person's face.

Shiro was partly amused and partly anxious. When she pulled his essence from Black into herself, their souls mixed. He felt the power of her energy, had felt her lungs expand with fresh air as she walked over to the clone's body. He had seen the transfer through her eyes. But before he left completely he received quick flashes of her memories, had felt the ache of her soul that had been caused by Lotor's betrayal and her own failings as the Princess of Altea.

He _knew_ what a juniberry flower smelled like.

He had seen all of this so he knew...it went both ways. Her hand gripped his forearm. He looked over to what had her attention, his heart beating faster when he spotted dark caramel hair. The man turned around. The face was wrong and devoid of glasses.

"Oh," came her quiet sound of disappointment.

"It's ok," Shiro murmured.

She gave him a flat look. ' _No it's not,'_ he could practically hear her say. He softly sighed. It really wasn't. She knew it. He knew it. It was something that had circled his thoughts constantly with the idea of actually coming back to Earth. Something he didn't think he'd ever be able to do, quite honestly. But the inevitable meet up was something he partly feared...and almost desperately wanted.

"Here's where your family's staying Lance," Sam smiled widely, "Pidge, we're in the same area too."

Those three broke off. Iverson continued to lead the way. Behind them, the four Earth pilots soon broke off into another hallway. Keith looked at them before turning forward again.

"We're low on space right now so we only have one multi-bunk dormitory room left."

Iverson slid a keycard and then stepped aside. Kosmo ran in first, making himself comfortable on the small couch. It was rather ridiculous how much space the wolf took on it but this wasn't an average earth dog. Romelle, Hunk, and Coran went first, then Keith and Allura. Shiro brought up the rear and stood by the doorway.

"We've shared tighter spaces," Shiro half smiled. "Thanks Iverson."

"Just make sure the wolf doesn't tear everything up."

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll try."

"There should be spare clothes in the closets. We'll reconvene in an hour."

"Wait," Allura stepped up to catch Iverson before he went through the door. "There's someone Shiro is looking for."

Shiro quickly looked at Allura to silently chide for being sneaky...but couldn't be angry at her for asking. She knew what was in his heart. He was grateful she had the nerve to ask for him. Iverson slowly nodded then looked at Shiro directly.

"Change first. Then I'll take you to him."

* * *

The conference room was dark, but it didn't hide the carefully blank mask on Shiro's face.

The paladins shared looks. They knew Iverson took him somewhere but only Allura somewhat knew the situation. She frowned at Shiro's expression. It wasn't the look she'd thought he'd have. She was going to have to ask him about it later. Pidge looked to her dad at the front for answers but he wasn't able to meet her gaze. Instead, Sam Holt pulled up an area map on the screen with several markers.

"Here are the locations of Sendak's army."

* * *

The big wigs and the paladins sat at the conference table.

The MFEs stood to the side as the meeting detailing how grave the situation was with the Galra.

"No one else is putting up a fight against Sendak?"

All eyes were on Shiro. The blank mask allowed for a frown on his face. Shiro had been James' hero back in the day - still was, truthfully. But even so, he couldn't stop the bristling that occurred from hearing those words. _What do you think we're doing? _

Veronica was quick to step in.

"There were pockets of rebels underground but with varying degrees of success." Pause. "Most of Earth does not have the weapons to match the Galras." Her glasses reflected the projection's light, obstructing her eyes. "You are aware how systematic the Galra are. Most factions of rebels have been eliminated."

_Yes._ James knew Veronica would defend them. _It's easier to say plans than to carry them out._ His eyes dragged over to the heads sitting at the table. _Not that our own admiral understands this either._

"Why not bring more people into the Garrison's grounds?" Hunk leaned forward with a frown. "With the particle barrier, this is the safest place for them to be."

_We'd still be doing that if we could,_ James testily thought.

"It's not safe to do that anymore." Sam took the front again. "The patrols are more sporatic, making it harder to plan out routes."

"There are _good_ people still out there," Hunk insisted, "My family -"

James felt his eyes narrow. This was Voltron? _They only care about their own interests._ They didn't come here to save Earth. They just came to get _their_ families safe and then probably just leave once they had them.

"I'm so sorry Hunk. But the risks -"

"We should take the opportunity to do it now before it gets even worse -"

"Hey," James stepped out, well aware that he was raising his voice. But he had enough of this. "Do you _paladins_ not understand the chain of command? Your CO just said it's not worth the risk."

"Officer Griffin that's enough," Sam sharply cut in.

He hadn't heard Commander Holt use that tone on him before. He felt his hands clench. Was Sam Holt on their side now because of their shared experiences? He closed his eyes briefly. _That's ridiculous._ The man spent four years working - risking _everything_ \- to bolster Earth's defenses. How could he question him now after all of that?

James stepped back in line as Sam tried mollifying the room.

The Altean Princess stood up to assist. "You mentioned having mixed Altean tech with Earth's."

Sam took the change in topic with ease. "Yes. We could go look at that now."

The MFE's waited for the rest of the room to clear. Veronica stood in front of them to dismiss them.

"Griffin, hang back."

Leifs and Rizavi shared a glance then followed Kinkade out. James stayed in standing formation, hands behind his back and shoulders squared. Veronica waited for the door to close before sighing.

"You need to calm down."

"They started it."

"Started what?" Veronica dryly asked. "The Galra are the enemy, not Voltron."

"I know that."

"Do you? Because from what I can tell you want to fight _them._ "

He allowed his fists to clench behind his back and well out of her sight.

"We need Voltron to win this war," James intoned with no inflection.

Veronica was quiet for a moment. "Do you believe that?"

"It's what Commander Holt says."

"Forget about what you're told to believe." She fixed him with a probing gaze. "Grif, do _you_ think that's true?"

"...It doesn't matter what I think." He tilted his head up. "I follow my orders."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure that's what the Galra do."

He felt his jaw unhinge slightly. "I'm not _them._ "

"No. You're an MFE fighter pilot for Earth." She put a hand on his shoulder. "So you should _act_ like one."

She stepped out of the room without another word.

* * *

"That could have gone better," Keith sighed as he sat on the couch.

The admiral wanted them to give up the lions. They sure as quiznak weren't going to do that. His eyes narrowed at the ceiling. _They've been fighting the Galra for months._ Can't these Garrison idiots see that there was no negotiating with someone like Sendak?

He was suddenly reminded why he didn't miss this place.

Kosmo teleported himself onto the couch, eliciting a grunt from Keith. He shifted the wolf's front legs to not be right in his crotch and then sighed again. The wolf bit his hand gently. He lifted his hand to scratch Kosmo's head. Coran was still with Sam and Romelle had followed Hunk to the cafeteria. He looked around, not seeing anyone else.

"You seen Shiro or Allura?"

The wolf stared at him with his bright amber eyes. Keith knew what was coming.

"Don't -"

They disappeared.

* * *

Allura silently followed Shiro down the Garrison hallways.

There weren't many people around at this time of night, allowing them a reprieve from all the staring. As royalty and a paladin of Voltron she was used to being looked at. But around here the looks felt different. People tracked her movements with their eyes, only turning their heads and nothing else. It was almost like they didn't want to move too much and draw her attention. She supposed being exposed to another "alien" race made them nervous. Their first experience hadn't been the best.

" _Earthlings are rather squeamish_ ," she murmured in Altean.

An upside to the soul mixing was some language knowledge being shared.

" _At times,"_ he responded back with a long sigh. " _I'm honestly ashamed to be part of the human race today."_

_"The staring's not so bad."_

He looked back at her. "I _meant what happened in the hangar."_

_"Which part exactly?"_ she amusedly murmured. _"The 'suggestion' to hand over the Lions or for me to stay out of human affairs?"_

_"All of it,"_ he dryly intoned.

He slowed his steps and then stopped by a curving wall not connected to any beams or being used as structural support. She frowned as she looked about, seeing no one.

"Are we meeting Adam here?"

He gave her a sad, fond look. "He's here already."

Her brows furrowed as Shiro merely stood by the curved wall. She noticed color down below, seeing various flowers and cards - She felt her heart stop for a tick. She focused her eyes on the wall, finally noticing that there were faces and names. Her legs shook a little as she got closer. Her vision started blurring as she looked for the face from Shiro's memories, hoping - _praying_ \- that she'd fail to find -

"No," she softly moaned.

Her trembling fingers grazed Adam's plaque as water leaked from her eyes. For months she saw this face in her dreams, had seen Shiro's memories of the two them in the Garrison running drills, doing space missions together, slowly, surely, falling in love...Her heart was being _squeezed_ by an invisible hand.

"Oh gods," she cried out.

"Why are you crying?" came his soft voice.

She lifted her head up from the wall. Gods, the quiet pain in his eyes only made her insides ache even more.

"Because you deserved more than this," she hoarsely voiced out.

The thin, fragile mask cracked. He'd been severely testing its limits throughout the meeting and then down in the hangar. But with all they've gone through already...Even he had his limits. He put his face in the crook of her neck, letting her arms come around him. His eyes closed and finally the heartache leaked from beneath his eyelids.

"He died protecting Earth," he quietly choked out.

"We should have been here," she whispered brokenly.

He gripped her tightly, knowing she could take it.

They didn't hear the telltale 'poof' of the wolf's teleportation ability. Keith only had to look at the wall to understand why they were kneeling together, crying into the other's shoulder. He wasn't one to cry but he could feel his eyes stinging as he saw Adam's face on the wall.

"Damn it all," he whispered.

He dropped to his knees, putting his head against Shiro's back.

* * *

James didn't mean to spy.

It was part of his routine to visit the wall as a reminder of what the stakes were. But then he saw those three lying in front of the wall, Shiro in the middle, Keith and the Space Princess on either side of him with the strange wolf cushioning their heads as they slept. It was a very odd place to rest, to say the least.

He stepped closer to wake them.

The wolf lifted his head. James halted. He wasn't sure how tame it was. He furrowed his brows as he caught their expressions. Even in sleep he could see the shadows of grief etched on their faces and the bit of crustiness in the corners of the princess' eyes. He looked up at the wall and remembered.

_That first wave of fighter pilots_. Sometimes he woke up with their panicked screams in his head.

_'The Galra are the enemy, not Voltron.'_

He closed his eyes. These paladins were still so different than he thought they would be. He was so disappointed. _But we're stronger together._ Wasn't that what Commander Holt kept saying? He trailed his eyes back to them. There was still resentment. He didn't expect that to go away magically. _But it's something that can be ignored._ With enough willpower, that is.

He backed away, leaving them where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, that scene with the wall... ; _ ;
> 
> So I obviously played around with the aftereffects of Allura downloading Shiro from the lion to the clone. It's been on my mind for a while so I thought I'd just go with it. XD And I really like the idea of Keith and Allura being there for Shiro as support. All of the paladins, really. But this is supposed to be one of my shorter stories so...XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Sound off. Keith here."

"Allura here."

"Pidge here."

"...You guys think there's any waffle mix? Maybe with some candied pecans, little powdered sugar, topped with a fluffy dome of whipped cream in the middle..."

The team groaned. Lance sighed with some amusement.

"You just need to say your name Hunk. It's not rocket science."

"Which isn't as hard as people think," Pidge chirruped.

"Of course not," Allura laughed. "Why would you say it is?"

"It _is_ hard," Keith and Lance flatly said.

"Jinx!" Lance quickly yelled out. "You owe me a soda!"

"Where in the quiznak am I going to get soda from?"

"Not my problem. And you're not supposed to be talking until I get my soda. Respect the Jinx rules."

"Hunk here," the Yellow Paladin finally responded. "Lance, it's your turn."

"He doesn't have to answer," Pidge laughed, "clearly he's fine if he's arguing with Keith."

"No, everyone has to answer." Lance could practically see the frown on good ol' leader's face. "Routine makes discipline."

"So I should follow the rules?" Lance innocently asked.

"For Sound Off." Keith easily smelled the trap. "Not your stupid kid games."

"Quiznak."

"...Lance?"

The Red Paladin opened his eyes suddenly. He was in his family's room in the Garrison. He slowly blinked at the large dip in the above bunk bed. Apparently his tio still didn't believe in laying off on the carbs. That old man was sure stubborn. Lance felt a half smile form on his face.

"Lance."

He turned to look across the way. Veronica was sitting up in bed with a plain white t-shirt on. He looked down on his left, seeing that his mother was still asleep besides him. Her dark wavy hair was piled up in a messy bun on top of her head. He lightly moved a stray lock out of her face before turning back to his sister.

"What's up?"

"You tell me." She crossed her arms. "That's the second time you've said something out loud."

"Really? Didn't notice."

Her demeanor relaxed a little, seeing her brother's listlessness.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"Huh?"

She half smiled. "Just visit every once in a while that way ma doesn't put out another missing child alert."

"...Did she really -"

"And posters."

Lance's eyes closed tight. He never wanted to hurt his family. But Voltron -

"...It's not that I don't want to stay. I just -"

"It's fine, Lance. Really."

He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. "You're the best."

"I know."

* * *

Pidge arrived at the door with several pillows.

She looked around her tower to see Lance with blankets.

"You too?"

"Yeah." Lance gave her a sad smile. "Especially after seeing the wall."

"...yeah."

"I'll knock."

"Forget it." She put the pillows down to pull out a keycard. "Dad had a copy. Said he had a feeling I'd need it."

"Good ol' Science Dad."

"Please." She swiped the card with a quick flick. "Sci-Dad."

* * *

Morning came.

James stood just a little behind Veronica as they waited for someone to answer the door. Keith pulled it open and then proceeded to continue buttoning his orange and white cadet over shirt. James' eyes widened upon seeing the packed room with people in various stages of changing then flushed when he saw Romelle shrugging into her top, her distinctively teal earth bra slowly being covered.

He averted his eyes. Then couldn't help but notice that the couch had been pushed aside and stripped of all its pillows. The bunk beds along the walls were just the metal frames. Right smack in the middle were the cot mattresses, pillows, and several blankets.

"Did you all sleep in here?" James blurted out.

"Yes." Keith calmly turned to Veronica. "We're almost ready."

"That's fine. We'll wait out here."

"Ok."

The door closed. James turned to Veronica with disbelief.

"They all slept in there."

"Apparently." Veronica smiled with a bit of mischief. "You mean you don't have non-mission sleepovers with your squadron?"

"Never."

She lightly laughed. "Every team is unique."

"I guess."

But he had a feeling this wasn't exactly normal.

* * *

"Are you certain you do not require more rest?"

"Yes." Shiro watched the coffee level rise in his cup. "That's good."

Allura lifted the pot up to stem the flow. She took a sniff, flooding her senses with a new scent...yet her mind seemed to recall its taste yet she knew she never had it before. She eyed Shiro as he poured in some white liquid and stirred. _Creamer._ She frowned at knowing the word then relaxed.

Another side effect.

"You want to try it?"

She put the pot down on the counter to take his mug. He watched her take an experimental sip and then tipped the mug back some more. He chuckled a little.

"This is almost as good as those milk-shakes."

He lifted his hand up when she made to give it back. "I'll fix another cup."

He pulled out another mug from the rack. She poured more coffee with one hand while sipping with the other. She lifted the pot up according to the level of fullness he had last time. When he was ready with his new mug they walked back to their table. Their lunch rations were small portions but it was enough to sustain them until late dinner.

"How's Sendak's memories going?"

"We've found them again but transcribing will take too long."

"And the admiral is running out of patience," he muttered into his mug.

"A dangerous thing," she murmured quietly, "especially during war."

"Do you have to transcribe all of it?"

"It would be better to instead of picking and choosing sections." Pause. "Unless -"

"Hey." Both turned to look at Keith. "Anyone seen Hunk?"

"Not since this morning," Shiro answered. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Not physically. But emotionally...Maybe."

Shiro and Allura shared a smile. Watching Keith grow into his leader role was too much sometimes.

"Follow your instincts," Allura smiled reassuringly. "Though you may no longer be the Red Paladin that quality is still strong within you, Keith."

"What Allura said," Shiro amusedly replied.

"Ok." Keith lowered his voice a little. "Is your head still..."

"It's better. The full soul/body absorption takes a while, apparently."

"I can see that happening. Let us know if anything feels off."

"Sure."

Keith glanced at Allura. She gave him a small nod. Satisfied with that, he left the table. Shiro eyed Allura with suspicion. Keith had been around him all morning. And now it was Allura in the afternoon.

"Are you two babysitting me?"

"Of course not Shiro." She lifted her mug up calmly. "You're hardly a child."

"Then why do you know what the word 'babysitting' means?"

"Your memories."

He didn't look away yet. "I've never babysat in my entire life."

"Not even when Keith was younger?"

"I looked after him. That's different."

"Yes." Her eyes softened a little. "It was."

"...Don't give me that look Allura."

"Fine. We are." She smoothed her face over. "Let me guess, you want us to stop."

"...No."

"Truly?"

He gave her a flat look. "As if you would if I asked."

She let out a hum. "We wouldn't. But we would try to make it less visible."

"Cameras are worse."

She put her mug down. "It's alright to want company."

"..."

She primly wiped her mouth and then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to test out an idea." She half smiled. "We'll meet again later."

He half closed his eyes, remembering the comfort he felt waking up with his team surrounding him. All of that body heat had woken him sooner than he had wanted but it was a small sacrifice to pay.

"I'd like that."

* * *

The paladins had first use of the training rooms and simulators.

With fuel being limited the pilot training was mainly the simulators. Then it was the MFEs turn. James couldn't lie, he didn't like having to follow them in anything. It only made the preference that more stark. In the locker room he dug out a clean shirt and put it on with little patience.

"It's like we were just warming the bench for them," he muttered under his breath.

Kinkade heard it and snorted.

James sighed. This isn't what he was supposed to be doing. As the leader of the MFEs he was supposed to be setting the example, despite whatever his feelings were. He made sure not to slam his locker closed.

"We need more information."

Kinkade continued doing up his boots. "Upper command is working on it."

"Not on the Galra. The Paladins."

His teammate slowly looked up at him.

"No one sits next to them during meal times, no one besides upper command approaches them. They even stay together in one crammed room even though they don't have to and -" James ran a hand through his hair. "I don't pretend to understand. And I don't like that feeling."

"They're in their own world."

"But half of them are from _Earth._ They're human and yet we don't treat them like that. Why?"

Kinkade shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes...Maybe." James put a hand over his face. "I don't _know._ "

Kinkade stood up. "You care too much Grif."

"And that's why I'm foolhardy," he darkly finished as he shot Kinkade a half glare. "You've only said that a thousand times."

"It's still true." Pause. "But maybe...that's why you're the MFE leader."

_'You're an MFE fighter pilot of Earth. Act like one.'_

"...And we are the fastest adapters. Capable of change..."

Kinkade raised a brow but shrugged off Griffin's mumbling as another one of his quirks.

"Thanks!"

He slowly shook his head but lifted a hand up in acknowledgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More paladin focused rather than James' point of view but I really wanted that in there. XD  
> To me, it seemed like Shiro wasn't completely at his top thinking speed until later so I figured it had to do with grief but also because of the adjustment to the new body.


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge turned over the circular device with a frown.

In the months lost in space she'd seen this device in the Blue Lion next to where Allura slept. That's how she knew...There was a blue projection of the King and Queen of Altea inside.

"You sure you want to use this? It could corrupt the image forever."

Allura stared at the device, picturing the hologram of her parents. It was one of the few pieces of the old Altea she managed to bring with her. Everything else had been abandoned in the Castle of Lions. Her eyes closed. _It is only a sentimental object._ She carried her parents with her in her heart.

_For the good of Earth_...

There was no time to manually decipher Sendak's memories. They needed information immediately or else risk trying the admiral's patience. From what Allura understood, the woman wasn't a monarch but during times of war her authority was the equivalent.

_In war, sacrifices must be made._

And yet...it felt like another piece of herself was being torn away.

"I'm certain Pidge." Allura cleared her throat and started walking off. "Please start without me. I need to check on something."

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

"For the record," Rizavi muttered as she quickly typed away on her compact laptop, "I don't agree with this."

James kept his focus through the small crack in the door. The hallways were still empty but he wasn't certain how long that would last. According to Rizavi the control room security was laughable.

"Just copy the feeds and we'll be on our way."

"Why do you want the Paladins' training feeds anyways?"

"You can get a lot of information based on how people fight."

Rizavi pushed her glasses up. "Or we could just _talk_ to them."

"I will eventually." James looked back her. "But they're not going to open up while we braid each other's hairs."

She sighed long at his deadpanned voice.

"Girls' sleepovers aren't always like that." She let loose a little grin. "Some of us like to hit the town instead of gossiping. There's nothing like racing a hover cycle out on the freeways."

"Racing with Garrison property is against the rules."

"Only if you get caught," she sing songed.

"If you're such a rebel," he gave her a flat look, "why are you making a fuss about getting some important feeds?"

"Because there are other options like _approaching_ them. They won't bite."

"...The wolf might."

She tilted her head in acquiescence. "You got me there."

* * *

Shiro had been on the IGF Atlas already but he still felt awed by it.

The sheer size of it alone could make anyone speechless. Coran and Sam were over by the helm, discussing the controls. He walked out onto the bridge without thinking about it. His left hand ran over the smooth, dark gray metal. _To think, they built half of this with scraps._

Humans were more capable than they were given credit for.

"As I feared." Coran sighed loudly. "The numerous micro solar panels are too slow to charge up the ship. It would take at least three movements to get eight vargas of solid flight time."

_Three weeks of charging for eight hours,_ Shiro easily translated.

"Only four hours if you calculate the use of the cannons," Sam grimly added.

"Even less if you add in the shield."

All three of them sighed. Shiro bent his head down in frustration.

"There's got to be something we're missing," he murmured. "Some source of energy that could possibly fuel this ship."

"Ideally, I was hoping Matt could bring a Balmeran crystal," Sam said with a blank look. "But that was before he went into hiding."

Shiro lifted his head up to look at Coran. Then they both looked away. That fight with Lotor stole so much time - vital, essential time. _If we hadn't engaged him..._ Would the Voltron Coalition be safe? Would they have been able to save at least the majority of the Blades? Would Earth not have been attacked?

... _Would Adam...?_

He closed his eyes tightly. _Dangerous thoughts._ He couldn't keep circling back like this. It wasn't healthy for his sanity and it most certainly wasn't helping him focus. He opened his eyes with a soft chuckle. _Keith and Allura are right to worry._ His focus was far from clear.

"I'm sorry Sam."

The older scientist turned to Shiro. "It's not your fault."

"...There's a couple of things we haven't told you yet."

Sam stared at the serious expressions on both Coran and Shiro's faces.

"This is related to Voltron's disappearance...Isn't it?"

Before anyone could answer, a beeping sound came from Shiro's pocket. He pulled it out and held it up as voices sounded out.

_"Sound off. Keith here."_

_"Allura here."_

_"Pidge here."_

_"...Hunk here."_

_"Lancey Lance here"_ there was a slight shuffling sound.

_"As is Romelle."_

The former Black Paladin lifted his phone up. "Shiro here."

The royal advisor leaned over to speak. "Coran, the gorgeous man here."

_"Hey,"_ Lance piped up, _"where's Kosmo?"_

There was a sharp bark on the line.

" _All accounted for,"_ Keith spoke up before hanging up the line.

Shiro put his phone back in his pocket. Sam was looking at them with a small smile.

"We were lost in space for a while," Shiro murmured with a shrug of his shoulder. "Old habits."

"Some nights, I wake up thinking I'm still in that work camp," Sam casually said. "Time can only heal so much."

"...Yes."

Sam looked back down at the control screen. "I'd like the MFEs to hear what you have to say." His eyes looked up at Shiro from above his glasses. "They deserve to know too."

"Of course." Pause. "But not Admiral Sanda."

Sam smiled bitterly. "Of course."

Some things were better kept between themselves.

* * *

Leifsdottir's pale green eyes stared unblinkingly at the screen.

Her mind followed each paladin for a couple of seconds at a time, storing information, measuring strengths and assessing good/poor judgment calls. After a minute she had a short list of stats for each paladin.

She didn't have anything for Officer Shirogane.

Most of the time he was doing routine stretches on the side, taking a moment to assess the paladins or sit down cross legged with his eyes closed. Behind her Kinkade, Rizavi, and Griffin were standing over Leifs' seated form so they could watch on the laptop.

"They're slower than I thought they'd be," Kinkade grunted.

"This is from the first day they arrived," Leifsdottir said without inflection, aka her normal tone of voice.

"Bo-ring," Rizavi fake yawned. "Let's skip ahead."

The video feed zoomed by.

"They don't use the simulators?" James frowned.

Rizavi shrugged but kept speeding through the video. "Maybe their lion ships are too different?"

"The lions are Altean tech," Kinkade murmured. "The MFE simulation drills should be similar."

"I don't know," James sighed. "Our planes aren't animal shaped."

Leifsdottir was quiet as she watched the fast forwarding until she spotted something new.

"Stop."

Rizavi immediately halted the feed.

"Go back."

The others leaned in.

"Why are they sitting in a circle?" Rizavi frowned. "Is it some kind of Paladin Kumbaya time?"

"Hey zoom in some," James murmured.

Leifsdottir spotted what their leader saw. Her lean fingers double tapped the screen until they could see the center of the circle. There were metal headbands around each paladin's head but right in the middle -

"Are those projections of the lions?" Rizavi tilted her head.

James watched as each lion moved fluidly against attackers.

"Image training," Kinkade crossed his arms. "That's why they don't use the simulators."

"That's cool," Rizavi straightened up. "But how effective can that be?"

Kinkade rolled his neck a little. "It isn't too different from a simulator."

"Yeah but we actually move around. Ever heard of fine tuning your muscle memory?"

"Commander Holt once said that Altean tech was only part science while the other was unexplainable." Leifsdottir slowly blinked. "He said this in reference to his plans of the IGF Atlas."

"What's the other half?" Rizavi gave Leifs a half grin. "Pixie dust?"

Leifsdottir neatly shrugged. "You'd have to ask an Altean."

James sighed to himself. This was only adding distance between the two teams as the oddities of the paladins, Shiro, and their Altean guests were further emphasized.

_A direct approach it is, then._

* * *

"Pidge told me what you gave her."

Allura didn't look away from the window though there was nothing to see except dirt and the orange particle barrier. The ledge was just thick enough to allow seating but not long enough for her legs to be flat down. From the corner of her eye she saw Shiro move to sit on the opposite end. She bent her legs to her chest to give him more room.

"We can make a crude AI based on Sendak's memories. It'll save us time if we can get it to work."

Shiro hummed. "Thank you for that sacrifice."

Her head rotated a little to look back to the center of the room where the others slept. The gap Shiro had left was quickly filled with Lance and Romelle's legs and arms. Those two just loved to stretch out in their sleep but in the most strangest poses she'd ever seen. She smiled fondly at her team.

"It's the least I could do."

He looked at her with a knowing solemnness.

"...The start of the war isn't any one person's fault. Not your father's and most certainly not yours."

She turned to him. Sometimes the soul sharing was comforting. Other times it made her feel too vulnerable, not really knowing what exactly Shiro had seen. Her past, her fears, her disappointments, and her dreams for the future...

His fingers moved over something. The low light from outside revealed a chain wrapped around his hand.

She looked at his hand for a couple more ticks and then up to his face in a silent question. The light sound of the chain moving around his fingers suddenly stopped. His eyes stared unblinkingly at her for a moment before he lifted his hand up. Two metal rectangular plates dropped down for her to see.

"...May I?"

He didn't move. She almost thought he wouldn't let her hold them. Slowly, carefully, he released the necklace into her waiting hands. She cupped them in her lap, seeing Adam's name engraved in the metal.

"Sam had it," came Shiro's quiet voice.

"How did he get it?"

"The MFEs risked themselves to search the wreckages."

She let loose a small smile. "That was noble of them."

"Yes."

She suddenly looked down at her hands. He saw her frown followed by the starting glossiness of her eyes. Her hands were faintly glowing. He felt his breath stuck in his throat, realizing what was happening.

"Allura."

She looked hesitant. He gripped his pant leg as he felt the fear of her rejecting his request. She sighed and leaned forward. He put his forehead against hers, watched as her eyes closed before he closed his as well. He felt her power thrum to life and then -

_His heart was racing._

_He tried calming his breath so he didn't give in to panic. But it was so much harder to do with his fellow pilots dying all around him._

_Wildcat was gone. Titan was no longer responding._

_He knew then, what was going to happen. No amount of skill or knowledge was going to get him out of this bind. The enemy was too powerful. They had underestimated what they were stacked against._ _Another pilot was obliterated right in front of him. He was the last one._

_'I'm sorry, Takashi.'_

_His mind suddenly went blank as the beam shot out for him._

Shiro's forehead slid off hers to rest on her shoulder. He knew he was dampening her sleep shirt but he was too tired to be embarrassed. His hand squeezed hers with the dog tags. She didn't say anything, not even when the metal plates started digging into her palm. Her face went against the side of his head. He could feel the wetness of her cheek against his ear.

After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I."

She put her free hand on his, lightly loosening his grip around her other hand. He let her. She brought the chain up over his head to rest around his neck. They leaned their backs along the edge of the window seats, staring out into the night.

Allura's eyelids started to droop closed until Shiro's leg bumped against hers.

"Something's happening."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Where?"

"There, on the left."

Outside on the other side of the particle barrier there were the unmistakable flashes of the Galra lasers. She got up to snag some binoculars. Thankfully their room was the closest to the barrier or else she might not have been able to see the movements.

"Shiro, there's people out there."

She handed the binoculars over to him.

"The sentries are hunting refugees," he breathed.

They instantly stood up to wake the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little action to come (finally lol).
> 
> The second time I watched these episodes the projection device that Sendak's image was coming out of really looked like the device that Allura grabbed with her parents' picture. There's so many little details in this season that just zoom by with no explanations! :0
> 
> Again, played with Allura's powers. And I will continue to do so. :P 'Cause Space Dad needs some sort of closure.


	5. Chapter 5

 

They left the lights off as they changed.

From the window an orange glow from the particle barrier was their only light. Romelle had a small flashlight as she continued to pull out pieces of the paladin armor from a storage box under the window seat.

Quietly she piled the pieces according to color.

Silently they slipped into their suits, moving with practiced ease despite the low visibility. Judging by the still darkness outside and the chill it was the very dead of night. Coran helped Shiro buckle his armor. Kosmo's amber eyes and electric blue markings glowed in the room as he watched them ready for battle.

"The Galra cannot know we are here," Allura gripped her bayard. "Our suits will give us away."

"I thought of that," Shiro sighed. "But there's no time to find Garrison suits."

"We'll hit them fast and hard," Keith dematerialized his bayard into his suit. "They won't see us coming."

"I don't think it'll be that easy. We still don't know the extent of the Galra's upgraded tech," Hunk grunted as he tightened his breastplate. "Those drones we first ran into send distress signals. And those sentries had thicker, stronger armor." He looked up with a frown. "We didn't do too great against those pirate ships at the abandoned Blade base."

Lance paused in putting his helmet on. "So what, we do nothing?"

"Of course not," Keith flexed his gloved hand, making the material shift around his fingers better. "We're doing this, new tech or not."

Kosmo walked over to stand by Keith. The Black Paladin turned his head more fully to his team, not realizing that the whites of his eyes were faintly glowing with a yellowish tint.

"This is our home."

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder.

The glow faded slightly but Keith could still feel the rush of blood. Ever since they flew onto Earth he was a mess of nerves but not from fear or anxiety. He was itching to fight, to defend. It was what the Paladins did and in all other situations they would have been attacking already. But this was a different, delicate dilemma. Earth was so young compared to the other side of the universe. They were the understated underdog of this war and the leader of the siege was Sendak, a seasoned monster of the Galra and old enemy of Voltron.

This was personal.

The others knew it. Keith could even see the smoking anger in Shiro's eyes as they shared a look. There wasn't fire yet but Keith was certain that Shiro was keeping his rage in check for the right moment...

Something caught Keith's eye.

He looked down, seeing the dog tags around Shiro's neck. He knew for a fact that Shiro had lost his when the Galra took him prisoner. His eyes darted to Allura. She had seen where his eyes had gone. Her eyes closed, answering his silent question.

Shiro calmly tucked the dog tags under his armor.

"Pidge," Keith turned to the youngest paladin, "can you do something about the drones?"

She pushed up her glasses. "You mean have I upgraded our armors with tech to scramble feeds and distress signals within the first hour we arrived at the Garrison..." she turned her forearm to bring up her holo-screen built into her suit, "which I can activate if I just push this new option on my screen?"

Keith gave her a slow grin. "Show off."

"Aw, I'm proud of me too."

* * *

 

"Grif! Open up!"

James snorted awake suddenly. He rubbed his face. His laptop was still playing the feeds of the Galra tactics. With a sigh he scooted out of his chair, winced at the ache in his back from having fallen asleep at his desk, and then unlocked his room door.

Rizavi bolted in, pulling Leifsdottir behind her with the laptop cradled in her free arm.

"The feeds are corrupted!"

"What?"

Rizavi impatiently closed his laptop and put her laptop on it. "Leifs was obsessing over the Paladin feeds -"

"Analyzing," Leifsdottir calmly corrected.

"-when she saw this!"

James looked at the frozen image. "Commander Holt's daughter?"

Rizavi went back a little then let it play. The paladins were standing up from image projection training. Katie Holt turned, looked in the direction of the camera, then looked away.

"So she knows about the cameras. They're not exactly hidden."

"You're not looking Grif!"

"You didn't notice the first time either Rizavi," Leifs walked over to play the scene again. "Look at her hand. She touches her forearm and it faintly glows."

James squinted his eyes. The Green Paladin was at an angle so it was hard to tell but...

"I think I see it. So what -"

Leifs played it slower. James' eyes widened as he saw the barest hiccup in the video.

"It jumped." He pointed at the paused screen. "Her glasses weren't pushed up that high earlier."

"Her face is flushed as well," Rizavi crossed her arms. "She wasn't like that when she first stood up."

"They were practicing," James frowned.

"And they hid it," Rizavi scrunched up her nose. "So it wouldn't be caught on the feeds."

"But why mess with the camera at that point?" Griffin lightly tugged at the ends of his side bangs in thought. "If anything, I would think they would have hid the image projection part of the training."

"Whatever they are hiding," Leifs neutrally intoned. "It must be even more abnormal than the headbands."

"What could be freakier than that?"

Griffin zoned out as he tried to think of what it could be. There was a pound on his door, jolting him out of it. Leifs slowly looked up from the laptop. Rizavi yelped at the sudden sound and then glared at the newcomer.

"Seriously Kink, that's how you knock?"

The teen gave Rizavi a half glare for the awful nickname but was quick to turn to Griffin. "There's a situation outside the barrier."

James didn't miss the fact that Kinkade was already in his MFE suit.

"Riz, Leifs, go suit up."

* * *

 

Commander Iverson was standing in front of the hangar. James stepped forward while the others stayed back. There was something wrong. Iverson was never a smiley man but his face just spoke of tension.

"Commander Iverson."

The commander looked over Griffin's shoulder to his team suited up and helmets in their hands then back to Griffin.

"I take it you heard about the situation."

"We don't have the details."

Iverson tsked. "And yet you came over anyways." He stepped away from the hangar doors. "You're becoming predictable Griffin."

"Commander, what is going on? We can hear sounds of fighting but there's no one in the air."

"Walk with me."

James made sure to stay a few paces behind. His brows furrowed as the booms of Galra lasers started getting louder. We're walking away from the hangars and armory.

"Why aren't we outside?"

Iverson's brow twitched ever so slightly before he continued walking. James and his squadron pressed on. They were outside the control room. Iverson placed his hand on the pad, gaining them access. As soon as the doors opened - the room was full of people in motion.

Every screen was up, displaying dark shadows surrounding one of the towers of the particle barrier but on their side of the barrier. One of the shadows stepped up to the orange barrier and gripped it, slowly bending the energy. James felt his jaw slack. It was the space princess.

The Paladins are causing the commotion?

"- body better boost those energy levels or I'll have every single one of you stripped of your ranks!" Admiral Sanda whirled around to Commander Holt still in his pajamas. "I thought you said there were no weak points in the particle barrier."

"There aren't any by some pure miracle," Sam Holt calmly voiced out.

"Then how do you explain that?"

There was now a hole in the barrier, allowing the paladins through.

"Our barrier is based on Altean schematics. Her people's technology. Is it truly any wonder that Princess Allura is able to manipulate it?"

The Admiral's eyes were threatening. "You're hiding something. All of you."

"'Them' vs 'us' language Admiral?" Sam's eyes held a thin layer of ice. "War does not discriminate."

Her steely eyes cut away from his. "I want guards posted around that hole."

"A couple of paladins are already guarding -"

"Did I ask for your input officer?"

"No Admiral."

"Iverson!" Admiral Sanda walked over to stand over the edge of the high platform. "Send the MFEs to the hole. I want nothing alien coming in, you understand?"

"Admiral."

Iverson turned around. James and the MFEs followed him out.

"Sir, why - ?"

"Be quiet officer," Iverson gruffly rumbled out.

James kept his head up but followed on. Rizavi shared looks with Kinkade and Leifsdottir. They were taken to the armory. Iverson walked over to the wall of laser rifles and guns. The MFEs started picking their weapons of choice.

"Some rebels snuck out people from a nearby work camp," Iverson tossed some clips onto the table for them to grab. "They're using Veronica's route to come to the Garrison for asylum."

James paused in slinging the rifle over his shoulder.

"...If that's the case, why aren't we letting them in?"

"Our supplies are low. We are beyond full capacity."

James felt the bristling before he could control his words.

"We're sacrificing our moral duty for comfort?"

"We're in a war, Officer Griffin." The commander fixed the squadron leader with a fierce look. "The lives of a few are not worth risking the many." He put a gun in his hands, forcing him to take it. "Go to the hole. Make sure no aliens come back in."

There was a tense moment as the last sentence rang out.

"You're sending us to the hole," Kinkade slowly voiced out what was becoming apparent to them, "to make sure the Altean Princess does not return."

Iverson looked at them with a blank expression.

"Admiral Sanda wants the Lions but they belong to the Princess." Pause. "It's no secret that the Admiral is out of patience with our Altean guest."

"...No."

All eyes turned to James. His eyes were wide and angry as he fixed his gaze on Iverson.

"Your orders are bull shit." James threw down the gun and rifle. "If being part of the Garrison leads me down this way, I'm done. I'm better off with the Galra killing me here and now."

Iverson saw the others' faces. They clearly stood by with their leader's sentiments even the levelheaded Kinkade. The commander stepped up to Griffin. Kinkade and Rizavi tensed on either side of James, readying for whatever the commander was going to dish out. Leifsdottir gripped the gun in her hands, her mind quickly running the numbers and various scenarios.

"Those are not my orders." He put a hand on James' shoulder. Griffin was about to pull away but a gleam in Iverson's eye made him stop. "The MFEs were created to protect." Their Commander stood up tall, putting his hands behind his back. "I'm ordering you to do your job."

Slowly, the tension morphed into determination.

"Yes sir."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of the Refugee Rescue Mission. FYI, I still don't care too much for Admiral Sanda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest! I’m sorry if I made you cry...but there’s more angst to come just fair warning.

When Lance was five Veronica caught him tee peeing the neighbor's house.

The kid stole his blue crayon when they had their playdate the other day.

Quite frankly she didn't care why her brother felt the need to exact vengeance. He was understandably put in time out but only for half the time she had planned. Her kid brother kept looking back at her from his stool in the corner with his puppy dog eyes and a cute little sigh that she still didn't know where he got from. The third time was enough to make her cave in. She had pulled him away from the corner and they proceeded to watch his favorite cartoons.

'Don't do it again Lance or I'll tell mom.'

He had agreed with the world's biggest smile. She knew she'd risk getting in trouble to see that smile again. Now though...Her eyes were wide as she watched her brother and his friends sneak outside the Garrison. On another screen she saw some Garrison guards coming up with their laser rifles and then the MFEs minutes behind them.

Lance was older now, messing with the country's last standing astro-military base in the middle of a war. She couldn't defend him by saying he didn't know any better especially when he was carrying a red sniper rifle as naturally as any veteran soldier.

_Is this my brother?_

Was this the same kid that loved wasting his afternoons on the beach, who taught her which facial mask was the best right in the middle of her tenth grade sleepover, who cried during reruns of Titanic and any movie with a dog in it?

The feeds suddenly blurred before turning to static. She could hear the Admiral yelling out orders for someone to do something. She stayed seated in her chair, feeling like her body was made of stone with her beating heart trapped inside.

_Lance_.

Puppy dog eyes weren't going to cut it this time.

"Could I ask for a favor Veronica?"

She came to with a sharp inhale before turning her chair. Commander Holt was next to her station with a calm expression but his eyes as alert as ever.

"Yes sir."

"I need you to let my wife know I'm here." He let out a soft breath. "She was still asleep when I left but I forgot to bring my Garrison phone."

"Of course Commander Holt."

He put his hand on her desk to lean in a little. "Thank you Veronica."

He moved away to go back up to the commanding platform. She stood up, making sure to grab the device he left on her desk and casually slipped it in her uniform pocket. Once out of the control room it took a lot of willpower not to run down the hallways.

Though she was severely testing the limits of fast walking.

* * *

Hunk and Shiro stayed behind to guard the hole.

Keith led the way with Kosmo. Allura was on his right and Pidge on his left. Lance was behind them, making sure no drones or sentries would catch them by surprise. Kosmo's ears perked and his head turned to the left. Keith silently followed, not needing to look to know that his team was too.

It was dark.

The moon was completely gone but their visors provided them with sight. Not that Keith needed it. With Kosmo and his Galra blood he had no difficulties seeing. He stepped up behind some large rocks. The earth was softer here. Harder to maneuver. He made a mental note before ducking down. Beyond he could hear the sentries' lasers.

They needed to move fast.

"Lance."

The Red Paladin moved to the front. Allura shifted to cover the rear as Lance used his sniper's scope to look ahead.

"There's people at the mouth of a narrow canyon," he moved his rifle to the side, "The sentries are coming up to the opening. "

"Pidge."

"There's four on the right, three drones overhead." She narrowed the map on her holo-screen to see more of the area. "Two more are coming up on the left side of the canyon."

Allura brought out her bayard, materializing the whip. "How long do we have?"

Pidge shifted her screen to a countdown. "We have less than twenty doboshes before any surrounding feeds go back online." She pressed her screen. "I'm sending the countdown to you guys."

The forearms of their armors glowed with numbers.

"That's not a lot of time," Lance murmured.

"It's what we got," Keith brought out his black sword. "Allura, Lance, take care of the drones and four sentries. Pidge, get to the refugees and lead them back here. Let Hunk and Shiro know if you need an assist. I'll take out the two remaining sentries on the left."

" _Ah guys, we have another problem_ ," Hunk sounded out in the comms. " _There's a bunch of Garrison guards coming up to the barrier."_

Allura shared a look with her fellow paladins. "Are they here to assist?"

" _Kind of hard to tell but I don't think so."_

" _We'll check it out and get back to you._ " Shiro's voice came on. " _Worse case, we'll have to bring the refugees in another way_."

"Why wouldn't the Garrison help?" Lance frowned.

Keith darkly glowered. "Because they've got sticks up their a-"

A loud boom shook the earth. They braced themselves before looking around.

"The refugees!"

Keith looked at Kosmo and then sharply gestured with his head. Lance and Allura put their hands on the wolf. They disappeared. Kosmo reappeared for Keith and Pidge. Keith gripped some fur as he readied himself for battle.

They disappeared with a scattering of light.

__

* * *

 

James' heart was pounding.

He hadn't felt like this since he crashed a first gen MFE prototype. There's nothing like falling hundreds of feet in the air with the knowledge that there was absolutely no course of action but to hold on tight and pray he landed somewhere soft.

He had a long nasty scar along his side to tell the tale.

Coming up behind the Garrison guards with the intent of ambushing them was giving him a similar feeling. It went against every lesson and training he'd ever done. They were supposed to be working as one cohesive unit not attacking each other. Only traitors did that.

"Griffin."

He looked to his left. Leifs slowly shook her head.

He took a quiet breath in, lowering his rifle to a more neutral position. She must have come up with a better idea. Leifsdottir wasn't a normal teen but he most certainly trusted her ability to analyze any given situation. Rizavi was more of a loose cannon once she caught the barest whiff of their plans. It took him the longest time to understand that he couldn't direct her like he did the others. Kinkade was a mix of Leifs' calmness but with the inner fire of Riz when properly motivated.

James looked behind to see Rizavi's rifle still up. He lightly tapped the tip with an impatient brush. She got the hint and lowered it with a frown. He looked to his right to check on Kinkade. His rifle was already down but beyond his visor James could see flickering emotion in his eyes.

_Looks like I'm not the only one with nerves._

There was movement near the hole. The guards simultaneously lifted their rifles, the MFEs following them. Leifs moved further down. James got the hint. He turned towards his two other teammates, jerking his head to the right and then followed Leifsdottir to the left.

_Spread out_.

Leifs mixed with the guards, stepping just slightly more in front. He did the same. From the corner of his eye he saw Kinkade follow. It was a safe bet to assume Riz was doing the same.

"Whoa, hey it's just us."

The Yellow Paladin was in their sights with his empty hands up to chest high. Shiro was coming up behind with a blank expression. But they both stayed on the other side of the barrier. James noted that the rifles stayed up.

"I'm going to assume those guns are pointed at the enemy," Shiro calmly stated though there was a frown that was starting to appear on his face, "and not at the women and children about to come in."

A couple of rifles lowered.

"There's kids?" James asked before he could control himself.

"Various ages from what we can tell. Then again," Shiro lightly smiled as he removed his helmet to show his silver hair, "at my age a lot of you guys are just kids."

If Hunk had made a joke James doubted it would have done anything. But this was Takashi Shirogane, renown Garrison pilot and survivor of the Kerberos mission. Slowly, the joke started to ease the tension around them. As the guns lowered, James was starting to wonder if Iverson had been worrying over nothing.

A roaring mechanical screech sounded into the night followed by a massive shadow in the sky. Guns quickly raised up. James tapped the side of his helmet to enhance his vision. There was a blue glowing cord around the thing's neck with what looked like a person on its back.

The shadow crashed near the barrier. The two things immediately started wrestling.

James' eyes widened as he recognized both, the large shadow being a combination of sentry parts aka the Frankenstein mode, while the other being the Altean Princess.

"Allura!" Hunk yelled out.

The tension returned along with the reminder of why they were here at the hole, whose fault it was for ripping their protective particle barrier and exposing the whole Garrison to danger...

Rifles went up to shoot.

James acted without looking at Leifs. Impulsively, Kinkade would have said with a sigh while Riz would have hooted in excitement. He twisted around to stand in front of the guards, holding his rifle up.

His team followed without pause though Kinkade had the sense to switch to his shotgun for the scattered shot. Leifsdottir and Rizavi had their duo guns out for double the shots. Their clips and magazines had been switched to stunning projectiles rather than lethal but they didn't need to tell the Garrison guards that.

The MFEs and the guards stared off in silence.

"Let's keep our heads together," Shiro sounded out. "We're all on the same side."

No one moved but no one fired either.

Then something shot off into the air from the Garrison. James recognized the sound. Commander Holt's prototype. He quickly jumped back before closing his eyes. There was screaming around them, letting him know that the flash had succeeded in blinding the guards. He switched his visor to its protected view and opened his eyes.

"Now!" James yelled out.

Riz and Leifs shot at the ground near the guards' feet to the small square devices they had left behind. Electricity thrummed out and branched, catching the majority of the guards. Several yelled out and then fell to the ground, knocked out.

Kinkade used the end of his rifle to knock out a guard. James followed suit but he had trouble getting behind him. The guard was older, most likely the leader of the group. James grunted as the man got him in the stomach though he knew he didn't have his full sight yet.

Experience counted against James.

" _Grif_!"

James looked up from his bent over form to see the guard lifting up his rifle. His sight was no longer an issue. Kinkade shot the man down but not before the guard fired a couple of times. He heard the unmistakable sound of a female voice crying out in shocked pain, instantly filling him with icy dread.

"No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll cover the paladins' fighting in the next chapter, don't worry. There's just a lot going on so it didn't all fit in one chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

 

As soon as Kosmo delivered the paladins to their spots they were in motion.

Allura and Lance brought out their blue shields and dug them into the soft earth. Lance crouched down behind the protection while Allura ran out to meet the first sentry head on. Lance took a breath and then quickly aimed, fired at a drone and then lowered down when a sentry shot at him.

"Stay down a tick!"

He watched as Allura's blue whip sliced at two sentries' arms.

"Alright Allura!"

He saw his opening, quickly lifting his sniper gun up to take out another drone. Lasers came again. He huffed as he was forced to duck down behind the shields again. He took a glance at the ticker on his forearm.

On Keith's side of the canyon his black blade scratched the chest plate of a sentry before he was forced to jump back. Their armors were stronger but it did not take away from their speed. Kosmo growled as his teeth caught onto one of the sentry's wrists, keeping it in place. Keith saw the opportunity.

His bayard went halfway through the shoulder.

Sparks of wires and electricity shot out. Kosmo yelped at the shock as he was forced to release his prey. Keith gritted his teeth, stubbornly pushing through the rest of the way. The sentry's arm fell with a loud thud.

"You ok?"

Kosmo shook his head and then snorted, giving his human a sharp bark.

"Right." Keith grinned at him. "Stupid to ask."

" _We got eleven doboshes left!_ " Lance's voice boomed on the comms.

"Pidge," Keith grunted out as he engaged with the wounded sentry, "are you out of the canyon?"

" _Yeah but it's slow going. The rebels' flashlights went out so everyone other than me is stumbling around. Plus, you know, ducking the stray lasers from the sentries Allura and Lance are supposed to take out."_

Lance pouted. " _They can be from Keith's side you know._ "

"It's not me." Keith threw his sword and watched with satisfaction as it hit the sentry straight in the chest. "The first thing I did was slice their guns."

" _Hey, there's only one drone left and Allura's dancing with the last two sentries. We'll be done in a dobosh."_

" _Sorry to disappoint_ ," came Allura's heavy breathing on the comms, " _But these last two are much larger than the others_."

Lance's eyes widened as he saw his chance. " _Down_!"

The Princess dropped down immediately. Lance shot through the last drone, simultaneously hitting the gun hand of a sentry.

" _Very good Lance!"_

" _Just doing what the Sharpshooter does best."_

"Pidge," Keith voiced out, "I'm sending the wolf to you. I'll cover the rear once I'm done with this last sentry."

" _Roger that_."

Keith turned to Kosmo. "Go to Pidge and stay with her."

The wolf's eyes glowed before disappearing completely.

"Hunk, you're going to need to meet Pidge halfway. Shiro can guard the hole."

"... _About that_ ," came Hunk's half whisper. " _We're really not in the position to be moving."_

" _I hope those guns are pointed at the enemy,_ " Keith could hear Shiro's serious voice over the comms but he knew it wasn't directed towards the paladins, " _and not the women and children coming in."_

"Hunk," Keith glanced back without thinking, "what's Shiro talking abo -"

The hair along the back of Keith's neck raised up. He rotated himself at the time of trying to back away but the sand slowed his motion. The sentry clocked him straight in the face. For a couple of ticks his vision was blurry. Even then, he could still see the glowing purple of the sentry's cold, dead eyes as it readied to attack...

He felt his entire body bristle.

He rolled away and then clenched his hands. With a half snarl he called his bayard back to him in the middle of his swing, his black blade appearing just a tick before he made contact with the sentry. The blade glowed as energy burst from it. He swung down to complete the motion.

The sentry splintered into pieces.

He fell to a knee as his face throbbed. His helmet's visor was completely shattered and gone. He licked his lips as liquid dribbled down and then spat out the blood. He brought a hand up to his nose, feeling the beginning of swelling but nothing broken.

If it wasn't for the visor he was sure it would have been much worse.

"- _eith. Keith_!

"I'm fine Lance. How much time we do we have left?"

" _Six doboshes and twenty ticks_."

"You hear that Shiro?" Keith used the side of his glove to wipe the blood from under his nose. "Hunk?"

Neither one answered. He sighed and then got up.

"I'm coming to you Pidge."

* * *

 

Hunk noticed the guards so had approached first.

Almost immediately the laser rifles had pointed at them. He quickly called out to them so they wouldn't think he was Galra. The guns stayed up. Ok, so they're not here to help. But he wasn't really clear what their presence here meant and why they were still set on potentially shooting him.

_Is it because we made a hole? We'll totally fix it guys. Promise. I'm pretty sure our Space Princess can reseal it. And if not, our crazy Space Uncle knows all about Altean tech._ But he only thought these words. His mouth was sealed shut as he stayed frozen on the spot.

"Hunk."

The Yellow Paladin felt his shoulders relax as Shiro murmured his name in a comforting manner. He was so glad Shiro was with him. When the man addressed the guards he felt like he could breathe better. Allura was always saying that Shiro would make a great Altean diplomat.

_Shiro got Kolivan to trust him and he's pretty hardcore._

The reminder of the Blades made Hunk lower his head a little. Kolivan didn't blame them for what happened to him and his agents but that didn't take the heaviness away from his heart. _We failed all of them_.

Rynner. Nyma. Rolo. Matt.

...Shay...

"There's kids?" James voiced out from the front.

Hunk snapped back to the present. Shiro started cracking some joke - good ol' Space Dad - but Hunk didn't really hear it. He kept looking at the four MFEs amongst the crowd and then the crowd themselves. It was hard to tell the guards' expressions with half of their faces covered. The MFEs had their visors but their faces were mostly visible.

_Why do they look like they were sucking on limes?_

That wasn't a good face to have. He looked at Shiro's profile, seeing the calm face but the alert eyes. Ever since Shiro was put into the clone's body he seemed a little dazed as if waking up from a catnap in the middle of the day. Except it was a nap that lasted several months - practically a year, if Hunk thought about it. It was getting better of course but it was taking a while.

So if Shiro's eyes were sharp that was saying a lot about the situation.

Shiro's presence started calming people down. Some rifles started lowering. Hunk could feel his shoulders relax and saw Griffin's form ease.

Then came the metallic shriek.

* * *

 

Allura grunted as she lassoed the sentry's arm.

Lance yelled out as he swung his red broadsword two handed. The crack in the shoulder made for an easy target. The remaining arm fell down with a satisfying clunk. Allura then used her bayard to punch into the sentry's chest and then kicked it down.

"We're Team Kickass," Lance half panted, half laughed.

"Indeed." Allura let out a small smile and then raised her visor so she could wipe her forehead. "Keith, we're done on our end."

" _Ok. I'm making my way over to Pidge. You and Lance follow behind. Take out any other drones or sentries that come."_

Lance looked down at the counter. "We've got four doboshes and fifty two ticks before any Galra signals or feeds turn back on."

" _Well if we've taken out the drones and sentries then we should be fine_ ," Pidge voiced out.

"That's true."

" _We're not taking any chances_ ," Keith's voice sounded breathy as he talked while running. " _Let's get moving before anything else happens."_

"Roger that jefe."

Lance switched his bayard to the sniper rifle. Allura put her visor back down and lifted her whip up. They started running into the dark night, keeping their eyes peeled and ears open. The Garrison's orange particle barrier glowed in the distance. They could just make out the shadowed forms of the refugees.

"I see Keith's suit. We're close to the group," Lance murmured as he took a moment to look through his scope. He laughed a little as he caught the cosmic wolf's glowing markings. "Kosmo's herding them. Of course the Texan gets a sheep dog."

"I hear something."

Allura whirled around, not seeing Lance follow her lead. He looked through his scope to see better. He felt his jaw unhinge as he saw parts of the sentries coming together. Wires reached out and connected, metal plates shifted into place. It had four arms, two thick legs, two heads, and one massively armored chest.

"Quiznak," he breathed out. "The sentries-"

There was a metallic screech as the mega sentry stood up. Allura's form stiffened as she saw it squat down as if to jump.

"The refugees!"

They ran as the sentry took to the air. Allura felt slightly relieved to see that it would need to take several leaps to cover the distance but they were still too far away.

"Lance, I need to go."

"Do what you need to," Lance puffed out as he ran. "I'll warn Pidge."

She closed her eyes, shifting her body. As much as she was reluctant to shift into the enemy she knew that the Galra were a race that could adapt to the harshest of environments due to their physiology. Her Altean legs and feet were not enough to run in this sand. She felt her toes shift, severely testing the boundaries of her footwear.

She opened her eyes and then booked it, leaving Lance behind in ticks.

* * *

 

"We're almost there," Pidge called out to the group.

The rebel leader of the mission gave her a nod. The burly, dark haired man had been skeptical when Pidge came over. She could clearly see his hesitance in having a small teen take point but he really didn't have any other options. She had to flash her green bayard to prove she could help defend them if need be.

"The Garrison's close enough for us to see." The rebel eyed the circling wolf with a frown. "You can call off the wolf."

"Kosmo's pretty tame but ok."

She called him to her. The rebel let out a sound of surprise as the wolf suddenly appeared by her side. She put her hand along the wolf's upper back instead of the head due to his massive height.

_He'd put a great dane to shame._

She could probably ride him like a pony. A huge part of her was really tempted to and she was perfectly unashamed to admit that to Keith's face five times already.

" _I'm coming up behind you guys."_

Speak of the devil. "Ok. We're almost to the hole and with a dobosh - "

" _Pidge_!" Lance called out. " _Watch out there's one more!"_

Something chilling sounded out into the night. It gave her goosebumps like the sound of metal plates grinding against one another. Pidge whipped her head around as well as the others. A large shadow with glowing purple eyes was in the sky to land right where they were standing -

A blue whip went around the neck of the thing's two heads.

Allura was in the air above it, pulling as hard as she could to move the thing towards her rather than the group. There were cries throughout the group as Allura and the metal thing crashed off to the side just outside the particle barrier. The rebels lifted up their guns as they all moved towards the hole.

" _Get the refugees onto the Garrison grounds!_ " Keith yelled out. "I'm going to help Allura. Hunk, come over and help Pid-"

" _Don't come in_ ," Hunk immediately interrupted. " _We're in the middle of a stand off."_

"Stop! There's a problem at the entrance!" Pidge addressed the leader rebel before replying to her team. "With who? The guards?"

The rebels circled around their group in the meantime.

"We can't stay here," the leader grumbled.

"Let's go to the side where those boulders are," Pidge directed.

" _Let's stay focused_ ," Shiro's voice sounded out. " _We're all on the same side."_

" _Guys! We have ten ticks left_!"

"Keith," Pidge tightly got out, "what do we do?"

" _Shiro, Hunk. I need you to clear the hole."_

" _It's not safe Keith,_ " Hunk voiced out in frustration. " _The MFEs are pointing guns at the guards. I don't know what -"_

The sound of something launching drew eyes to the Garrison.

Then it exploded into light.

* * *

 

Shiro and Hunk yelled out as the flash exploded near them.

"Paladins, what was that?"

Shiro heard nothing from the comms but he could distinctly hear the sound of guns and electricity thrumming in the air. He shook his head in an attempt to shake it off.

"Hunk!"

"Shiro, the flash - " The Yellow Paladin groaned near him. "I heard some kind of thrumming sound. I think it took down our comms."

Shiro blinked hard as he tried his comm again. "You're right."

Hopefully it took down that monster's feeds. If he was really wishing, it would hopefully take out the Galra monster as well.

There was a groaning of metal.

Or not.

He blinked again. The MFEs were fighting some of the guards. He turned to assess Allura's situation. The robeast sentry tossed Allura towards them, bringing Shiro's attention back to the fight on the other side of the hole. One of the MFEs was hit in the stomach by a Garrison guard.

The guard took aim at Allura.

Shiro's suspicions were immediately proven correct.

* * *

 

The comms were down, but Pidge could hear Shiro's voice.

"Shield Allura!" he yelled out as he ran.

_What_?

Hunk's shield came out, blocking the first shot. Shiro turned his shield to take the second shot but the motion had been awkward, making him land hard on the ground. The guard took aim a third time. Allura was shaking her head, barely getting up on her knees.

"No!"

* * *

 

The sentry had gotten a double hit along Allura's head before tossing her.

Her vision swarmed. She could hear muffled yelling. She blinked, seeing her cracked helmet in the dirt. She slowly shook her head. Get up. She was in the middle of a fight. _I need to protect these people._ That's what being a Paladin was about.

_Save Earth...before it becomes Altea._

The metallic groaning of the robeast sentry had her rolling to the side. Keith was on it instantly, buying her time. _Now's my chance._ With a grunt she pushed herself onto her knees.

"Shield Allura!"

Her head shot up. A laser hit Hunk's shield. Then Shiro's. She raised her left arm for her shield only to wince in pain. Gods above. She brought her right hand to help lift the left but she knew she wasn't going to get the shield in time.

Pidge and Kosmo suddenly appeared in front of her. Instinctively the Green Paladin's shield was up for Kosmo, leaving her armor as Allura's barrier. Everything happened in two ticks.

"Ah!"

"Pidge, no!"

Allura caught her before she fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly was going to have Allura take the shot...but then Pidge decided to care...and then I remembered she has a dog so as a pet owner she would most likely want to protect Kosmo and Allura. I felt like Pidge would also feel guilty if Kosmo got hurt for a risky move she decided to do.
> 
> This chapter was tricky with all the people fighting...and it's not even one of the major battles in the season (or even a real battle that occurred! XD).
> 
> I know we didn't see Shiro use his Paladin shield in the season but I figured it's not connected to a bayard so why not?
> 
> The next chapter will be more divided in POV of MFEs/Paladins.


	8. Chapter 8

The Garrison control room was slowly coming back to order.

The static was clearing up screen by screen. Commander Holt kept his eyes on the top right where the rooftop camera feed was. _Don't be there..._ The feed came on, revealing no one. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. He should have figured. Veronica knew better than to stay around after launching his prototype. His eyes moved over to the particle barrier feeds. He frowned when he saw an issue.

"The outside perimeter feeds for the west side are still down." He turned to one of the desk people. "Try running a scan for any outside interference."

The tech quickly typed. "I'm unable to run it."

"What?"

He walked over. The tech retyped only to get the error message.

"Strange. Let me see if I can override it."

The message appeared again. Sam frowned deeply. While the tech might not have clearance he should be able to have access to the program as a commander.

He looked at Admiral Sanda's profile.

He knew she was going to strip Iverson and himself of their ranks once the Galra were taken care of. But she had been fine letting them go about their duties as normal, clearances included. Clearly something changed.

_Why would she decide to lock me out now, of all times?_

He looked back at the blank screens then looked back where Iverson was. The man's face was solemn. It did nothing to clear the pit in Sam's stomach. He turned to walk off the bridge.

"Commander Holt," came Admiral Sanda's voice, "I didn't give you leave."

"I just need to check in with my wife."

"Didn't you send Officer McClain to do that?"

...He needed to be careful. The admiral was watching him closer than he thought. He rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"I'm a bit of the overprotective sort. It gets on Colleen's nerves."

"...Be quick about it." The admiral kept her gaze on the screens. "Take two guards with you."

"I don't need them."

Admiral Sanda gave him a glance before looking forward again.

"That wasn't a suggestion."

* * *

 

Lance was by the rebels now.

He stood stock still as the laser's orange Garrison glow hit Pidge. His mind retreated to that particular night in the castle when they were playing video games from the Area 51 store. Pidge was beating him with that impish grin and laugh. Lance could feel himself pouting as he furiously pressed buttons.

" _I win!" Pidge cackled. "You lose!"_

_"Quiznak!"_

_"Oo, you cussed in front of the young one. I'll tell Uncle Coran."_

_"Please," Lance scoffed, "We're both the youngest in our_ _families." He laid down on the floor of his room. "He'd probably congratulate me for using the word correctly."_

_"He'd throw you a Quiznak party."_

_"...You are so much worse than me."_

_Pidge's smile curved. "Not that anyone will believe you."_

_Lance shook his head. The lil Pidgeon was right. Space Dad would just cross his arms and ask if he'd gotten into the Nunvill again. He dramatically sighed and then stared up at the ceiling. When he stayed quiet Pidge shifted to lay down next to him._

_"Oh come on. I didn't beat you that badly."_

_"I'm not thinking about the game. You ever wonder -"_

_"What?"_

_"...We left Earth so suddenly." He turned his head to look at her. "What do you think the Garrison told our folks when we went missing?"_

_"..."_

_"Never mind. Just thinking stupid things."_

_"You're not," Pidge quietly murmured. "...I've thought about it too, especially with Dad and Matt missing." Pause. "I left my mom all alone."_

_Lance's eyes closed for a long moment before he pulled her in for a side hug. Usually she fought it. Tonight she didn't even pretend not to need one._

_"We'll explain once we get home."_

_"...It could be years."_

_"Better than never," he opened his eyes. "We should see if there's any new games at the mall."_

_Pidge half rolled her eyes as she pulled out of the hug._

_"Everything's old in that store."_

_"You know what I mean!"_

_She dodged his pillow with a grin._

_"You're on a losing streak..."_

"Pidge come in," Lance rasped out into his comm.

There was nothing on the line. Not even static.

"Shiro? Hunk? Allura?" He felt his eyes water with the continued silence. "...Keith?"

He let out a shuddering breath and then breathed in deeply. Whatever flashed in the air must have messed with the comms. Odds are the sentries' signals were down too so they still had some time. But without a timer they were really pushing it here. The whole point of flying to Earth without the Lions was to keep the element of surprise.

He lifted his rifle. He looked over at Allura and Pidge some distance away. He could just make out Shiro's black and white armor moving towards them. Keith was fighting the robeast sentry but he could tell it was wearing him out. Hunk was still by the hole.

He turned to look at the group of refugees.

The rebels were tense. The people they snuck out looked tired and scared and just overall drained. A kid looked at him while holding his mother's pant leg. Quiznak. He was about his nephew's age. He gripped his sniper rifle and then walked to the front.

"Let's head out to the hole."

The rebel leader frowned. "I thought your friend said it wasn't safe."

"It'll be clear it by the time we get there." He felt his brows lower in determination. "Everyone will get through safely."

He wasn't sure if the rebel leader actually believed him or he just wanted to be anywhere else but out here in the open.

"I'll get some people to cover the back."

Lance nodded before taking the lead.

* * *

 

Kinkade lowered the shotgun once he got the last guard.

But with Griffin's yell, he felt like he missed anyways. He closed his eyes for a second and then quickly switched the shotgun for the sniper rifle. In seconds he had the scope back on and was looking through it.

"Ryan," James hoarsely voiced out, "who -"

"The Green Paladin was hit," Kinkade evenly murmured.

Rizavi and Leifsdottir had their guns still out and were monitoring the unconscious guards. They had moved them off to the side so they wouldn't be blocking the entrance. But upon hearing Kinkade's report Rizavi whipped her head to the hole.

" _Commander Holt's daughter,_ " she breathed out on the MFE comms.

Griffin felt his chest tighten. The scientist loved her dearly, judging by how often he'd talk about her even when they weren't discussing the Paladins. He used to talk about Matt too but when his eldest went into hiding he stopped bringing him up. To finally have one of his kids back only for this to happen...and by a member of the Garrison no less.

"Is she ok?"

Kinkade lowered the rifle to look at Griffin. "She's not moving."

James turned his head for a moment. Kinkade could see his hands fisted tightly.

"Grif, it's not -"

"Rizavi, Leifsdottir. Guard the hole." Griffin had his head turned forward now. "Kinkade, with me. We're getting those refugees in."

" _Roger, Griffin."_

" _10-4._ ”

"...Copy that."

* * *

 

As soon as Commander Holt left, Admiral Sanda unlocked the west side cameras.

Iverson stood by as they watched the MFEs move the knocked out Garrison guards off to the side. She turned to glare at him. He pointedly kept his gaze forward and his hands behind his back.

"I'm court marshalling you, Holt, and your MFEs."

"They're following my orders," he grunted out. "Can't blame a soldier for doing what he's trained to do."

She narrowed her eyes before looking forward again.

"What's the status of the patch?"

"We're only at 80%."

"Turn it on as soon as it's ready."

Iverson looked at her back.

"You can't patch the hole without -"

"A soldier fights for his country," Admiral Sanda lowly intoned, "Sacrifice is part of the job."

Iverson fisted his hands but said nothing else.

_Hurry up MFEs, Paladins_.

* * *

 

Shiro was running over to Pidge and Allura.

Hunk felt his heart thud harder the longer he watched. His legs were lead. Why didn't he move faster? He blocked one shot but he could have done more. There must have been something he could have -

Some crunch of dirt caught his attention. Suddenly his legs broke free from the spell to pivot around. Immediately his energy cannon manifested as he faced his foe.

"We're friendly!"

The cannon's hum didn't power down but merely stayed collected in the barrel. Griffin let go of his rifle, letting it fall back behind him as the strap shifted with the weight. His hands raised up in a gesture of peace.

The Yellow Paladin did not lower his weapon. Next to Griffin Kinkade was starting to raise his rifle. The MFE leader gave him a quick glance. He lowered the rifle but kept his hands on it just in case.

"We're not going to shoot you."

"Your friend wants to."

"Well, you are pointing a weapon on me." Pause. "We all want the same thing."

Something fierce entered Hunk's eyes.

"Tell that to Pidge and Allura."

"I'm sorry about your friend. We were trying to prevent it but -" Griffin sighed as he caught the timer on the right side of his inner visor. "Look Hunk, I just want to get these people inside. Commander Holt's scrambler prototype will only last for another eight minutes. Can we do the hot potato blame afterwards?"

The Yellow Paladin kept his cannon up. Kinkade was getting antsy next to Grif - not that Hunk could tell. James only knew because of the way the teen was lightly tapping his finger along the rifle. _Keep it cool Kinkade_. The last thing they needed was another fight. He soon felt his shoulders relax a little when the cannon finally powered down.

"You remember me?"

James lightly grinned. "Hard to forget the repeated puker."

"I guess so." Hunk cracked a very small smile at the joke. "Especially the smell."

Griffin made a face. "Thanks for the reminder."

"I'll hang back. Lan - ah the Red Paladin should be with the group."

"I remember Lance," Griffin amusedly murmured. "But I thought he was the Blue Paladin."

"Allura's Blue. Lance is Red." Hunk's smile widened at the confused expression. "I can explain it later."

Griffin eyed the timer. "I'll hold you to that."

Kinkade kept his rifle up as they moved further out into the desert.

* * *

 

Some ways behind, Allura could hear Keith fighting the robeast sentry.

For a couple of ticks she could only stare at the young teen half on her lap.

She had plenty of nightmares of her father dead in her arms. Sometimes it was Coran. Other times the whole team. On really bad nights there were dead Alteans lying at her feet with her hand extended out as she sucked the life out of them while Lotor watched in approval. Her guilt over the missing Altean colony made for colorful nightmares.

Kosmo whimpered, bringing her out of her shock.

"Pidge?"

There was no response. The Green Paladin had taken the shot in the back, judging by the dark scorch mark of the laser's shot. She used her good hand to remove Pidge's helmet. She used her teeth to tear off her glove. She could see the slightest tremble in her hand as she checked for a pulse.

"Allura!" Shiro called out as neared them. "Is Pidge -"

"She's alive," she called back just as he skid down on the ground next to them. "Gods," she put her arm around Pidge's head, her fingers getting partly in her hair. "Don't ever do that again."

Pidge let out a groan but stayed unconscious.

"You might be smothering her too hard."

Allura loosened her hold. Shiro put his hand on Pidge's head in a comforting gesture then looked down at the scorched area of her armor.

"The shot cracked the armor but I don't think it went through," he murmured.

"She still requires medical attention."

"That she does." He shifted so Allura could help put the young teen along his left shoulder. "Come on. We'll see the medic."

She frowned when he stood by, waiting for her.

"I do not need medical attention."

He eyed her heavily cracked helmet in the dirt then the slowly bleeding wound along her temple. It was already staining red the lock of hair that curled along her cheek. He narrowed his eyes to her left arm hanging by her side. She didn't miss his assessing gaze.

"It's not as bad as it seems."

"Your arm's either broken and/or dislocated," he raised a brow, "and you most likely have a concussion."

"Alteans are sturdier than earthlings."

" _Not by that much_ ," he thinly replied in Altean.

She paused in her rebuttal. His switch in language was not on accident but as a reminder to her that he did, in fact, know what he was talking about.

"...I need to do this."

He looked at the almost desperate resolve on her face. He sighed quietly. Just as she had seen his heart, he knew the overwhelming guilt that weighed in hers. Now was not the time to try to clear it though. His talks didn't seem to be working anyways judging by her expression right now.

"Don't use that arm if you can help it." He looked at the wolf. Kosmo walked to his side. "I'll return shortly."

It was her turn to frown. "Keith and I can handle it."

His eyes lightly flickered. 'I need this too.'

He didn't speak it but she could practically read the words. For the majority of their journey Shiro was unable to participate in the fighting. She had felt the frustration in his energy when it was her turn for a visit. He had helped mentor them as a team time and again. He more than did his part but the man was too stubborn to see that he wasn't useless. She picked up her bayard and then stood in front of him.

"I'll need a shield arm."

A small grin appeared on his face. "What luck." His eyes glimmered with humor despite the situation. "That's the arm I still have."

 

Kosmo transported them before Allura could respond. She started to shake her head but then halted. That was not a good idea. She breathed in and then turned back to the robeast sentry.

_I'm coming Keith._

* * *

 

Once people started filtering in the two MFEs went back inside to give Rizavi and Leifsdottir support. The paladins covered the rear with their blaster and cannon in case the sentry got too close. By the glowing blue whip the paladins knew Allura was back in the fight.

" _Not to be that person_ ," Rizavi lowly murmured in the MFE comms so only her team could hear, " _but where are we putting these people? The Garrison's full._ "

"They'll be in the Paladin's room," James replied as he directed the small group with his hands, "Hunk already offered."

Leifsdottir and Rizavi shared a look.

" _But then where will they stay_?"

"He said they'd figure it out." Griffin sighed. "Right now I just want to get these people inside the building. Rizavi, lead them to the cafeteria. I doubt they've been eating enough while in the camp."

" _Copy that Grif._ "

Kinkade caught motion. Griffin saw his rifle move towards the hole.

"Someone's approaching." Shortly after, the rifle lowered. "The Yellow Paladin has Commander Holt's daughter."

"What? But he was stationed outside the hole. How the heck did he -"

Sure enough, Hunk came closer with Katie along his shoulder. James nearly winced when he saw the blackness marring her white and green armor.

"Hey, I need someone to take my spot," Hunk called out.

"Is she -" _alive_. Griffin choked on the last word. Thankfully Hunk seemed to understand.

"She's breathing."

James had never felt so happy to know that.

"I'll cover," Kinkade stepped up.

"Let us know if anything changes," Griffin ordered.

"Understood."

"Thanks!"

Hunk quickly walked off towards the building. The wolf followed him along without pause. He kept his snout along Pidge's hand as if to reassure himself of her condition by scent.

"Ah wait how did you get her -" James sighed. "Never mind. I'll ask later."

An alarm on his visor went off. He stared at the timer's red numbers.

_One minute left._

Good timing. They just needed the rest of the Paladins to come back. He stepped forward towards the hole but something made him pause. Kinkade saw it too for he didn't step through just yet. The Red Paladin was the closest to the hole. James watched as he looked upwards to the particle barrier. It was shimmering with energy.

"Leifsdottir, what's happening?"

She looked away from the refugees to where James was looking. She tapped her visor so she could see better.

" _The Paladins are fighting a Level Five Threat hand to hand. Ill advised. Most Galra tactics are for long range battle due to the high risk of serious -"_

"The barrier Leifs."

She fixed her visor's zoom.

" _Extra energy is rippling from the generators._ " Her eyes followed the motion. " _It is being focused on the hole. Most likely the Garrison is trying to seal it_."

"That's what I thought." James ran over as he talked. "Kinkade, inform Lance."

* * *

 

Keith breathed hard as he dodged the four arms.

They moved independently from each other which was not how he thought it would be. He could understand how Allura had been blindsided. He was just grateful for his Blade training and his own flexibility. He spotted Shiro's shield blocking a hit with his left arm. Next to him Allura threw out her right hand for the whip. The blue cord cut through the arm.

Wires immediately reconnected it. Keith bit out a curse.

"We're not going to be able to defeat it," he yelled out.

"We don't need to," Allura yelled back.

" _We just need to distract it!"_

"Shiro..." Keith's eyes widened. "It's faint, but I heard you in the comms."

All eyes looked up at the sentry. Its eyes were starting to flicker with a brighter purple light.

"Disband!" Keith hissed.

Allura quickly struck its eyes repeatedly. "Get to the hole!"

* * *

 

Lance felt his lungs tighten and then fury animated him.

"Those quiznaking Garrison tools!"

Kinkade frowned as Lance went outside of the hole. "You need to be inside."

"Not without my team."

Lance spotted Keith running with his sword. Shiro still had his shield up while Allura continued to strike as they ran. But her whip could only reach so far. The robeast sentry was stubbornly pursuing them despite its limited sight. His sniper rifle's shots were slower than the blaster but he needed the accuracy.

Kinkade lifted his sniper rifle next to him.

"I got the right head."

"Left," Kinkade murmured.

Blue and light orange lasers fired.

* * *

 

The three remaining Paladins were booking it now that they had cover.

"Come on," James murmured.

"Griffin," Leifs voiced out. "It has begun to seal."

Sure enough, the orange energy was expanding.

"How much time do they have?"

"At this rate, twenty -"

The generators hummed louder. The ripples increased.

"Ten seconds."

"Kinkade, get back in here!"

* * *

 

Lance and Kinkade had already started walking backwards to the hole as the others got closer. But the alarm in his leader's voice had him marginally concerned. He risked a glance back. The hole was shrinking rapidly.

"We need to go."

Lance kept shooting. "They're almost here."

But not close enough. Kinkade grabbed Lance by the back of his collar. The paladin yelped as he stumbled backwards involuntarily.

He landed hard on the dirt.

* * *

 

Allura quickly went back to whipping the heads.

_We're not going to make it._

Keith turned around to see where they were. Allura looked over at Shiro. Shiro felt his blood chill as he recognized that look in her eyes. She made to grab his collar. He quickly ducked out of her reach.

"Don't," he sharply bit out.

She didn't try again.

* * *

 

Keith felt something building up inside.

Lance was yelling his name. He could see that the barrier was going to close. The robeast's eyes were getting brighter by the second and soon, their cover will be blown. Not even Allura's whip will be able to keep it from seeing them.

_That's not going to happen_.

They'd come too far, sacrificed so much. His bayard shook in his hand. His black sword shuddered and shifted form. 'You fight like a Galra soldier,' Zarkon's voice rumbled in his head. _I am Galra._ Not like Zarkon. But Galra just the same.

And Galra hated to lose.

* * *

 

James felt his eyes widen as Keith's sword shifted into a large arm cannon.

"Move!" came Keith's hoarse yell.

Allura and Shiro backed away. The cannon immediately shot out a blaring beam of blinding energy. James blinked away the spots. The Frankenstein sentry's upper body was completely melted. He looked back at Keith in disbelief. He felt his jaw drop. His eyes are glowing yellow. But it wasn't the irises - not that that made it more normal. The barrier sealed all the way, preventing him to take a good second look.

'Don't let anything alien come back in.'

...Was the princess the only alien Admiral Sanda was worried about?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many points of views to keep track of. XD This went through several rounds of editing and adjusting but I just couldn't find a good spot to cut off without ruining the flow. Lucky you. ;)
> 
> There will be more of Sam. And Romelle will get some spotlight.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking with two guards on either side was bringing back unpleasant memories for Commander Sam Holt.

What made it worse were the low lights in the hallway. He felt his pulse start to quicken. He forced himself to focus around him rather than get sucked into his memories. The lights were a white-yellow color, not purple. There were no metal footsteps of sentries or clanking of Galran armor. The doors up ahead were not cells. Slowly his pulse calmed down somewhat.

But he still had a pit in his stomach.

They were now in the makeshift civilian sector. While the control room was awake and active this sector was quiet. They were purposefully stationed on the other side of the Garrison since civilians were not given clearance to know the inner workings of the base.

_What use are secrets when the universe is in jeopardy?_

He softly snorted at the thought.

When they arrived the guards barely gave him enough space to pull out his keycard. He felt his eyes narrow. _I've merely traded one prison for another._ But at least this prison had Colleen and Katie.

The lights were on.

He was not surprised to see Veronica and Colleen sitting on the couch. He had sent the MFE handler and analysis out of the control room in the pretense of delivering his wife a message. What he didn't expect were the Altean guests on the other couch. If it weren't for the hour he wouldn't have thought twice about it.

"Coran, Romelle. Why are you -"

His words halted abruptly as he fully entered the living room. There were two other guards standing directly behind the Alteans. He felt his brows furrow as the two guards that came with him flanked him on either side to complete the square formation.

"...What's the meaning of this?"

"We were ordered to guard -"

"Cut the crap soldier," Sam stepped closer to put a hand along the top of the couch. "I know intimidation tactics when I see it," his eyes narrowed fiercely, "however _weak_ this is."

"Commander Holt," Veronica calmly murmured in an attempt to curb his anger.

It was his wife's hand on his that made him pause.

It wasn't the first time Colleen's seen him get in an argument with the Garrison and it wouldn't be the last, unfortunately. She herself had yelled at a fair share of people including the Admiral. However, there were times when he referenced his time as a prisoner and slave for the Galra without batting an eye with Colleen in the room...

' _Sometimes it troubles me how calm you are about it,' Colleen had murmured one evening. 'Don't get me wrong Sam. I'm proud of your strength and fortitude.' She lifted her head off of his shoulder with a somber expression. 'But a scientist shouldn't know how to talk like that.'_

"Sit down Sam," Coran half smiled. "We were just swapping stories."

He gave Colleen's hand a light squeeze before walking around the couch. If enslavement taught him anything it was to bide his time. No harm was done to anyone in the room. Veronica didn't look stressed about being discovered for launching his prototype.

_I'll play along. For now._

* * *

~~__~~

 

The Garrison feeds on the west side washed out as a blinding light cut through the night.

"What _is_ that?" the Admiral sharply voiced out.

Iverson's eyes moved to the tech's screen measuring the energy level. He felt his jaw slack just slightly. These levels...The Admiral walked closer to what had Iverson's attention.

"A sentry has _never_ let out a beam of that magnitude," Admiral Sanda gravely intoned.

"Judging from the trajectory," the tech adjusted the screen to show what he was seeing, "it did not come from the sentry."

Commander Iverson and the Admiral shared a glance, the former filled with tentative hope while the other only narrowed her eyes even more.

"Commander, contact the MFEs."

He already knew what was going through her paranoid mind.

"Admiral -"

"They're a part of the Galaxy Garrison," the Admiral intoned thinly with her chin tilted upwards. "Unless the MFEs are also following in Sam Holt's footsteps..."

Iverson was very conscious of the eyes. But he was past caring about that in regards to his own reputation. However, the Galaxy Garrison maintained order by the chain of commands. In the midst of such high stakes, order was what was needed. He was required to pick his battles for the sake of the Garrison's future.

"...Open a line to the MFEs' comms," Iverson commanded to the tech.

"Yes sir."

* * *

 

Leifsdottir quietly stared at the light, her mind quickly calculating its strength.

Judging by the intensity and damage to the Frankenstein sentry the closest equivalent was their fusion cannon. It was the Garrison's ground weapon that managed to take down a battle cruiser. But for Keith Kogane's arm cannon to have the same power...

_It defies logic and science._

Yet she knew her calculation was correct.

' _Let go of what you think you know,' Commander Holt's words floated into her mind, 'or else lose the possibilities in front of you.'_

"Keith! Allura, Shiro!"

She turned to see Lance McClain bringing up a red blade to slide at the barrier. His weapon can shift too, she idly noted as she lifted her visor up.

"Stop," she calmly called out.

Lance didn't hear her. Griffin did. He gripped Lance's shoulder to stop him just before his blade could hit the barrier. Kinkade followed Grif's lead when the paladin made to break away.

"Let go," Lance half hissed out, "We need to get to them before -"

"There's a new current running through the barrier," Leifs looked upwards as a lighter orange shimmered. "The added electrical shock will only injure you."

"So what? You want me to leave them stranded?"

"Just temporarily," Griffin reassured him.

Lance fixed him with a fierce glare. "If I told you to ditch members of your team," he half growled, "knowing full well that the Galra are on the other side..."

Leifsdottir was not surprised to see the regret resurface in Griffin's eyes. It was as fresh as the day they were forced to leave Veronica behind. But when she looked over at Kinkade...

His eyes closed for the briefest of moments before they reopened. His face was neutral again. She had seen enough. Her memory catalogued and stored it under 'Ryan Kinkade's stats' as her brain was used to doing without even thinking about it.

"I wouldn't," James grimly murmured, "if I had control over the situation."

There was a crunching of dirt. Leifs could see Keith step up to the barrier with Officer Shirogane and Princess Allura behind him.

"Which you don't," Keith evenly voiced out, "Lance."

* * *

 

Romelle picked up the unused clean cup from the table to fill.

Coran was trying to lighten the mood with his tale of their run in with the yalmors. But she couldn't seem to calm down her nerves. It was no secret that she wasn't one for adventuring or high stake situations. Even so. The Garrison guards had her thinking about Lotor's guards on the colony. They were never forceful but the way they always kept their faces covered had unnerved her every time they came.

She eyed a Garrison guard as she poured the water.

Their eyes were blocked with a black visor. Her pouring hand shook a little. Coran put a hand on her shoulder without stopping with his tale. She took in an inaudible breath then readjusted her grip on the pitcher to finish.

_I am not alone anymore._

"For you," Romelle held the cup up.

Despite the situation Sam gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you Romelle."

He reached out for it. A thrumming, electrical sound vibrated the walls. The cup clattered onto the table in the middle of the transition into his hands. He stared wide eyed as a bright flash lit up one of the windows.

"What was that?"

Coran immediately got to his feet, not noticing a guard move with him as he went to the window. Coran had seen Zarkon use it numerous times during his journeys with Alfor and the other rulers. He hadn't thought he'd see it again so soon. Sam and the others followed Coran's lead.

"It's the Black Bayard's arm cannon."

Sam felt his jaw slack. "That was a paladin?"

"Keith has only been using the blade." Coran turned to him with a serious expression. "For him to suddenly gain another ability..."

"Something went wrong," Sam filled in. "We need to go."

The leader of the four guards spoke up behind them.

"Admiral Sanda would like you to stay in the suite."

"And I would like to make sure we still have a chance against the Galra."

"Commander Holt, please understand -"

A Garrison phone went off. Romelle quickly lifted up her long white sleep shirt to get to her pants' pocket. Coran nor Romelle had access to the paladin's comms. Lance had given her his cell in case of an emergency while they were helping the refugees. She quickly swiped the screen, seeing that it was Hunk.

" _Romelle! Is Coran with you?"_

"Well yes. But what is the matter? We saw-"

Veronica pulled the phone out of her hand to put it on speaker. Romelle took the phone back with a pout but held it up for the group.

"- _bring Mr. Holt to the med bay!"_

"I didn't catch that."

Hunk's breath was heavy like he had been running.

" _Pidge was shot! She's not waking up and I don't see anyone around to-"_

"Katie," Colleen breathed out.

"We're coming Hunk," Sam immediately responded back.

Romelle took the phone off speaker to try to calm Hunk down. She fast walked with the others as she quietly spoke. The two guards stepped in front of the door. Colleen stepped forward with her hand tightly fisting over her heart.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid -"

"You better be afraid," she snapped with plenty of venom. "If my only daughter dies because of your yapping I'm taking your head and sticking it on a pike as a warning, you fuc-"

"Colleen," Veronica quickly interrupted.

"Surely you cannot deny a family to help their child," Coran reasoned.

"We have strict orders to -"

"Quiznak your _orders_ ," Sam harshly bit out.

"Sam," Veronica sighed. Her brother told her what the alien word was. It was time to argue like a soldier. "Look, Katie Holt is one of five paladins of Voltron. If she dies so does our only hope of fighting off the Galra. And if you're thinking, 'we'll just stick someone else in there' you're dead wrong. It took the MFEs a whole year to learn to pilot their new planes and that was only partially Altean." She put a hand on her hip as she gave them a flat look. "You wanna see how our pilot does with an entirely Altean ship shaped like a lion?"

The guards shared a glance before turning to their leader.

"We'll escort two people to the med bay."

It was as good as they were going to get. "Fine," Sam thinly agreed. "Coran, I'll need your experience."

"Anything for Number Five."

Sam gave Colleen's hand a firm squeeze. "I'll update you as soon as I can."

"Go save our baby girl."

Two guards split off to escort them to the med bay.

* * *

 

The three MFEs and Lance looked through the barrier.

Griffin tried to get a look at Keith's eyes again but the orange barrier made it hard to tell their color. He had absolutely no difficulty seeing the smeared dried blood under his nose with the shattered visor. The arm canon had transformed into a black and white device in Keith's hand.

"The beam will draw scouts over," the young leader of Voltron murmured. "We'll have to hide."

"Don't go far," Lance gestured to the Garrison, "I just need to get Kosmo -"

"I told him to stay with Pidge." Pause. "You know how he is."

Protect the youngest.

It was no shocker that their wolf would pick up their protectiveness for Pidge. Lance looked over at the other two. Shiro was checking the wound along Allura's head. Even from his side of the barrier he could tell that it was still sluggishly bleeding. Shiro felt eyes on him and looked up. The former Black Paladin's face was calm but the lines around his eyes made it clear that the fight drained him.

Lance felt his lungs constrict as he stared at his second family.

"Pidge will send him as soon as she wakes up," he voiced out with a slight rasp. "So you better hide real good mullet."

"We will." Keith lifted his untransformed bayard up. "Shiro and I know this area better than anyone else."

Leifsdottir saw the purple lights first. "Drones are approaching in fifteen seconds."

For a moment Lance had forgotten about the MFEs. He looked up to the dark sky. There was no way to mistaken those lights for anything else.

"Lance." The teen looked at the tired, reassuring smile on Shiro's face. "Look after the others."

Allura mustered a small smile. "We'll be reunited soon."

"Let's go," Keith murmured.

With that, Keith led them into the desert. Lance followed them with his eyes until Griffin put a hand on his shoulder.

"If the drones get this close -"

"They'll see me," the Red Paladin blankly finished.

Griffin dropped his hand once he started moving again. The distance from the barrier to the buildings was a good walk but right now they needed speed. It was a good thing they had thought to bring a vehicle over. Griffin slipped into the driver's seat. Leifsdottir took the passenger seat while Lance and Kinkade went into the back. The back doors were closing when Commander Iverson's voice sounded out in the comms.

" _MFEs, you are to detain the paladins."_

Griffin revved on accident before he switched out of the parked position. Leifs looked at him from the corner of her eye as Iverson completed his order.

" _Only engage as a last resort..."_

"You ok there?" Lance voiced out.

Griffin looked up to see Lance through the rearview mirror. He could just make out Kinkade's frown. He took a breath before switching the gears correctly.

"It's been a long night."

He glanced at Leifs. She tapped the side of her helmet and waited for Grif to drive. The wheels of their vehicle sounded out against the dirt as Grif purposefully revved louder than he had too.

"Copy, Commander," she murmured quietly.

Lance kept his gaze out the window.

* * *

 

Hunk felt his heart thudding hard as he stripped off Pidge's armor.

Shiro and Coran had given them some first aid tips but like the piloting tips only half of it stuck. He was an engineer and cook. Anything outside of those categories were harder to remember. But he figured he should lay out Pidge face down as to not further aggravate her back injury. Kosmo stood by the medical cot as Hunk worked.

" _Coran and Sam Holt are on their way,"_ Romelle's voice sounded out from his phone.

He had it on speaker so his hands could be free.

"Good," he breathed out. "Her upper armor's off." He eyed the wolf sniffing her hair. "Kosmo's not freaking out so I guess she's not in immediate danger. I did feel her pulse but it's not steady."

" _And a pulse is..."_

"A heartbeat. Sign of life." He checked her forehead. "She's a little cold. Her body could be in shock." He quickly went to the cabinets for a blanket. "Where the quiznak are the Garrison doctors?"

_"A heartbeat is a good sign."_

He hastily pulled out a white sheet, not caring that he dropped a couple. With a snap of his wrists the blanket unfolded. Carefully he laid it on her. He made sure to not touch the injured part of her back. He couldn't think of what else to do. Finally, he plopped down on a chair. He dropped his helmet on the floor before using a corner of the blanket to wipe his sweaty face.

Without anything else to do, his mind ran.

"Why would they try shooting Allura? She just wants to help. It's not even her planet or people. I mean, I wanted you guys to see Earth as your home but then the Galra attacked - And then Allura never tried to change the plans to come to Earth despite what Kolivan said about the missing Altean colony," he winced as that spilled out. "Sorry. I'm sure you and Coran are worried too." He ran a slow hand through his sweaty hair. "It's frustrating. We're the good guys. All we do is help and protect. Other planets know that so why is that so hard to believe on our own darn planet?"

Hunk hung his head for a moment. It took Romelle time to speak again.

" _Sometimes strangers are kinder than the people you know."_

He lifted his head up when Kosmo nosed his hand. He rubbed the wolf's ears. It was more relaxing than he thought it would be. _Therapy dog huh?_ With all they've gone through he was sure everyone needed Kosmo's services. Even Iverson had relaxed once he petted their space wolf.

"You're pretty calm right now." He grinned a little. "You're usually as bad as I am with this sort of thing."

" _I'm not there."_

"That's true." His grin widened. "You're actually squirmier than me and that's saying a lot."

" _This is all fairly new to me,_ " she softly huffed. " _What is your excuse?"_

"Ouch. But I deserved that." There was sound down the hall. Hunk immediately stood up. "I think Sam and Coran are coming."

" _I'll go then_." Pause. "Hunk?"

"Yeah?"

" _We do not need a planet to call home. It's the people that make a family, not a place."_

Hunk's smile carried a weight she couldn't see.

"...Yeah."

* * *

 

There were so many questions running through Sam's mind.

He wanted nothing more than to ask them but he knew they had to wait. His daughter needed him to be focused. He pulled out smocks and gloves for him and Coran. Hunk was ushered out of the room with no complaints. Kosmo stubbornly stayed by her cot but out of their way. One guard was by the door. The other had the sense to look for a doctor.

For now though...

"We'll need to peel back the under armor and then most likely sanitize the wound," Commander Holt slipped on a surgical mask. "Coran, I'll need you to be ready with gauze in case of blood."

"Ready when you are."

He carefully worked open the under armor. It was more difficult the closer he got to the wound. The armor plates took most of the force judging by the cracks and blackness but there was a patch of burnt under armor that had him concerned.

His daughter twitched but she stayed knocked out. Sweat was forming along his forehead. As he feared, the under armor caught some skin.

"I'm sorry Katie."

He went slow but by the increasing murmurings he knew he was causing her discomfort. Once he exposed her back Coran quickly started sanitizing. Sam stared hard at the deep bruise color of her wound on her small frame. This was his youngest. His Katie.

_This was a lethal shot._

If the paladin armor hadn't been so strong...

"Sam?"

Commander Holt focused back. "We'll need to scan for internal injuries."

* * *

 

The curtains were drawn for Pidge's room once the doctor came.

Griffin had sent Leifsdottir to help Rizavi. Kinkade and himself were on either side of Lance and Hunk. The wolf was standing by the closed door. They had to drag Kosmo out when the doctor declared the animal as unsanitary. Hunk was sitting on the floor. Lance and the MFEs were leaning against the wall. No one spoke for the last twenty minutes.

"Did the Admiral really want Allura taken out?" Lance quietly asked.

Griffin sighed to himself. He was honestly surprised he hadn't been asked sooner.

"You broke a part of the barrier. How did you think she'd react?"

"We're not traitors." Hunk grumbled. "We did it to save people. Besides, you guys said it was fixed already." Pause. "You MFEs are in deep water too. You attacked the Garrison guards."

Kinkade grunted. Griffin kept his eyes forward.

"I'd worry about your team. We can handle ourselves."

Lance crossed his arms and tsked. "If anything happens to our team -"

"Threats against the Admiral only hurt your defense," Kinkade dryly responded.

"She threatened us first." Hunk's usually kind eyes slowly chilled. "We did nothing to -"

"Hunk," Lance cut off. "They make a good point."

To Griffin's surprise the Yellow Paladin did not argue any further. _Isn't Keith the leader? Why would Hunk listen to Lance?_ Unless he was in charge in the event Voltron's main leader was absent. _But Lance?_ The guy was only good enough to be a cargo pilot and almost as hot headed as Keith.

Lance glanced at Griffin when he felt eyes on him.

Then Lance looked over at Kinkade standing near Hunk before he shifted back to Griffin. The MFE leader was taken back by the assessing expression especially as Lance's eyes narrowed. He could practically see Lance connecting the dots. Was this really the same goofy cadet he knew years ago?

"Why are you two still here?"

Griffin saw no need to lie. "We have orders to bring you to the Admiral."

"Not until Pidge wakes up."

"That's not for you to dictate," Griffin murmured.

"But it is your call to make."

The MFE leader and Right Hand of Voltron stared off for a moment. Griffin then crossed his arms and went back to leaning against the wall.

"The Admiral can wait another half an hour."

"If Pidge wakes up then."

"Half an hour," Griffin reiterated.

Lance shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when it comes."

Griffin gave him a stern look but said nothing. Kinkade shared a look with his leader. James half rolled his eyes. Kinkade let out a snort.

They still didn't understand the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very actiony but I needed to cover what happened with those inside the Garrison. I also wanted to get Romelle in the story since she's pretty much in the background for the second half of the season. XD
> 
> Then of course get Colleen Holt in here. She's so awesome. I had no complaints with Colleen in the season. Veronica too.
> 
> Next chapter covers Keith, Shiro, and Allura's dilemma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, long chapter. Lots of info. Here we go.

The cool desert air both stung and soothed Keith's still swollen nose.

He took a selfish moment to look around. He knew these canyons and rock formations carved by the elements. This environment used to be his hiding place. Then he learned it was Shiro's favorite area to fly his hover cycle. Together, they made it somewhere they could just let everything fade away. Hide in plain sight. Be the haven that the Garrison could not give them.

He stared at the purple lights of the drones' searchlights in the distance.

The Galra were still trying to track down the refugees. Add the mysterious beam from his bayard...With a sigh he slipped his head back into the darkness. The rock nook was not meant for three people but they had to hide wherever they could. It wasn't as jagged as their last place at least. There were more scouts and drones than Keith thought there would be. _We can't stay here too long._ Constant movement was their only option.

Shiro grunted as Allura's foot stepped on his.

"My apologi-"

"It's fine," he cut off.

If Keith could turn his head he would have. That was the second time Shiro was curt with her. There was increased activity outside, drawing his attention forward. Allura furrowed her brows. She shifted again. Shiro withheld another grunt as her knee hit his shin.

"Stop _moving_."

"I'm trying to give you space," she bit out in a low whisper. "Is that not what one does around an angry person?"

"I'm not angry."

"And rice paper isn't delicate," she snipped.

"Guys-" Keith began to warn.

It was not needed.

Through the thin rock opening they could see the purple Galra lights. Keith took a half step back while staying in front of them. He readied his hand should he need his bayard. When the chips were down he knew what he'd choose. Losing the element of surprise would greatly hurt their chances of defeating Sendak quickly but they'd figure something out if it occurred.

_I'll be damned if I let them get hurt._

Behind him Shiro lifted his arm up to shield Allura from view. She stayed still. Despite Shiro's arm she could feel Keith's breath through his armor. There was no personal space between the three of them. It made the nook uncomfortably warm. Sweat went into her head wound. She winced at the discomfort.

The lights were getting brighter.

They could feel each other's tension. Shiro shifted his hand along Keith's shoulder. Allura leaned her forehead along Shiro's chest plate. _My head_...She needed fresh air soon. The unmistakable sounds of metal armor of sentries came near them. None of them breathed. Allura put her right hand along her thigh in preparation for her bayard.

The sounds moved. The lights dimmed. They did not relax yet.

_'They always double back,_ ' all three thought. It was basic Galra sentry protocol. Moving on gave the illusion of security. To relax was to leave an opening. Sendak was the type of monster to know this and take advantage of it.

Allura blinked hard. She felt herself sway - Shiro gripped her forearm. He set himself directly against her and the wall in an effort to keep her standing. There was no room to sit. If she crumbled now she'd agitate her arm.

"Breathe," he murmured above her ear.

Her eyes fluttered half open. She felt his chest plate slowly expand and then retreat. She found the rhythm of his breath easy to follow. It was still too stuffy but focusing on following his breath did help somewhat. She could hear the sentries doubling back. Slowly breathing wasn't enough. Not right now.

'Find a safe place.'

A memory floated into her mind.

_She was flying alongside another Garrison jet. She looked at Adam's cockpit, seeing his serious expression. She suddenly weaved in front of him with a grin. Adam took the bait and weaved above him. The playfulness fell into a calm, peaceful weaving pattern amongst the clouds. It wasn't part of their training at all. Iverson was going to let them have it when they landed but she didn't care._

_She could stay up here all day..._

Her teeth clenched behind her closed lips. She gripped his forearm with her good arm. He looked down at her. He mistook her expression. He moved his head so his chin rested on top of her head. The gesture of comfort made her angry, sad, and grateful all at the same time. For someone who has been through so much she could not believe how open he was to give reassurances.

_Even though another part of himself has been lost to the Galra..._

"I'm going to scout," Keith murmured.

Allura moved her hand to grip Keith's wrist. Shiro squeezed his shoulder. Then Keith slipped out. They stayed still for a moment. There was no guarantee that it was safe to venture out yet. Not until Keith could confirm. Her eyes closed momentarily. Without Keith's body heat it was a little easier to breathe.

"I _am_ angry," came Shiro's low murmur.

She opened her eyes to stare at his chest plate. Alteans and Galra had better low light vision than humans. Numerous other races did too. She moved her head so she could look at him. They knew that the clone's body was mostly Takashi Shirogane.

...But a part of its DNA was unknown.

She could see that 'unknown' reflected in his face. His dark pupils were a little sharper. His clenched teeth showed his more pronounced canines. His expression was fierce and protective and mixed with another emotion that made his eyes seem fragile.

"You promised, Allura."

Their first and last mission together. He had been shocked. His damned Galra arm couldn't pierce the pod's door. He could only watch as the sentries gathered around her, lunging, as she just stood there with a smile on her face.

The last time he felt that helpless was when the Galra separated Sam from him and Matt. He loathed that feeling. Which is why he made her swear on her honor as the Princess of Altea to never do that again. No matter the circumstances. It took a long time to get her to swear to it but it had reassured him that it would not happen again.

Until an hour ago when she tried to grab him.

She looked away. "The others need you more."

"...Don't," he fisted his hand along the wall, " _ever_ think that."

"There are some people the universe cannot afford to lose." She gave him a mirthless smile. "I am not one of them."

He felt his anger simmer. He just felt disbelief as he saw how much she believed that to be true. _This isn't just guilt over Lotor._ This was something deeper. Something that had been festering for a much longer time than the past couple of months.

"Allura?"

There was a shadow in the opening. They relaxed when they recognized Keith's silhouette.

"We should go."

* * *

 

Being stuck in a room was bothering Colleen but she could cope.

Being cooped up in a civilian dormitory while her MFEs and brother were fighting was agitating Veronica so much that her left foot couldn't stop tapping. It got to the point where Colleen pointedly looked over at her in the middle of reading and arched her brow.

Veronica stopped by standing up.

She walked over to where Romelle was. The teen had been standing by the window ever since she hung up with Hunk. Where they were wasn't directly facing the west side of the grounds so there wasn't anything to see. Romelle turned head brought her hair into Veronica's immediate view. She used to wear two pigtails but now her long blonde hair was in a single ponytail with two intricate braids along the sides of her head.

"My mom must be so happy."

Romelle started at that. "What was that?"

"Rachel told me that Lance brings you along when he visits the family." Veronica pointed at the braids. "I'd recognize my mom's technique anywhere." She leaned against the wall. "She used to do our hair when we were little."

"...I did not mean to intrude on any familial traditio-"

"Please. The McClain motto is 'the more the merrier.' " Veronica pushed her glasses up. "Does she still hum while she braids?"

"...Yes. She does." She pulled her ponytail over her shoulder to stroke. "It's a different tune than I'm familiar with but still comforting."

Veronica's idle curiosity around the mystery of Romelle reawakened. What with other things going on she hadn't the chance to ask. She snagged onto her opportunity, needing the distraction.

"Commander Holt told us that Allura and Coran were the last Alteans. So..."

"Where did I come from?" the girl dully finished. This would be the third time Romelle would have to explain. It was bad enough that she still saw her little brother's sunken face and shriveled skin behind her eyelids when the night dragged on too long. Her violet eyes darted over to Colleen. The older woman was still reading but Romelle had a feeling she was listening. "I'd rather wait to explain once Sam Holt and the others return," she softly murmured, "I only wish to explain one more time. And then..." her eyes closed, her voice dropped down to a whisper. "No more."

The shift in mood had been unexpected. Suddenly Veronica could see why Lance would bring Romelle to their family, especially their doting mother. Romelle let out a squeak as the MFE handler pulled her in for a hug.

"You don't have to say at all. Sorry. I'm insensitive when I'm curious."

Romelle lightly returned the hug before pulling out of it. "You, Pidge's family, and Earth's pilots need to know," her brows lowered in anger. "Lotor's crimes will be known to those who have the power to fix it."

Veronica's curiosity grew. But. "Only if that's what you want."

Romelle nodded without hesitation. Wanting to change the topic, Veronica recalled something.

"Did my niece show you this yet?"

Romelle leaned over to see Veronica's phone. Her brows came together in confusion but she could clearly see her name written on the piece of paper. Lance's niece and nephew took it upon themselves to teach her some of Earth's written language. Lance's mother helped them figure out how her name would look in their tongue.

"Why did she depict wings coming out of my head?"

"That's your pigtails. Nadia can't wait to grow her hair out and wear it like you used to."

Romelle's nose wrinkled. "They're called 'wind sweepers' in Altean."

Veronica laughed. "Then the wings are accurate in this picture."

Romelle pouted. Veronica swiped to the next photo.

"Here's Sylvio's version."

"I did not have horns!"

* * *

 

Hunk frowned up at Lance from his seated position on the floor.

"You can take your helmet off. We'll be able to hear them if they talk."

"I'm good. Thanks."

Griffin looked over at the duo. "Even Kinkade took his off and he's a stickler for protocol."

Lance crossed his arms tighter.

Hunk stood up so he could see him better. "It's making you sweat a waterfall."

"I said I'm fine."

"Tell that to your passed out body in five minutes," Griffin flatly said.

"How about you butt out of our conversation and shut your quiznak?" Lance snapped. "You'll make me miss something."

Griffin and Kinkade looked at each other. At least now they knew where Sam Holt got that alien word from. On Hunk's end his expression grew serious as he realized what was going on with his friend. He laid his hands on his shoulders.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for Kuron," he quietly murmured.

Lance's shoulders shrank.

"...All of that could have been avoided if I-"

"None of us caught on. Not even Keith."

"He wasn't there the whole time," Lance defended.

"But he was the one that visited Kuron the most," Hunk easily disputed," and then Coran and Allura when they'd check his vitals. I'm sure they each saw something questionable but it was just an unthinkable scenario. I mean really. Who would have thought?" He squeezed his shoulders. "That's why hindsight's 20/20."

Lance closed his eyes. "...Yeah. I guess you might have a point."

Hunk smiled when Lance removed his helmet. "Better?"

"Oh yeah."

Lance sank down to the floor. Hunk joined him. Griffin looked at his watch. The half an hour was almost up...Or he could pretend he didn't notice for another ten minutes.

"Who's Kuron?"

The paladins looked at him with a tired expression.

"That's a long story," Lance sighed, "and way too complex to just explain in a couple of seconds."

Griffin slid down with the rest. "Try it."

Lance looked around. The guards were still inside the operating room with the doctor, Sam, and Coran. But just to be safe...He gestured for them to scoot in. Griffin complied but Kinkade quirked a brow first. The MFE leader stared until the teen sighed and came closer.

"Kuron," Lance whispered, "was Shiro's clone."

* * *

 

Shiro reminded Keith of the hidden cave.

They had found it one outing when the sun was scorching hot but they weren't ready to go back to the Garrison. But to get there required passing a patch of open space with no rock cover. It was a risk to take.

Shiro was listening to his helmet. He shook his head when he caught Keith's eyes. _Still no word on the comms._ Pidge's injury was more serious than they had been hoping. It was clear they would need something longer lasting to wait in.

"We'll have to go," Keith sighed. "Allura do you think you can make it?"

"The cool air helps my head."

Keith lightly cracked his neck and then ran. Shiro and Allura were quick to follow. They ran as fast as they could. Halfway through Allura stumbled over something. Shiro caught her just in time.

"Quiznak," she muttered.

If only she could shapeshift into a Galra again. But the shifting would only make her injuries worse. Keith instantly squatted down. Shiro caught on and easily maneuvered her to fall along Keith's shoulder.

"Put me down right -"

Keith stood up, making her breath suddenly leave her. His training with the Blades had built his upper body to be able to run with another person along his shoulder.

They took off again.

By the time they reached rock cover Keith's face was completely wet. Allura grumbled something in her mother tongue as Shiro helped her onto her feet. Keith took a moment to catch his breath. Shiro shook his head as he caught what Allura said.

"Coran wouldn't approve."

She bit out something else but in Japanese. Keith would have laughed at Shiro's gaping if he had enough breath to spare. She put a hand along her hip as she listened to Shiro's scold.

"I wonder where I learned it from," she breezily replied.

That shut Shiro up.

Keith let out a small smile. "Alright guys, let's save the jokes for later."

Shiro half glowered at Allura before taking the lead. "The entrance should be down this way."

They walked over to the sloping edge of the ravine. Shiro halted when he looked down. The natural steps that used to exist were now gone. He let out a sound of frustration. _Galra lasers_. He'd recognize those scorch marks anywhere.

"It's not here," Keith frowned.

"Can we afford to look somewhere else?" Allura murmured as she sat on a flat rock.

Shiro looked at the graying sky. "The sun will be out soon."

"We'll be exposed," Keith sighed. "We'll just have to climb."

He squatted down for Allura. She did not move.

"No."

"Come on Allura. Your arm's -"

"Shiro only has one arm."

"Thanks for the reminder," came Shiro's wry response. "Even with your strength you'll need two hands to work with. Your balance is off."

"Then let's make it two hands," she easily latched onto. "You know how to reset dislocations."

Keith sighed. "If your arm's _only_ dislocated."

"A quick physical check will confirm it."

"Not for certain," Shiro protested.

"It's a risk I'll take."

"Allura," Keith frowned, "you don't need to -"

"Yes I do. I refuse to further burden you two like this."

Shiro and Keith shared a look. They knew that stubborn set of her brow. No matter what they told her she wouldn't change her mind. They still weren't certain if it was a royalty thing, Altean thing, or just an Allura thing.

"Let's make it quick," Keith muttered.

Shiro stood aside as Keith undid the plates of armor. Then Shiro knelt down so he could feel her arm. She winced several times. He tested her arm motion which caused her to let out a sharp yelp.

"Sorry," Shiro offered when she glared at him. "I don't feel anything sticking out."

"Ok." Keith switched with Shiro. "I've done my fair share," he assured her. "Just try not to be loud when I pop it back in."

"I'll try," she flatly said.

"I'll keep her steady." Shiro sat behind her on the flat rock. "Allura, you can yell into my shoulder. Ready when you are Keith."

"Shouldn't it be when I am r-"

Keith's quick motion cut her off. Her face buried between the space of Shiro's collarbone and neck to muffle her yell. Her breathing was ragged as her unnaturally stretched arm ligaments throbbed back into their normal place. She moved her head to Shiro's shoulder as her breath calmed.

"Ow," she half groaned.

* * *

 

Rizavi and Leifsdottir were done getting the refugees settled in the cafeteria when guards came in.

The two quickly stood at attention as they recognized the graying hair and glasses of Councilman Sablan. The Garrison council members had been meeting with the Admiral when the Galra suddenly attacked. With the barrier up and everywhere else practically gone the council had no choice but to remain here on the front instead of their emergency bunkers.

The sounds of the cafeteria quieted behind them.

They did not turn to look at the refugees' faces. The MFEs were already in deep water. To break simple greeting protocol would be completely unfounded and only seen as unwarranted defiance or worse, insubordination. Any of those could be grounds for suspension or expulsion. ' _It would be wise for us to obey_ ,' Leifs had quietly explained to Rizavi when she came, ' _until we know the results of our transgressions._ '

_Looks like we're about to find out_ , Rizavi wryly thought.

Her dark eyes slid over to Leifs. She's not going to initiate any of the talking. While Leifs wouldn't be rude, Rizavi knew that her tone and dazed stare unnerved people. Then Leifs would notice their unease, which then would make her self conscious (in Leifs' own way) and try another tactic like a methodical verbal chess player, but only end up making the prototype AI seem more human than her and further feed the unease...

It could get into a vicious cycle. The only problem with Rizavi doing the talking was her lack of control of what came out. That's all. Where the heck was Griffin when she needed him?

"At ease MFEs," Sablan slightly smiled before walking past them.

The two MFEs shared a look but stayed behind him as per Garrison protocol. The guards stayed behind them. It made Rizavi a little on edge especially after their scuffle with the guards by the barrier.

"Citizens of Earth, the Galaxy Garrison welcomes you."

_Uh. Ok._ Rizavi looked at Leifs. She didn't look surprised - not that Rizavi had ever seen the teen with that expression before. _I guess the Garrison had a change of heart. Or they're just trying to make a bad situation look good on their part._

"Please eat and rest. Spare clothing will be provided. Be assured, we will do everything..."

Rizavi zoned out as Sablan continued talking for another three minutes. Then she started when she caught "by the MFEs," phrase but too late. Was that last sentence good or bad? She really needed to stop tuning out speeches. Leifs was looking at her. Sablan was turned towards her too.

"We'll look after you," Rizavi loudly proclaimed. "Anything you need, just ask."

Was that the right thing to say? She didn't dare look at Leifsdottir.

Sablan smiled congenially. "And there you have it."

_I guess it was._ She almost audibly sighed. Then Sablan turned back to them. The smile was still on his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He walked towards the doors. Two guards opened them while the other three stayed inside the cafeteria. Then Sablan paused to look over his shoulder.

"He wants us to follow," Leifsdottir quietly informed Rizavi.

The chatter in the cafeteria started up again as the doors closed.

" 'Anything,' Officer Rizavi?" Sablan folded his hands behind his back. "I wasn't aware you are in a position to offer that."

"It just came out sir."

"Clearly," the councilman calmly replied. "Well, what's said is said. How comfortable they are here will be dependent on you, their saviors."

"And the Paladins sir," Rizavi added without control, "they are the ones that got them here safely."

"Speaking of the Paladins," His smile was tight. "I believe you were given explicit orders to detain. Yet we have only seen three enter the building."

"The others are beyond the barrier," Leifsdottir responded, "sir."

"Yes. For now."

Rizavi frowned. "Sir?"

"You should be at the barrier, officers." Sablan fixed his glasses. "The admiral wants answers from all of them."

"Ah, yes sir."

Sablan nodded. "You're dismissed."

The MFEs turned towards their destination. But Rizavi had felt a question burning the back of her tongue the longer the conversation went on. It was going to come out. She knew it. _Leifs, stop me_...She looked at her for support. Leifsdottir gave her a slow blink and then stopped walking. _She...wants me to ask?_

Oh no...

"Councilman!"

Sablan glanced back. "What is it officer?"

_Don't ask,_ Rizavi scolded herself. _Just say 'sorry, never mind,' and walk away...But if Ina wants to know - Don't ask. Don'taskdon'task..._

"If the admiral wants answers then why did the guards try attacking the Altean Princess? Surely that'll just turn them against the Garrison. Or the admiral. So -"

She halted her quick words as Sablan smiled widely.

"Why indeed."

The councilman turned around and left with his guards in tow.

* * *

 

Kinkade looked to Griffin. That was not who they thought it would be.

"But wait. That would mean Shiro would have -"

"He went missing for a long time," Hunk murmured. "We ended up finding his clone instead."

"What happened to him?"

"Zarkon..." Lance swallowed the lump starting to form, "caused his disappearance."

Kinkade's eyes narrowed as he took in the paladin's expression. And then coupled with what they knew about the threat level of the Galra, combined with the knowledge that Zarkon was the Emperor of this hostile alien race...

"...Officer Shirogane died, didn't he?"

Griffin stared at Kinkade in disbelief. _And he says I'm the King of the Long Shots._

"Ryan, really? We saw him not even two hours ago -"

"He's right."

Griffin turned to look at Lance. _If he's pulling my leg._..But Hunk's eyes carried a similar weight.

"...You guys are serious, aren't you?"

The operating door opened. Kosmo got up. Sam and Coran stepped out first. Sam quickly grabbed Kosmo before he could slip inside. The wolf let out a high whine. Sam rubbed his head. The guards came out next.

Lance was the first to stand. "How's Pidge?"

"The back ribs are bruised but she's alive. The doctor's running another scan just to be safe."

Hunk folded his hands in front of him. "Is she awake?"

"I'm afraid not," Sam looked around. "Where are the others?"

"They're stuck on the other side of the barrier," Lance murmured.

Coran looked at the wolf. "Kosmo -"

"He won't leave Pidge's side until she tells him he can." Lance half smiled. "He's pretty attached to her."

"We all are," Hunk murmured.

Sam stepped up to clasp both of their shoulders. "I'm glad Katie has you guys. Now," the older man's face grew serious, "care to tell me what the quiznak happened out there?"

Griffin stepped up.

"Your daughter took a shot meant for Princess Allura."

"Griffin." Sam's eyes narrowed. "That shot pattern wasn't consistent with a sentry's."

There were pivotal moments in James' life that held heavy, lasting impact. His choice to stand up for Ina Leifsdottir, the “class freak,” led to her loyalty. When he made the top of his class he was allowed to choose two pilots: he chose Ryan Kinkade, the obvious choice and gambled on Nadia Rizavi who was brilliant but one mark away from expulsion.

His choices made them the perfect team to handle alien simulations.

Then his decision to accept the role of leader took them to the MFE Ares program. Completely experimental and with unforeseeable risks. His signing encouraged the others to take the same risks. Courage came in numbers sometimes. And now he had another choice. How to word what happened.

"...It wasn't friendly fire."

Sam's face went blank. None of them had ever seen that happen.

"Coran, could you look after Katie for me?"

One of the guards stepped forward. "The agreement was to come to the med bay. Anywhere else and we will be forced to take you to the Admiral for judgment."

"That's _exactly_ where I want to go."

"So do we," Kinkade murmured behind Griffin.

James inwardly sighed. Kinkade was too good at his job.

"Lance, Hunk. It's time."

"No way. Pidge is still -"

"Leave Number Five to me, Number Three and Number Two."

Hunk frowned. "It's not that we don't trust you Coran, but -"

The older Altean patted his head.

"I know."

Lance closed his eyes as Coran patted his head next. They might have deemed him as their Weird Space Uncle and goofball but there was plenty of affection in that name.

"We'll come back as soon as we can."

Griffin and Kinkade had their helmets back on. Lance and Hunk did the same. Sam was behind them with his guard. The other guard stayed behind to keep an eye on Coran.

"We'll need to talk again," James said.

"The opportunity will come," Lance replied back.

"...Why did you readily agree to that?"

Lance half shrugged.

"It's frustrating being the only ones who know all of this."

Hunk's eyes lowered. "And lonely."

That made James glance at both of them. It kind of sounded like a joke but the far off look in both of their eyes made them look lost. _On their own planet_. He felt his brows furrow.

He was lucky to not understand that level of trauma.

* * *

 

Allura's whip came in handy.

Though, if the cave had been another five feet lower they would have had issues. She didn't want to think about that. _We're here now._ They were fine for another short while. She kept her eyes closed as Keith checked her temple.

"It's scabbing now so there's no more bleeding."

"That is good."

"Yeah," he sat back on his haunches. "The main injury's internal."

Her brows lowered in discomfort. "I can feel that."

"Can't you heal yourself like you did with the Balmera?"

"I gave the Balmera some of my quintessence," she corrected. "I can use my quintessence to bolster another's." Her tired eyes half opened. "But an injured healer trying to bolster an injured essence will only cause complications."

"I hadn't thought of it like that."

She shrugged it off. "How is your nose?"

"I can still breathe through it."

She half smiled.

There was movement from deep within the cave. Keith and Allura spotted the blue glowing strips of Shiro's paladin armor before seeing him entirely. He carefully sat down with them with water in his helmet.

"The pool's not as big anymore."

Keith pulled out a capsule from the paladin pouch along his belt. He dropped the blue pill into the helmet. They all watched it quickly dissolve. Then Keith picked up the helmet to swirl the water around. His body wanted to just drown in it.

"It might taste a little off still," Shiro gave a sheepish grin, "what with being in a helmet."

"Better than nothing," Keith offered it to Allura.

She pushed it back to him. "You need it more after all that running."

He didn't offer it again. He tried to control his intake. He'd only make himself sick if he drank too much in one go. He gasped in relief. _My tongue was starting to stick to the roof of my mouth._ He took another drink before handing it to Allura. She didn't need as much as Keith.

Shiro took more measured sips. Keith shook his head. _In control even at a time like this._ That's one of many qualities he admired in Shiro. Keith laid down on his back. The rocky floor wasn't really smooth. He got a pointy rock out from under him. _Slightly better_.

"What's that light?"

Keith immediately sat up. Shiro stood up to go closer to the mouth of the cave. He came back with a smile.

"The sun's rising."

Allura slowly got onto her feet. Keith offered her a hand up. She took it, along with his assistance to the mouth of the cave. He passed her to Shiro. She was led to the left side. Shiro pointed over her shoulder to a space shaped like a "v" between two mountains.

"Keep your eyes there."

Keith leaned against the wall behind them. He faintly smiled when he heard her soft gasp. He'd seen the sunrise from here before. He knew that at this angle the peach glow of dawn spilled down a river between the two mountains, making it look like a curving chain of silver. Then, as the sun rose higher the canyon's tawny and almost auburn colors were illuminated. The tops of the still surviving trees near the base of the mountains should glow as the morning dew made the light reflect off of it.

' _This is sublime_ ,' Shiro had laid a hand on the young teen's shoulder. ' _Something so incredible that there are no proper words to measure its greatness._ '

Allura's vision blurred as water built up.

"For a while, I felt something was wrong with me," she quietly murmured, "but I did not know what it was...until now." Her hand clenched over her chest. "There was once a light that burned inside of me so fierce, I didn't think it could ever go out." Tears dripped down her face as she looked back at Keith and Shiro. "I don't feel that anymore," she choked out. "And I don't know if I ever will..."

Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn't offer empty promises that it would be alright. That her inner fire and determination would return like it had never left.

_I know_ , his face told her.

She could see the truth of it as she stared at his dull eyes.

Keith stepped up to them with a sympathetic expression. He'd felt like that before, once. Then he ran into a goodie two shoes that wouldn't take no for an answer. Helped him see a life after his father's passing. _I didn't realize that both of them were still feeling like this_. What kind of leader missed something like that? He immediately pushed away that thought. _This is about them._

He wrapped an arm around each of them.

"You'll find it again," he murmured. "It might not be the same fire," he put his head between theirs, "but that's ok."

Keith felt Allura's hand first as her arm came to his back and then Shiro's. Keith's eyes closed as he pulled them closer. They hugged him tightly with absolutely no restraint. This didn't mean they were fixed. Healing on this level took time. Years even, in some cases.

But Keith knew they'd be just fine.

* * *

 

There was an annoying beeping that woke Pidge up.

She half growled as she slapped her hand out for her alarm. Her hand hit nothing. But her back decided to flare up from moving her arm so suddenly. She groaned out loud.

"Sweet loving quiznak..."

"Number Five!"

She turned her head as Kosmo licked her dangling hand. She was in a hospital room with only Coran and Kosmo. And her back was burning like it had been scalded by hot iron. She owlishly blinked as Coran's face scrunched up in concern. She put her hand on Kosmo's head.

"Go to Keith."

The wolf licked her face and then disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I dropped a lot on you. XD
> 
> So Sablan -or something like that XD - (got his name from Netflix subtitle) is the gray haired dude that was with Admiral Sanda in the hangar with the paladins when they were discussing the lions. You'll remember him as the guy that approached Allura when she was looking at the prosthetic arms. I have no clue what his ranking is or those other people's.
> 
> I just thought it was strange that this Sablan showed up a couple of times but his name isn't mentioned. Or those other people just sitting in the meetings. Figured they were part of the Garrison bureaucracy? They seemed higher than a commander. I am going somewhere with this so bear with me (story wise).
> 
> I had a reviewer on ffn mention that they felt Allura was almost docile this season (except for a couple of scenes) and I do agree to a certain extent. She seemed pensive/introspective like there's a lot going on inside (not necessarily romantic) which I'm attempting to explore in this story.
> 
> The clone's dna: Ok, I am totally convinced that Haggar would have played around with the clone's genetic makeup. She obviously liked Shiro overall (why else make a million clones of the same guy XD) but this is someone that makes robeasts and messes around with quintessence. I can see her splicing some alien dna in there to make him a better weapon. In the fight with Keith, Kuron's pupils were almost catlike and he clearly had fangs.
> 
> Since Shiro's essence was put in this body...I didn't think it was a stretch.
> 
> Being part alien would also explain why Shiro was able to breathe with no helmet on as he fought Sendak on top of the cruiser while flying into Earth's atmosphere. XD I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that wondered how that was possible. Other than saying that it's because Shiro's a badass (though I do not have any complaints with that explanation XD).
> 
> I have the perfect opportunity for some paladin/mfe bonding. Just stick with me. We'll get there. :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Any word yet?"

Shiro kept his helmet off to in case they needed more water but the comms were loud enough that he didn't have to be wearing it to hear. He eyed Allura's prone body. Her head was feeling worse. Sitting or standing wasn't helping her so they suggested she lie down. By how quiet she's been he took it to mean that was the better option.

"Nothing," Shiro murmured.

Keith sighed. "This isn't good. Maybe we -"

The Black Paladin paused as he heard his wolf's teleportation followed by feeling a sudden weight on his back. If Keith wasn't used to Kosmo popping out of nowhere he might have attacked. He grunted as Kosmo's massive paws hung over his shoulders as he whimpered and licked his ear. Then he was forced onto his knees as the wolf tried getting his face.

"Alright, alright," Keith chuckled as he scratched his head. "I missed you too buddy."

Shiro smiled in relief. Allura slowly tilted her head from her spot on the ground to see their new visitor. Her head was a massive pounding sensation. But the sight of Keith being smothered by a space wolf drew out a smile.

"Pidge must have woken up," she quietly murmured.

"Yeah. Now we can teleport back." Keith frowned as he looked at her paler face. "Do you think you'll be fine?"

"I'm not certain," she tiredly answered. "But we do not have any other options."

Shiro put a hand on her shoulder then looked back to Keith.

"How do we do this? I've not seen Kosmo teleport multiple people."

"At his current size there is a mass limit he can teleport at a time." Keith patted Kosmo's side, earning him another face lick." He couldn't teleport Krolia and myself but Allura's smaller than my mom."

"The Galra are a rather tall race." Allura cracked a very small grin. "Krolia must have been shocked by your height."

Keith gave her a half hearted glare.

"We can talk about Keith's height later." Shiro smiled before going back to business mode. "It'll be two trips then. I'll go first and make sure the way's clear for you two."

"If I remember right, there was a large rock formation right by the Garrison gates." Keith transformed his bayard into the sword to draw in the dirt. "With the fortified barrier I don't think Kosmo should teleport us directly to the other side. The distance, plus the added weight, plus the increased power to the barrier might interfere with his ability."

"Stopping outside the gates," Shiro lowered his voice, "would also allow us to assess what we're going into."

Keith and Shiro looked over at Allura then back at each other. The Garrison had tried attacking her. They couldn't forget that fact.

"Good call," Keith murmured.

"I can hear you two," Allura mumbled.

"Then you're feeling better already," Shiro lightly replied.

She softly harrumphed but said nothing else. She lifted her hand to her thigh, calling her bayard. She looked at it for a tick before holding it out.

"Take it Shiro. I'm not in any shape to wield it."

"I've never handled a whip."

"It'll take the form you need it to be," she replied.

He took it. It lit up and transformed into a blaster.

"I thought about a blade," Shiro curiously turned it about, "but figured long range would work better."

Keith looked at it with a smile. "You never did get a chance to use your bayard."

Shiro shrugged. "Didn't really need one with a weaponized arm."

"Can you use that left handed?"

"Do I have a choice?" Shiro looked down the scope. "It can rapid fire so aim isn't as important."

"Good point. Again." Keith half grinned. "Allura's not the only one feeling better."

"My mind does feel less hazy."

"Your essence absorption must be nearly completed," Allura quietly murmured.

"We should get going."

Keith turned to Kosmo and looked over at Shiro. The wolf walked to Shiro and then they disappeared. Keith knelt over by Allura to help her sit up.

"We don't need to stand but I don't think it'll be a good idea to be lying down."

"Certainly not a safe idea," she half groaned as she let her head drop back on Keith's shoulder. "Will this impede you too much?"

Keith shifted his bayard so it wouldn't touch her.

"Not at all. Though I might have to run off in a split tick."

Her eyes half drooped. "I'll take that chance."

Kosmo reappeared.

"Ready?"

She let out a hum. He reached out for the wolf and they teleported. Shiro was in front of them with his back to them and the blaster propped on a rock for support. Allura's eyes were closed shut as she was hit with a strong dizziness.

"I don't see any guards on the other side of the barrier but there's a vehicle coming up," Shiro murmured and then looked back at them. "How's Allura?"

Keith frowned at her. "You think you can make one more jump?"

"A short one," she managed out.

"Shiro."

"I'll meet with whoever's in the vehicle first. Then send Kosmo."

"Ok."

They disappeared. Allura slowly breathed as they waited. Each second was putting Keith on edge. He was about to ask Allura to try the comms in her earrings when Kosmo reappeared.

"Brace yourself," he warned.

Allura felt his arm around her shoulders and then they teleported. Her head spun with the motion. She wanted to throw up. She kept her eyes closed as Keith tried to get her on her feet. There were voices asking if she was ok but the added sounds just made it worse. She turned away from Keith in time.

There was nothing in her stomach but bile.

She gagged again as the smell made her sick. She felt a hand along her back. She cracked an eye open to see Keith holding her up and Shiro trying to comfort her. She still didn't feel her inner fire. But this was one of those moments that made her reaffirm that she'd do _anything_ to protect her family.

No matter what it was.

"I found a bottle in the car," a familiar female voice sounded out.

Allura leaned on Shiro as Keith shifted to uncap the bottle. She took it with a butchered version of "thank you." She rinsed her mouth out as their leader addressed the dark skinned female from the MFEs. Her name escaped her recollection. To be fair she'd doubt she'd recall how to say her own name in this state.

"Thanks," Keith started but then halted halfway, "uh..."

"Nadia Rizavi," the MFE pointed to the blonde, "that's Ina Leifsdottir. But we go by last name while on duty. Like I told Officer Shirogane we're here to escort you to Admiral Sanda."

"Which is fine," Shiro spoke up when Keith made to complain, "as long as we can drop Allura off in the med bay."

"I have no issue with that," Rizavi agreed.

They both looked to Keith. He sighed but then nodded. _This is getting old real quick._ No wonder even Golden Boy Shiro used to escape out into the desert every once in a while back in their Garrison days.

"We need to move," Leifs said. "It's not safe to linger by the barrier."

Rizavi frowned as she looked at Allura. "Is she ok to get in the car?"

"'m fine," Allura got out.

Keith quirked a brow but helped her get in. Shiro got in the other side of Allura so there'd be two people supporting her. Kosmo squeezed himself in between the two front seats. From the passenger seat Leifs curiously looked at the wolf's markings. Riz withheld the strong urge to pet him, choosing instead to do her job and drive. Leifs handed over a first aid kit. Shiro took it with gratitude and handed it to Keith. The Black Paladin dematerialized his bayard to open it.

"Her head's warm," Shiro murmured.

Keith dug out an ice pack, broke it to activate it, and then gave it to Shiro. He maneuvered her head more on Keith's shoulder so the pack would stay on her forehead. She mumbled a sound of thanks. Rizavi looked up into the rearview mirror.

"So your wolf teleports?"

"Short distances," Keith replied.

"That's cool." Riz turned on the a/c. The wolf's eyes closed as he leaned into the artificial wind. Now she had to pet him. Even Leifs reached out to feel a furry ear. His fluffy tail wagged. "So I don't want to make things awkward but I don't know what the Garrison guards were told to do after...well, you know."

Shiro shifted the ice pack before it slid off.

"We'll deal with it when it comes."

"...Sure."

Keith looked away from the window. "How's Pidge?"

"I don't know the details but she's not in mortal danger."

Leifs lightly frowned as she looked ahead. She stopped petting the wolf to tap the side of her visor to zoom in to the upcoming Garrison building.

"Rizavi."

Nadia took in Leifs' expression. She didn't have to guess what the problem was.

"How many?"

"Five at least. Hard to count from this distance."

"Five what?" Shiro voiced out.

"Some Garrison guards up ahead."

Keith darkly muttered, "We could always just teleport into the building."

Shiro looked down at Allura. "Even if she was in the condition to teleport it would only make the problem worse. We need to resolve this immediately. A team divided is already conquered by the enemy."

"Where do you get these sayings?" Keith amusedly murmured.

Shiro mimicked his crooked grin. "Fortune cookies."

"I'm eating the wrong sweets."

Rizavi slowed down the vehicle. "Leifs and I can deal with them first."

All humor was tucked away. "No," Shiro frowned into the mirror. "I'll talk to them."

She eyed the weapon by his feet.

"Talk with words or..."

"I'll do what's needed," Shiro calmly murmured as he dematerialized the blue bayard into his suit, "in _all_ of our best interests."

"Shiro's the most diplomatic," Allura attempted to console.

"Right after you," Shiro grabbed the door handle.

She softly scoffed. "Not always."

"She has a point." Keith crossed his arms. "Remember Ulaz?"

"Remember Slav?" came Shiro's wry tone.

"A draw," Allura tiredly laughed.

Shiro gave her a grin. "I'll be back." With a more serious expression he added, "Don't come out until it's safe."

Keith narrowed his eyes. Allura didn't acknowledge hearing it. Shiro sighed.

"Rizavi, Leifsdottir. I need support."

They already had their rifles slung around their shoulders.

"Copy that."

Keith sat back. "We'll wait."

"Great idea," Shiro breezily replied before exiting the vehicle.

* * *

 

Griffin and Kinkade took Lance and Hunk to the Admiral's office.

Sam insisted on seeing her directly. The guard saw no reasons to argue against it. The doors to the control room hadn't even closed before Commander Holt started talking.

"I thought you couldn't get any more extreme Admiral," Sam half hissed out as his guard quickly trailed behind him, "but oh, this just takes the cake."

A couple of the analysts and techs near the bridge turned around. Admiral Sanda turned away from the screens showing the refortified barrier and a cruiser headed out to the edge, undoubtedly the MFEs. The early morning dawn made everything a dusty color. The rim of the Admiral's hat shadowed her eyes but Sam didn't have to see them to know she was angry. At this point he didn't care.

He was _pissed_.

"Watch your tone commander," Sanda sharply bit out, "or I'll throw you in the brig _now_ rather than later."

"You can throw me to the Galra but I _will_ be heard," Sam spat out, "Your guard nearly _killed_ my daughter."

"...Clear the room," the Admiral commanded.

There was immediate motion.

* * *

 

Shiro told the MFEs to stay ten feet behind, weapons down.

He walked straight to the group of guards. "I don't have time to waste and neither do you," Shiro bluntly got to the point. "One of the paladins needs medical attention."

"As long as that paladin is human, you may proceed," the middle guard intoned. "No aliens are to re-enter the Garrison."

Shiro probably should have answered more eloquently but after all they've been through and then to have the guard say _that_...He threw his head back and laughed. It was completely mirthless and hollow.

It was the sound of a man well past the end of his rope.

Behind him, Riz and Leifs felt uncomfortable chills hearing it. The guards in front of Shiro must have felt the same for they shifted on their feet. The middle guard, the leader of this group, frowned as Shiro's laughter died down and his head bent forward so he could pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I don't see the humor in this," the leader dared to voice out.

Shiro's eyes opened suddenly. Even in the early dawn light the leader could see the slitted dark pupils staring back at him. He took a step back. Then Takashi Shirogane's voice sounded out. All of their eyes were fixed on the sharp canines that peeked out as he spoke with almost no inflections.

"The three of us," Shiro dryly drawled, "are not human."

* * *

 

The officers quickly filed out of the control room except for Sam's guard.

He was a higher rank than the others and had been given orders to keep an eye on the scientist. He did keep his distance though. He was glad for it as the Admiral fully turned to face Sam Holt.

"I made no orders against your daughter," she calmly intoned. The admiral lifted her head. Her eyes were deadly ice. "How _dare_ you accuse me of that."

"She blocked a _lethal_ shot," Sam continued on, "meant for Princess Allura." His voice raised in volume without his control. "The princess isn't just a paladin. The Lions are tied to her life force." He felt his fisted hands shake. "What in the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Tied?" The admiral frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not at liberty to delve that to you," he grounded out, "and even if I was, I still wouldn't say. It doesn't change the fact that you've _lost_ it." He stepped closer to her than what was appropriate. "You're so sucked into your fear you're no longer making _rational_ decisions!" His eyes were lightning as he rumbled out, "You're no longer _fit_ to lead the Garrison."

Admiral Sanda looked at him with cold fire. It was clear to her she'd been going too easy. She looked over Sam's shoulder. "Get this _fool_ out of my sight. A day in the brig might do him some good."

The guard cuffed his hands behind his back.

"After this is over," Sam yelled out as the guard dragged him away, "you'll have to answer for all the decisions you've made Admiral! Every. Single. _One_."

"Make it three days," she icily ordered. "And only water."

The door slid closed. She fisted her hands on a desk and then turned on a comm.

"Get me the Head of the Garrison Guards."

There was a long pause on the line. " _Officer Konson is dealing with the remaining paladins at the front of the buil-_ "

There was a muffled explosion outside. The comm went offline. The lights flashed on and off as well as the orange screens before stabilizing. Admiral Sanda stared wide eyed as the main security screens showed outside around the Garrison buildings.

The particle barrier _flickered_.

"Shit..."

* * *

 

"Weapons please."

Lance crossed his arms. James sighed.

"You can't honestly think I can leave you two armed before meeting Admiral Sanda."

"We didn't ask to meet with her," Hunk grunted. "So that's not our problem."

"You'll get them back," Kinkade voiced out.

"I'll lock them in my room," Griffin offered, "I've got a hidden lockbox in there."

Lance tapped his forefinger along his arm guard as he weighed their options.

"We'll want them right back."

Kinkade and Griffin stared as they materialized them from their suits.

"Where did - how -?"

"Cool Paladin gear." Lance grinned. "Maybe Pidge and Coran can make you guys cool MFE gear."

Kinkade hummed as he took Lance's bayard. It was hard to tell what Kinkade was thinking but all three of them could see the way his eyes lit up at the prospect.

"That would be great," Griffin chuckled.

They were going into the Admiral's office when the alarms went off. Lance and Hunk froze as an automated voice told civilians to go down to the emergency bunkers. Kinkade and Griffin were tuning into their helmets' comms before they shared a grim look.

"Griffin," Lance frowned. "What happened?"

* * *

 

"You're an abomination," Officer Konson spat out.

"I've been called worse." Shiro's face was oddly calm. His pupils were back to normal. "But it doesn't change the facts. You need Voltron to get rid of Sendak. And you need all five paladins to form Voltron. We'll need to get through to save the Blue Paladin."

Shiro ventured a step forward. Out of instinct Officer Konson lifted his rifle up. Shiro tiredly sighed.

"I'm sorry for my manner but we've been hiding from the Galra all night. I wanted to be up front with you so you'd trust us. We're here to save Earth. And then we'll go back into space to continue fighting the Galra."

The Head of the Guards kept his rifle up.

"My soul is still human and my body is...mostly human. The other paladin is half human. Allura's Altean, the tech from the people whose particle barrier has kept you safe this entire time. We are _allies_ , we're not the danger."

Some of the guards looked to each other. But their leader did not stay his hand.

"We just need the Lions, not the paladins."

"Sendak's a warmonger who only believes in strength. Anything he sees as _weak_ will be cut down." Shiro bitterly scoffed. "Hand over the Lions and it's like trusting Hitler to keep his word."

"Officer Konson -" one of the guards voiced out.

"Quiet."

"This situation is dire," Shiro murmured in an understanding tone. "I'm afraid too, officer. We've had this fear of the Galra for years. Earth is not alone." Shiro's eyes narrowed. "But don't let that fear _blind_ you."

"...I'd take my chances, alien."

Shiro's patience snapped. A man like this was loyal and dutiful but also hardheaded. He was a man of action. Being cooped up behind the particle barrier for months was not good for this type of man.

"If you need something to shoot," Shiro stepped up right in line with his rifle. "Go ahead. Take your frustration out on me." His gray eyes fiercely fixed onto Officer Konson's black visor where his eyes should be. "But don't you _dare_ take it out on my team."

"Officer Shirogane -"

"Konson sir, please -"

"Let's talk about this -"

Shiro heard the MFEs' footsteps behind. He lifted his hand up in a halting gesture without looking away from Officer Konson. He didn't hear them approach any closer.

"Take your shot soldier," Shiro grimly commanded.

Officer Konson fired.

* * *

 

"A particle barrier generator exploded. The added power must have been too much. The barrier's still up but..." Griffin and Kinkade gave their bayards back. James pointed down the hall. "You guys need to go to the bunkers. Just follow the flashing lights."

"Wait where are you two going?" Hunk asked.

"Our techs will need the Galra distracted to fix the generator. We're lucky they haven't noticed yet but it's only a matter of time." Griffin reached into his shirt and slipped a chain off. "I need you to take this just in case."

Kinkade yanked off his chain and tossed it to Hunk. Lance stared hard at James' dog tags. He held it out back to him with a deep frown.

"You're coming back."

James didn't grab it but gave a tired smile. "I always hope so."

The MFEs ran off.

Hunk fisted Kinkade's dog tags with watery eyes. He wasn't self centered. But he hadn't considered what the MFEs went through being the only fighters for Earth. All the other Garrison fighters were useless against the Galra. The wall of names made that very clear.

"Lance -"

"Let's go," Lance rasped out.

The MFEs had annoyed the crap out of him when they first met but none of that mattered now. They ran the way the MFEs went but then went back down the hallway leading to the med bay.

It was going to take a crazy Altean and super genius to fix the particle barrier.

* * *

 

Personnel were back in the control room.

"Send out guards to put out that fire and our best engineers!" Iverson yelled out. "Turn off all alarms outside. We don't want to alert the Galra."

"Iverson, call the MFEs," Admiral Sanda turned him. "We need cover for as long as possible."

A tech turned on the comms for Iverson.

"MFE Ares fighters, report to the hangar for a Level Zero immediately." Iverson turned back to the Admiral. "We should get Sam up here too."

"That won't be necessary. We can patch a generator."

Iverson frowned at that.

* * *

 

Keith was out of the vehicle the second he heard the rifle.

"Shiro!"

Rizavi grabbed his arm. He could have shrugged her off but he had the sense to halt himself. No one moved after that. It was complete silence as they stared at the scorching mark. Shiro slid his gaze down to the ground a foot away from him. Keith's bayard transformed out of its sword form back to its resting form.

Officer Konson stepped back.

The guards came forward as Shiro walked back to the car. Keith made to walk back but Rizavi's words halted him.

"They're helping."

Sure enough, one of them opened the car and the other offered a hand out to Allura. She was wobbly on her feet. Shiro took over, getting her arm around his shoulders and then shifted it around her waist. Kosmo trailed behind them but stopped next to Keith as the rest went inside the Garrison.

The yellow tint in Keith's eyes faded away.

Leifsdottir tilted her head. "Your eyes change during dire situations. Elevated blood pressure and heartrate are most likely the chemical triggers your body senses and results in your transformation."

"I've been told," Keith murmured.

"Officer Shirogane suggested you are half human."

"I am."

Rizavi chimed in. "You know what the other half is?"

He quirked a brow at her blunt question. "I see you're not shy about asking anything."

"Nope."

He started walking towards the building. "I do know."

Nadia lightly pouted when that was all he said. She and Leifs followed him. She opened her mouth to prod some more when an explosion rumbled behind them. Quickly they turned to see one of the generators on fire.

The barrier flickered before becoming solid again. Alarms immediately sounded out from the Garrison. Leifsdottir tuned into her comms. Rizavi followed suit. They looked to each other and nodded.

"Oh no," Keith breathed out.

"We need to borrow your wolf," Rizavi firmly stepped up.

Keith frowned as his mind quickly made connections.

"I don't know that any of Sendak's fleet will care about four fighters causing trouble."

"Give us more credit than that," Rizavi put a hand on her hip, "Sendak's wanted our heads for _months_."

"He issued a 'kill on sight' order with the promise of a promotion," Leifsdottir added.

"...We'll look after the Garrison." Keith looked at them solemnly. "Plan for a long run, not short term. We don't know how long it'll take to fix the barrier."

Rizavi and Leifsdottir put their hands on Kosmo.

"So what, do I tell him where -?"

"Picture the hangar. Just one of you."

Keith got Kosmo's attention and pointed to Rizavi. The wolf looked at her and then his eyes glowed. They disappeared. Keith closed his eyes for a moment.

_Good luck_.

* * *

 

By the time Lance and Hunk made it to the med bay Pidge was already up.

"What needs fixing?" Pidge asked before anyone could talk.

Lance and Hunk hugged her head.

"I don't know if it's conceited that you thought we needed you," Hunk laughed, "but we do so I don't really care right now."

"Stay stuck up Pidgeon," Lance gushed.

"Yeah yeah. I'm awesome. Now let's go."

"In your hospital gown?"

"I don't want the under armor rubbing my back. I got the pants on so who cares?"

Coran squatted down. "I'll carry you over."

"..."

"Your short little legs and injured back will slow us down," Lance pointed out.

"Shut up," Pidge groused as she got on Coran's back. "Or I'll tell Keith you're growing a mullet too."

Lance fisted his hands. "A guy misses _one_ haircut and everyone's on his case!"

Pidge winced as Coran stood up.

"You ok?" Hunk stepped up to her.

"Painkillers should be kicking in. I'll be fine. Just go."

"Hey where's your guard?" Lance looked around.

"He took off once the alarms sounded," Coran said as he adjusted Pidge's hold. "We insisted in staying here until you returned."

"Took your sweet time though," Pidge hedged.

"You're being such a sour puss but I'm just so happy right now," Hunk grinned.

They took off running.

* * *

 

Shiro looked through the window of Allura's hospital room as the doctor ran tests.

She passed out shortly after they carried her in. The fact that her heart monitor was still going was the only thing keeping him calm. Head injuries were never something to mess around with. He only wished he insisted she'd get checked out back when he first brought Pidge in. He wished he realized her state of mind sooner. Clearly she needed them to look out for her right now.

He clenched his hand tightly.

"After these tests," one of the guards murmured on the other side of the hallway, "we'll need to relocate her and you to the bunkers."

"Alright."

"Sir, about what happened outside...Did you want Officer Konson to shoot you?"

The corner of Shiro's mouth twitched. He didn't look away from the window.

"...I think...a part of me did."

The guard looked back to his fellow guard. He lifted his helmet up, revealing a young man with his orange hair in a crew cut. The guard next to him revealed a woman with dark sandy hair in a short ponytail.

"You're still human to most of us," the guy voiced out. "If that's any consolation, Shirogane sir."

Shiro looked at them. His small smile was enough but his words made them feel even better about the situation.

"Thank you."

* * *

 

Keith knew his team.

That's why he stayed outside with Kosmo. They exclaimed upon seeing him but he was quick to cut them off.

"There's not much time. Hunk will go first. Then Pidge and Coran. Lance, you'll teleport with me."

Kosmo went to Hunk. When it was Pidge and Coran's turn Pidge offered a mock salute before they teleported. Keith raised a brow at that.

"I think her meds finally kicked in," Lance shrugged.

Keith rolled his eyes fondly. He wouldn't trade his team for anyone else.

* * *

 

James quietly led them to their target.

The most they figured it was some sort of communication tower. Whatever it was it was one of the Galra's works in progress that was almost completed. Destroying this wouldn't do much in the grand scheme of things but if Sendak was like most beings he'd be pissed off about having to redo something that was almost finished.

"Alright team you know the plan. Set your bomb then disperse up into the upper atmosphere. Use minimal fire as possible. They drain the fighters too much."

" _Plan for the long run,_ " Rizavi added in.

"Exactly Rizavi. That's a good way to put it."

She laughed a little on the comms, getting a kick out of getting credit for Keith's words. Leifsdottir shook her head while Kinkade shrugged it off as nerves.

"Ok..." James muttered before refocusing. "On my mark we detonate. Go!"

The fighters flew off to each corner of the tower.

* * *

 

Pidge and Coran pushed aside the techs.

"Go fortify the other ones," Pidge impatiently waved. "The loss of a generator's putting stress on the other ones around it. We can't have another explosion."

Hunk looked at the mechanical side. "This is bad. I'll need to replace practically the whole thing. Lance, I need a hand."

"Whoa, I don't know a thing -"

"No I literally need hands. Just hold the metal lid up while I disconnect stuff."

"Oh ok. That I can do."

Keith and Kosmo kept an eye out in the skies. Other Garrison guards were around doing the same thing. An explosion sounded out. For a second he feared it was another generator but then he saw a tall metal tower fall down. He could feel the vibrations in the Earth as it made contact with the ground. He could see what he assumed were the MFEs fighters shoot up into the clouds.

Not even a full minute later several purple lasers filled the skies.

The MFEs shot out of the clouds. Keith's brows furrowed as each MFE had a whole swarm of Galra fighters on their tails. _Guess they weren't exaggerating about Sendak's kill order._ He acutely watched as they maneuvered flawlessly. Galra fighters crashed into each other, causing explosions in the sky. The longer Keith watched the MFE flight patterns the more familiar it seemed to him.

"Hey," he called out to a guard. "Who taught them to fly?"

"Commander Holt."

"Who was their instructor?" Keith reiterated.

The guard consulted with another guard. Lance looked over at Keith but made sure not to move his hands. Their leader was being oddly persistent about this.

"Keith, why are you -"

"Senior Officer Williams."

Lance felt his throat tightened. Keith looked back to the skies.

"Adam," he murmured.

* * *

 

The barrier generators were fixed but the MFEs had yet to return.

Pidge and Allura were in the same room. Keith and Shiro stayed with them while Lance and Hunk checked in with the McClains and the Holts. While the guards reassured Shiro that most of the Garrison trusted them, he knew how dangerous the rest could be. Kosmo laid on Pidge's bed as she was the smallest of the two. Keith's bayard was out in its sword form while Shiro had Allura's bayard in its blaster form along his lap.

"Shiro."

"Yeah?"

"The MFEs are using yours and Adam's flight tactics from your fighter days."

"Oh. Well I'm glad Adam insisted on recording all of that."

"...Shiro." Pause. "He mentored them."

For a moment, Shiro forgot to breathe. It made sense, now that he thought about it. If he had been considered the best in the Garrison then that made Adam the next best. They had been partnered for a reason...But having it told to him so bluntly was bringing up all sorts of mixed emotions. He couldn't pin one feeling down if he tried.

"...Oh."

Another breath passed and then Shiro stood up.

"I'll be back," he lowly murmured.

Keith felt his expression soften. "Ok."

* * *

 

It was pitch black when someone spotted the MFEs.

Their fighters had seen better days. There were scorch marks from Galra lasers and their windshields were covered in bugs and grime and other stuff James would rather not think about. He groaned as he pulled himself out of the fighter. His eyes hurt. His back was killing him. His hands were sore from gripping the controls so long and so tight.

"Now I really need the bathroom," Rizavi whined.

Their technicians helped them down. James carelessly dropped his helmet to the ground. He couldn't hold onto it if he tried.

"We made it," Kinkade murmured.

Leifsdottir's eyes were tired but she managed a rare smile. It was so miniscule and faint but it made James smile back.

"Yeah. We did."

They slowly walked towards the hangar doors. Someone in the olive green uniform was standing there, waiting. James blinked as he recognized the silver hair.

"Officer Shirogane? What -"

Shiro didn't say anything except step up and extend a hand. He looked down at it and took it. Shiro smiled as he adjusted his grip.

"In space we clasps the forearms."

"Oh."

James changed it. Then yelped when Shiro pulled him in for a hug. James' face reddened. Veronica had hugged him weeks ago. But Shirogane's embrace was even more engulfing despite missing an arm. He hadn't been hugged like this since he was a kid.

"Good work," Shiro murmured. "Now rest."

James closed his eyes as he let Shiro support his weight.

"Alright," he quietly said.

Shiro did this for each of them, even the silent Kinkade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So it's been on my mind for a while to have Adam as having been the MFEs mentor. I just hadn't found a place for it yet until this chapter.
> 
> I know people really want to see the Paladins showing off their stuff but I thought it would only be fair that the MFEs get their recognition too.
> 
> More bonding to come and of course what the heck is going on with the Garrison. Some of you don't care but I do. XD Story wise, of course.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst (what's new?), some PTSD/survivor's guilt and some Garrison politics. But with the paladins involved it's not just paperwork. Also took liberties. What else is new? XD

The brig was cold but fairly well lit.

There was a cot and blanket in the corner. On the other side was a toilet and sink. There was even a pillow. It made Sam Holt scoff when he saw it all.

Before the Galra realized they could use his brain they had put him in a manual labor work camp in one of their mines. Their 'living space' was very minimalistic and crowded. The bathrooms were just holes in the ground. Sentries guarded them so there was no bargaining. They'd be hosed down every month with some sort of anti-viral wash that was so sterile he had to hold his breath.

Five months in, there was a cave in.

He made a pulley system with whatever was lying around to dig out those trapped. The warden had been visiting that week and had witness Sam come up with that on the spot.

The conditions of the think tank were much better but the demands were worse. Break-throughs were expected every week. Those that did not perform were punished. Repeated offenders were taken away and never seen again. He didn't find out what happened to them but he had his guesses.

Compared to his time as a POW, this was a break.

He walked inside his cell with no protests. His sentence was only three days and he would be given water. His body could last without food. He could survive this. He'd gone through worse. The metal door shut behind him and bolted sharply. The sounds drew him into his mind instantly.

For a moment his heartrate sped up.

His initial assessment of the situation went to the wayside temporarily. He wasn't in the Garrison. He was back on a Galra base. He breathed in slowly, held it, and then let it out completely. _I'm on Earth,_ he calmly recited the Garrison therapist's words, _not in space._

" _There are no sentries patrolling outside your door,"_ the therapist said next to him as he sat on the edge of his bed. Colleen was nearby in her sleepwear with a hand to her chest. She had called the therapist when his breathing became too erratic. " _The Galra are far away. They can't get you. You are safe."_

...Except, the Galra _were_ outside. They could potentially recapture him and Shiro. Katie and Colleen. Everyone -

"We'll fight this," he murmured out loud. "We won't lose."

Earth couldn't afford to.

* * *

Shortly after Shiro left, Coran came in.

Keith watched him fuss over Allura's unconscious form for a couple of seconds before he looked away to give them privacy. His eyes drifted to his wolf still on Pidge's bed then to the teen herself. The initial rush of relief the painkillers offered only lasted enough to do the hardest part of the generator repair. After that, her head started drooping. He had grabbed her before she fell forward. He laid her on Kosmo's back until he'd be able to look after her in her hospital room.

She had muttered something about a pony ride and then passed out completely.

Coran took over the repairs from there.

"Number Fo- ah."

Keith turned his head back. Coran was closer to him now but had halted as he caught what he was about to say. The older Altean shook his head and then smiled, continuing his approach.

"Black Paladin. Thank you for looking after the princess."

"You don't need to thank me." Keith took Coran's hand and then looked back up at him with a small smile. "We'll have to see where my new height ranks me."

"Yes indeed." Coran grinned. "I think Lance is going to be sore about it."

Keith allowed a faint smirk to appear. He was pretty sure he was taller than his so called rival even it was just an inch. 'That inch is _all_ hair,' he could see Lance arguing. He was actually looking forward to that. Some good old arguing about something stupid was just the thing to take his mind off of the potential end of the world.

"How is she?"

Coran looked over at Allura. "Her shoulder is bruised and the cut along her temple should heal nicely. As for her internal brain injury, I'm not certain." He looked back to Keith. "Has she awaken at all?"

"No."

"That's not good." Sigh. "I wish Earth had cryopods."

...Him too. For both Pidge and Allura.

"Do you want to use your primitive facilities?" Coran offered.

Keith shifted in his seat. When Shiro was here they'd switch off to allow the other a chance to walk around, get water, or use the restroom. Lance and Hunk were looking into a new place to sleep. Coran was helping too but obviously took some time to check in on Allura. Everyone else was still in the bunker for the rest of the night.

"Just for a tick."

He made to grab his black blade but then left it by the chair. It didn't escape Coran's notice. The Altean sat down and patted the handle of the black blade. A moment later, there was a knock followed by the door opening.

Coran straightened in his seat and then relaxed.

The nurse went over to Pidge first and tutted about the wolf but said nothing. All hospital personnel were warned against moving the wild space animal. She didn't have to be told twice. Its claws looked like it could rip her face off. The wolf's ears flicked as the nurse worked, checking Pidge's vitals and changing out the hydration fluid chamber.

"How much longer do you think they'll be out?"

She wrote on her clipboard. "That's for the doctor to say."

Then the nurse turned around to Allura's bed, giving her back to Coran. He slumped in his chair in slight petulance as she closed off the conversation. She checked Allura's vitals as she did with Pidge along with switching out the fluid chamber.

Kosmo's nose twitched. The wolf opened an eye as he spied the nurse pulling something from her pocket out of Coran's view. He sharply barked. The syringe fell out of her hands in surprise.

"Ah!"

"Kosmo," Coran chided.

The nurse frowned as she was forced onto her knees to look for the fallen syringe. She tsked to herself as she saw it had rolled under the bed. She walked around to the cabinet, squatted down and pulled out the syringe. Coran wrinkled his nose upon seeing the dust on the needle end. The nurse saw his expression and sighed.

"I'll have to get another."

"What is it?"

"A painkiller."

Kosmo kept his eyes on the door well after she left.

* * *

When the Garrison alarms went off Romelle stayed close to Colleen Holt.

Veronica was called back into the control room but promised to find out what she could about Katie. Sam Holt had called briefly to reassure his wife that their daughter was stable. After that, however, they didn't hear anything else from Sam. Coran and the paladins were still away. Their guards stayed with them in the shelter.

Colleen was arguing with them in the corner.

Romelle watched her as Lance's nephew was tucked against her side in slumber. Nadia was dozing off on Rachel's lap. Lance's sister had different type of hair from him but more closely matched the thickness and waves of their mother's. If it had been longer than mid shoulders Romelle would have thought it similar to Allura's. The white Holt dog, Bae Bae, was resting on Romelle's other side.

"Silvio likes you," Rachel quietly laughed. "Back in our room he jumps up when someone walks by our room and then pouts when it's not you."

Romelle lightly stroked the boy's dark hair. "Is that right?"

Rachel carefully lifted her hand to point at Romelle's face.

"He thinks your tattoos are wicked."

"They're birthmarks." Romelle lightly touched her upper cheeks. "Not tattoos."

"If you ask me," she leaned in in secret, "I think it's your eyes he likes." She gave a grin before pulling back. "They're a very unique color."

Romelle hummed in answer but she wasn't paying much attention. Colleen's talk with the guards proved to be fruitless judging by the frustration on her face. Mrs. McClain came up to her with a friendly arm around her back. Romelle's brows knitted together as Mrs. McClain rubbed Colleen's shoulder in comfort.

Mrs. Holt turned her face away from Romelle's view.

" _Children, we've been chosen for the New Colony," her father had said with a smile._ " _Romelle,"_ _he placed a hand on her shoulder_ , _"Olpus and Jena have offered their home to stay in while you wait for your turn to the Colony."_

_Romelle's eyes drifted to her mother and brother embracing._

_Bandor only reached to mother's waist as she engulfed her youngest in a hug. Her mother's violet eyes opened suddenly, as if sensing her daughter's gaze. There was the briefest flash of heartache before her mother gave her a strained smile. It didn't seem like their mother shared their father's surety that they would be reunited._

_"Until we meet again my darlings."_

_...How could this be fine?_

_How is it Lotor's will that her family, and so many others, are to be left separated and estranged? To be so broken that there was no stitch that could mend the aching gap their absences were going to inevitably leave behind...?_

"Romelle?" Rachel frowned as she saw her eyes water. "Hey, it's ok." She put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be out of here soon. The MFEs and Paladins will take care of it."

"Yes," the Altean used the edge of her sleeve to wipe the corners of her eyes. "Of course."

She gave Rachel a small smile but said nothing else.

Nadia soon woke up, distracting Rachel. Romelle turned towards their guards. They tapped the sides of their helmets to speak. If she focused she could hear some words. She watched their mouths very carefully to try to catch more. Back in the Colony she had taken to reading lips.

Keith and Krolia had commended her for her cleverness.

In some ways, she felt the closest to them. They had been the first to listen and the first to help her investigate despite having been strangers. She was forever indebted to them for that despite the awful truth they discovered.

_If there is anything to gleam,_ her eyes narrowed in focus, _it would be from them._

This time she would not be too late.

* * *

Shiro walked behind the MFEs as they went through the halls.

Garrison personnel moved aside for them. Officers stopped to look. Some even gave them a salute. Shiro knew how tired they were. He had seen them take a moment to collect themselves before they walked out of the hangar. Standard protocol required them to report to their CO after a flight.

They held their heads up. Spines straight. Shoulders back and set.

_"Stop slouching Takashi," a younger_ _Adam muttered under his breath as they walked down the halls for their first debrief. "Posture's just as important as manner."_

_"I'm beat," Shiro half whined. "We're not in front of our CO yet so who cares?"_

_"Do it for them," Adam pointed to some newbies standing by. "Show them what to aspire to. Be the Garrison's pride."_

He could see the admiration on every person's face. _You'd be proud of them Adam._ They walked down another hallway. He recognized it as Iverson's.

James waved back at him. He lifted a hand up in response.

They went in.

Shiro stood outside for a moment and then slowly walked down the way, passing other offices. He put his hand inside his pants' pocket and pulled out a key card Iverson had given him earlier on. He stopped right in front of the door, seeing the name on the plate. He swallowed the lump in his throat and then swiped the card before he chickened out.

The lights flickered on automatically.

There were two chairs in front of a desk, one behind it but with cushion. The surface of the desk had no personal effects to maximize the workspace of the surface area. He noted that there _still_ were no pictures around. He and Adam were private about their personal lives but Shiro at least had a couple of photos in his office. Adam left personal effects to his sleeping quarters.

Shiro tilted his head. _I probably don't have an office anymore._

The filing cabinets had labels written in clear penmanship rather than type. The bookcases were neatly arranged by subject and then by author. He personally just shoved books wherever there was room and then spent a dog's year trying to find anything.

Practical, meticulous, organized.

All of that made Adam an excellent teacher.

While Shiro enjoyed teaching he really hated the paperwork that came with it. He may or may not have slipped some of his work into Adam's bin on accident. On numerous occasions. Adam would just come into his office without saying a word and dump it back into his bin untouched.

But once in a while, it would be completed.

He sat down on the roller chair and hit the side of the desk. The left drawer opened up despite having been locked up. He let out a frustrated sound. He told Adam time and again to fix the damn thing if he wanted to keep the contents secured.

His annoyance was shortly lived.

He stared down at the off angle photo inside. They were senior cadets, having passed their flight test to be paired together. He had his arm slung around Adam's neck with the stupidest grin on his face. He had accidentally knocked Adam's glasses askew so his tired eyes could be seen unrestricted but with a glimmer of something special in those honey eyes.

" _That photo never sees the light of day,"_ Adam had flatly ordered.

_"Sure partner."_

The next day he printed it out and hung it up on the wall of their dorm room. It only lasted one afternoon before it mysteriously disappeared. Adam claimed ignorance. But they both knew he knew who took it down. Shiro didn't print another one out but he had it on his phone so it didn't make a difference to him.

_He kept it._

Despite their breakup, him leaving for Kerberos, his disease that would have eventually claimed his life earlier than it should have...Adam had - Shiro let out a long, shaky breath as he let the photo flutter out of his hand and onto the desk.

_Gods._

He bent his head down as he felt his insides getting ripped into. How many times would he crumble before he could make his peace with this? How often would he wonder about the path not taken, the road not journeyed as he continued to live and Adam stayed dead? How much further could he last before he reached the ultimate breaking point?

A point that would determine whether he _can_ move on or just be buried in the shambles of Adam's wrecked fighter?

He shuddered out another exhale before sitting up. He looked at the photo, rubbed his eyes hard and then grabbed it to put in the drawer. He shoved it closed. Something rattled inside. He hit the side to open again but saw nothing else. He felt around inside, the top and then tapped the bottom of the drawer. He tapped it again with his ear next to the drawer. He looked at the cup filled with pens for the letter opener and then wedged the tip between the wall of the drawer and the bottom.

The fake bottom opened up.

He grabbed the usb inside and plugged it into the port along the left side of the desk. A panel on the desk opened and the screen whirred up into view. He wasted no time tapping on the screen's prompts. He frowned as he looked at the only file in the usb but it was rather large.

"It's a report?" he muttered to himself.

From Ina Leifsdottir addressed to Admiral Sanda.

* * *

Sam didn't know what time it was.

By his stomach, he'd say it was close to evening. He waited in the dark corner of his cell with his legs up on the cot and his eyes peering over his drawn knees. He didn't have to fight in the arena like Shiro had. He hadn't even seen it in person like Matt had.

But he did know the dread of time.

When they were first captured and taken away to holding cells he had been completely in shock. He stood in their dark cell in a disoriented manner, his eyes darting everywhere and yet seeing nothing but one purple light and metal walls.

The guards smelled his weakness and picked him first for interrogation.

Shiro and Matt tried to stop them but were only painfully subdued for the trouble. To this day, he could still remember the agonizing dark magic of the druids creeping inside his blood. It set a burning, electric pain up into his head as they attempted to probe his mind.

He lifted a hand up to the back of his neck. Just under his hair he could feel the short sliver of raised skin from one of the druid's claws. Not even a cryopod could completely heal druid wounds.

There was movement outside his cell.

His eyes narrowed. He could feel his heartrate increase automatically as his 'fight or flight' instincts activated. He bitterly scoffed to himself at the thought. _I only have the flight instinct._ He could only battle with words.

Someone came in to refill his water. He followed their movements from his corner. He didn't unclench his hands until ten minutes later.

_I'm on Earth. Not in space._

...But he was a prisoner regardless of his location.

* * *

They were letting them out of the bunker.

Colleen was calm but Romelle could see the worry in her eyes. The Altean took a breath to gather her courage and then stepped up to their guards. Rachel called out her name in question but she did not take heed of it.

"I need to speak with the one eyed Garrison earthling."

They gave each other a look before one of them responded.

"Commander Iverson?"

"I do not recall his name. But he had escorted us inside when we first arrived."

"High command is busy. You'll have to wait."

"This is dire."

"If it's not a Galra attack it can wait."

Romelle's lips pursed. "Fine."

She pushed past them in a huff. They grunted but followed her as she went back to Colleen Holt. She felt her heart pounding as she curled her fingers into her cadet sleeve, slipping a Garrison phone out of their view.

She managed to pick the soldier's pocket.

But the device had been peeking out of his side pocket to begin with so it hadn't been much of a challenge. Even so, she knew Krolia would be proud. The Galran had shown Romelle a few tricks to pass the time as Keith flew them out of the Quantum Abyss.

_"You have the advantage of a pretty face and appearing absentminded,"_ Krolia had bluntly told her. _"Therefore, the least suspicious."_

The comment had ticked her off. Right now it just made her smile. Now she needed help. _Perhaps Colleen - no. I only have suspicions. I do not want to worry her even further._

"Rachel," Romelle turned back to look past the guards. "I need help." When one of the guards opened his mouth, she quickly added, _"female_ help."

The guard shut his mouth. Rachel blinked at the wording but easily pushed it aside. There was one place women went to fix things and talk, regardless what the problem was.

"There's a bathroom up ahead."

* * *

The moment Keith came back he sensed the tension.

Kosmo was still lying down on Pidge's bed with his eyes closed but his shoulders were tense. His paws were braced as if to attack in a moment's notice. Coran stayed seated by Pidge and Allura's beds.

"What happened?"

Coran snapped out of his thoughts. "A nurse came in. But she'll be returning."

Keith frowned and repeated his question. Coran opened his mouth and then closed it. Then he rubbed the end of his moustache as distress started to show in his facial features.

"The nurse had something in her hands but Kosmo barked and she dropped it."

The wolf did not bark for no reason. It was one of the many things Keith liked about the cosmic wolf. As if knowing he was being talked about Kosmo opened his amber eyes. Keith stared at the intelligence in them as well as the warning swimming inside.

"Was she near Pidge or Allura?"

"The princess."

Someone knocked and came in before Keith could say anything else.

* * *

"Commander Holt."

Sam stayed on his cot as two figures came in, the latter easily recognizable.

"Admiral."

Sanda walked in a little further and then stopped. She looked at the guard with the tray of water and food. Sam didn't tear his eyes away from her as she ordered the guard to leave it on the table. The metal door slid shut. It was just the two of them now.

"I thought," he slowly murmured with a frown, "I was only to be given water."

The Admiral kept her shoulders straight and her hands folded behind her back. It didn't escape her that Holt was positioned in that particular corner so he could see every inch of his cell. She highly doubted he would have thought to do that before his alien encounter. She let her eyes drift away from him to look at a wall.

"I was a foot soldier when World War Three occurred," she murmured in a low, even tone. "You didn't see battle for that war did you?"

"...No. I was in communications."

"That's right. A code breaker." Sanda slowly nodded her head as she mentally saw his file. "Your research helped set up the Global Network post war. Then you switched over to bio-life studies. Plants. Microscopic organisms in rocks on other planets."

"Matt was born," he quietly murmured. "It was a safer area of study."

The admiral's lips twitched. The irony was not lost on either of them. Sam clenched the fabric of his pant legs.

"Does this conversation lead somewhere?"

The Admiral looked over at him, seeing his huddled position on the cot. Being in this cell was slowly undoing his mandated therapy sessions. He felt like she was seeing all the cracks. His frown deepened fiercely, daring her to say aloud what she saw. She turned her focus to the tray of food and water.

"The last battle was the most devastating." She shifted her fingers behind her back as she relaxed out of the fist. "Afterwards I couldn't sleep. Anything I ate just tasted like copper for months. I remember thinking to myself, 'Why shed so much blood before negotiating peace terms?' The history of war _always_ follows that pattern."

"...I didn't take you for a pacifist."

"Don't misunderstand." The admiral picked up the piece of bread from his tray. "I will not hesitate to pull a trigger." She dropped it disinterestedly. "But I will not cause senseless deaths when there's another option."

"Hah," Sam rasped out.

Sanda immediately knew what he was thinking. "The MFEs were only cadets. To send them out _first_ -"

"Would have saved the others," Sam coldly intoned. "I showed you the reports. The numbers -"

"Were calculated by an inexperienced _cadet,"_ Sanda cut of, _"_ using estimated data from four year old footage of the Galra."

"Ina Leifsdottir's becoming the most brilliant battle analyst to have ever come out of the Garrison. Even Officer Williams agreed and he was considered the best in that field."

"Senior Officer Williams' opinion was _biased._ " The admiral's face was blank. "What mentor wouldn't stand by his pupil's calculations?"

Sam's eyes closed. "Not that that prevented him from leading his squadron out."

"He followed orders like any damn good soldier would," Sanda lowly rumbled.

Officer Takashi Shirogane was often seen as the better of the two. But in that regards Officer Adam Williams was the best. He even managed to curb Shirogane's impulsive piloting into the sharp precision it became. She let out a quiet breath.

"Every one of those pilots deserved better," she admitted.

"...Am I supposed to believe you feel remorse?"

"Believe whatever you wish. They followed their duty as I did mine." She walked up to him until she could crouch down to meet his eye level. "But know this: the longer you and your paladins withhold the Lions, the slimmer Earth's chances get."

"Giving up the Lions -"

"Could end this war. Save Earth."

"This is only one _battle._ The war is out there with the rest of the universe. We'd only doom them if Sendak takes the Lions."

"We did not start this fight with the Galra. It was those five paladins that went out and killed their emperor yet the citizens of Earth are paying the price."

Sam's head lifted up at that. "They've risked their lives countless times to keep the Galra away," he angrily spat out. "It's thanks to them that the Galra _hadn't_ reached Earth until now."

"They hastened their arrival."

"The paladins bought us _time_."

The admiral straightened up suddenly. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "We are still at odds," she mused out loud.

"If you choose to stay blind then yes, we will continue to disagree."

"I was going to lessen your time in here." Sanda gave him a narrow look. "But it looks like you could use another day."

There was a knock on the metal door.

_"Admiral, Officer Konson is here to report."_

"I'm finished." She strode out without pausing.

Sam eyed the food but did not eat it.

* * *

As soon as Romelle was certain they were alone she locked the restroom door.

"Romelle, what-" Rachel started.

"I need you to find a name," she shoved the phone in Rachel's hands. "Iverson."

Rachel looked back at the door and then pulled her over by the sinks.

"Is this a guard's phone?"

"Rachel, please. You can lecture me at a later time."

"I'm impressed, not upset."

Romelle blinked at Rachel's grin before slowly mimicking it.

"Iverson you said?"

"Yes."

Romelle leaned over as Rachel searched.

"Got it."

Romelle pulled out Lance's phone to type in the number then she brought it up to her ear.

"Whoa, you're calling him?"

Romelle held a finger up to silence her. Rachel rolled her eyes but went over to turn on the sink so the water would cover up her pending conversation.

_"Who is this?"_ came Iverson's brisk reply.

"This is Romelle. One of the Alteans that came with the paladins."

_"Wha - Romelle? How in God's green earth did you get my numb-"_

"I can explain later," she quickly cut in. "Do you know where Sam Holt is? It's been vargas -"

"Hours," Rachel added in.

"H-Hours," Romelle repeated, "yet he has not come. Neither have the paladins. Something's wrong. I saw the guards talking about the barrier, solitary confinement, the MFEs -" her free hand fluttered as she recalled a detail, "They were looking at Colleen when they mentioned the confinement and I do not like that."

_"...Neither do I. Romelle, do me a favor. Get some rest and stay with Colleen. The paladins need to talk with the Admiral but after that they should return to you. As for Commander Holt, I'll look into it."_

"I can help."

_"You shouldn't dig any further."_ He sighed. _"I won't lie, things are tense between the admiral and the paladins. And Sam. You'd only draw more unwanted attention to your group."_

"...I do not want that."

_"Then keep your head down. I'll let you know what I find, ok?"_

"Please do."

She hung up. Then looked through Lance's contacts, finding a blurry photo of an angry Keith trying to shove the phone away. She couldn't read it but the contact had him labelled as 'Mullet.'

"We should go," Rachel warned.

"One more tick."

* * *

After Iverson took a call he came back in his office to talk.

James nodded like he was listening. It was taking all of his willpower just to stand. A couple of words filtered through. It sounded like a summation of the particle barrier fixture. Plans to maintenance the MFE fighters. Contingencies should the Galra attack during that time. His mind drifted after that.

"Yes sir," Leifsdottir began.

The others were only a split second after her. They were dismissed. They found Hunk and Lance waiting outside of Iverson's office instead of Shiro. James looked around, seeing that the hall was otherwise empty. He slouched against the wall.

"Leifs," he tiredly said.

"Eat. Rest. Sleep," she summarized.

"Those orders I'll gladly follow," Rizavi groaned as she tried stretching out her arms.

Kinkade grunted in agreement.

"Yeah, you guys look like crap," Lance grimaced.

"Why are you here?" James gave him a weak glare before turning back to his team. "Come on. Let's go to our rooms."

Lance and Hunk held out dog tags.

"Remember these?"

The respective owners took back their tags.

"Thanks for holding them."

"Yeah well," Lance looked away. "We're not doing that again." Then he fixed James with a steady look. "Because you're going to survive this."

James nor Kinkade had a response for that. Hunk sighed as he caught the silence.

"Oh..." Rizavi suddenly voiced out.

James lazily swiveled his head back to Rizavi. "What's wrong now?"

"Well, there were more refugees than expected so..." Riz winced a little, "I gave up our rooms."

Kinkade just stared at her. She fidgeted.

"There's kids Kink! I'm not letting them sleep out in the halls!"

"Stop calling me that Rizavi."

"Ryan, you would have given it up on your own. Thanks for offering Nadia." James rubbed his face. "I just don't know where we'll go."

Lance stepped up. "You can stay with us."

They all looked to Griffin. Turns out having a sleepover was the answer to getting closer to the paladins. Keith and Hunk's hairs were long enough to braid anyways. He tiredly rubbed his face at his thoughts.

"Sure. Why not? But I need to make a stop first." He turned to his team. "I'll meet you guys there."

Rivazi squinted and then relented in the staring contest once she realized what he needed to do. _The refugees._ James did this every time they had newcomers which wasn't often.

"Tomorrow Grif. You're barely standing on your feet."

Griffin merely gave her a flat look but was clearly too tired to argue.

"Fine."

* * *

The new 'nurse' must have been a field medic or clearly a soldier in disguise.

If the latter, Keith was seriously concerned about the future of the Garrison. No Galra soldier or sentry would _ever_ not be suspicious of what was going on here. Or they just underestimated them that much. Either way, Keith didn't like it. Especially with the nurse's request for him and Coran to leave.

"I'm their leader." Keith kept the man's eyes. "Whatever you have to do will be done in my presence."

The nurse narrowed his eyes slightly. There was a lot of talk about the newcomers from space. A lot of confusion too. The Black Paladin was the leader so going by uniform colors that was Officer Shirogane. But this paladin in red was claiming to be the leader. He had even heard talk that the red one called the shots in regards to the paladins.

This paladin was at least ten years younger than him.

But his dark eyes spoke of a heaviness that was out of place for his age. The nurse looked at the pinked skin of a scar burned into his cheek and then back to his expression. He will not budge on this stance. The nurse came over to Allura then frowned at the wolf staring right at him.

"This animal shouldn't be in here."

"There's no operation underway," Keith easily countered.

"He's in the way."

Keith made a low whistle. Kosmo turned his head to look at him. He hopped off the bed but stayed standing next to the nurse.

"Further away."

Keith fixed him with a cool look. "That's where he'll stay."

The nurse pulled his hover tray over with a stern set of his brow.

* * *

Officer Konson stood straight and tall as the Admiral came down the hall.

"Leave us."

The escort guards filed out. They were alone in the brig's hallway just before going to the cells. He stayed silent, letting Admiral Sanda speak first as protocol dictated. Her eyes were shadowed like murky waters hiding a crocodile.

"You screwed up soldier."

"Admiral?"

"I thought my orders were quite clear in regards to the Altean Princess," she bit out. "Yet here I am, throwing Commander Holt in the brig for _accusing_ me of almost killing his daughter." She leaned in with her infamous ice glare. "What part of 'a warning shot' includes lethal force?"

"Admiral, I regret not seeing the Green Paladin in the way," Konson carefully murmured. "But I was instructed to use lethal force."

"On whose orders?"

"Yours, ma'am." Pause. "The memo had your signature."

* * *

Keith's eyes stayed on the nurse for the entire time.

Until his phone rang.

He blinked in confusion and then realized that it was his. He muttered to himself as he pulled it out of his pack. The particle barrier had prevented him from making a call to the Garrison when they were trapped on the other side or else he would have called Mr. Holt or Iverson. Coran kept an eye on the tech as he answered.

"What Lance?"

_"It's Romelle. Can Kosmo teleport to someone if I don't know where they are?"_

Keith eyed the nurse and then turned around so he couldn't read his lips. "You could let him decide where to teleport," he quietly murmured, "as long as you share your intentions with him. If the person wasn't near you in the last varga you need something of theirs for him to sense the quintessence. Like a bloodhound with scent tracking."

_"A blood what?"_

"Not important. Who are you looking for?"

_"...Sam Holt. No one has -"_

Kosmo suddenly growled. Keith turned around immediately, hanging up on Romelle so he had both hands. There was a syringe in the nurse's hand. Kosmo hadn't growled the entire time the nurse was here until now. He eyed the syringe with a frown.

He made to lunge at him but Kosmo was on it already.

The nurse cried out as his wrist was in the space wolf's jaws. Kosmo's fangs didn't pierce through. Not yet. Keith came over to pick up the syringe. Coran had the black blade in his hands just in case.

He sniffed it. It was odorless.

"What's in this?"

The nurse angrily said, "It's just a sedative!"

The wolf bit down more in warning. Even if Kosmo hadn't smelled the lie Keith could tell by the man's face. He crouched down to put the point against the nurse's neck.

"Keith!" Coran voiced out.

Keith ignored him. He was only going to scare the nurse. But he didn't want the nurse to know he wasn't going to do him harm. Keith's eyes narrowed as a bit of the Galra leaked out. The nurse couldn't mask the fear that darted across his face before he schooled his features.

"Try that again."

"I-I'm a soldier. I - " he tensed as Keith pressed the needle. There was no way this was just a sedative. "I don't get to know that! I'm not that high up the chain!"

The Black Paladin kept the needle dangerously close to piercing before he relented.

"Get out."

Kosmo released the nurse once Keith stood up. The man scrambled on to his feet and out the door. Keith recapped the syringe and then picked up his phone. He redialed Lance's number. Romelle picked up in a huff.

"I'll send the wolf over once I take care of something." Then he hung up. He turned to the wolf. "Wanna hunt?" Kosmo's tail wagged a little too eagerly. Keith grinned. _J_ _ust like old times._ "I'll be back soon Coran. You can use the syringe as a bluff."

"But what will you -"

The two hunters already slipped out of the hospital room.

* * *

Admiral Sanda was confused.

But she didn't like to be confused so she switched to anger. She stormed the hallways going back to her office. Everyone knew to stay out of her way. _Who would pretend to send a memo under my name? Better yet, who has the authority to access my memos and signature?_

She'd suspect Holt or Iverson if it didn't involve the potential death of the alien princess. While she wanted the Lions she did have lines to stay within regardless of the situation. Rules were in place to maintain order. The chain of command was essential to hold up to prevent chaos.

The death of the princess would only disrupt that order.

Her door slid open. She frowned upon seeing Shirogane inside sitting on a chair. His posture was relaxed. She would have said calm if it weren't for the rumbling thunder in his eyes. The door closed behind her. The fearful person would stay by it so they could run at any time. She slowly walked over to her desk and sat down. Staying by the door was the wrong move to make.

This was a lion waiting for her neck.

"Officer Shirogane." She folded her hands on top of the desk. "Now is not the time."

"You'll make time," he calmly intoned. He looked at the wall of awards behind her with zero interest. "Before Kerberos, you tried to get me off the mission. Said my illness was a liability."

"You were."

"I was if you only looked at that." He nodded at that. "But my track record proved otherwise."

"You came here to rehash an old argument?" Sanda half huffed out.

"I wasn't finished."

It was such a short sentence but the cold threat hung in the air. The admiral pushed back in her chair, bringing her hands down. Slowly, she reached under the desk and pushed a button without looking away from him. He gave no indication of having noticed what she just did.

Her hands laid on her lap.

"If there's a liability, you take it out of the equation," Shiro summed up. "That's your rule. So tell me," his eyes drifted to her in what would have been a casual motion if it weren't for the fierce glint, "what about when _you_ are the liability?"

Sanda reached for the firearm hidden in her desk drawer - _Empty._ She looked up to see Shiro holding it up in the air. _He had already anticipated it._ Damn good strategist. But she went for an attack and failed and now -

He tossed the gun aside and rushed her.

* * *

The 'nurse' was a highly trained field soldier.

But the encounter in the hospital room left him shook up. He barely bothered to make sure no one was following him as he reported back. He was only a soldier but he was no idiot. He knew exactly where his orders came from. It just didn't behoove him to tell a crazy eyed freak with a bloodthirsty alien pet.

That is how he came stumbling in the middle of a council meeting.

The members let out startled sounds. He composed himself and waiting to the side. Their meeting had ended anyways so the Garrison councilmembers were now filing out, shooting him looks of disapproval.

"Good god man what is the matter?"

The soldier looked around and then stepped forward to the speaker.

"They knew about the syringe."

"...I don't know anything about a syringe." The councilman pushed up his glasses. "But if I did, I would tell you that whoever ordered you to do that would be highly disappointed."

There was a sound outside the meeting room. The soldier lifted his hands up with his firearm. The councilman put a hand on his shoulder.

"Try another day."

"I-I can't try again. The red paladin -"

"The one wearing red or the one wearing blue? Their uniform colors do not match which Lion they fly."

"What does it matter?!"

"The one wearing blue is of no concern to me," the councilman murmured. "But the one wearing red is...different. He flies the Black Lion now."

"He could fly a hippo for all I care."

"The Black Lion is the Head, the Leader. It _matters_."

"It was the one wearing red."

The councilman and the soldier looked to each other. That hadn't been said by either of them. There was a low growl. Immediately the soldier lifted his gun. The space wolf was bearing his teeth in front of the red and white paladin. Said paladin was standing in the doorway with his black blade out.

The door slid closed behind him.

* * *

Admiral Sanda didn't make it past her desk.

The lion grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. The force of it made the awards shake. Some fell off the wall completely. Shirogane wasn't choking her. She knew he was _choosing_ not to but he could easily apply more pressure.

"Long before the invasion, Ina Leifsdottir sent you a detailed report," he rumbled out, "she estimated that within the year, the Garrison's first line of fighters, our best defense," his teeth clenched as he tried to control his anger, "would no longer be up to par against the Galra empire."

He squeezed more, adding to her discomfort.

"Adam _confirmed_ her findings. Yet the Garrison did not follow through with the recommended upgrades."

In normal circumstances Sanda wouldn't feel the need to explain herself. She was the Admiral. The highest rank in the Garrison. But in normal circumstances her windpipe wasn't narrowing dangerously.

"They were _estimates,_ " Sanda bit out breathily. "Based on old footage."

"The Galra are always evolving. Sam should have told you." His eyes narrowed suddenly. "He _must_ have told you. There's no way he didn't."

"He chose to focus on the Atlas."

"Probably because you wouldn't upgrade the fighters!"

"We were low on supplies. We had to choose." The admiral glared at him. "You weren't here." The red anger brought color back to her face. "Don't you _dare_ patronize me Shirogane."

"...I wasn't here," he quietly agreed. "I should have been. I would have, if I had chosen - But if I stayed, then I would have...and Allura and Coran would probably still be asleep or Arus destroyed with them on it. And then Voltron..."

Sanda could do nothing but watch the battle in his eyes. Fury clashed with grief and regret. Confusion and indecision sliced through like arrows.

"What do you want from me?"

Then his eyes were blank. It was like a bandaid patching up a leak in a dam. Anything she said could peel that flimsy patch and all of that hurt would just flood out of him and drown her along with him.

"Help me solve this," he murmured. "How do I stop you from hurting my team but still save Earth? And the whole universe?"

"...That's a tall order." Pause. "What if there's no solution for all of that?"

Something dark and wild entered his eyes. "There's _one_ solution."

He lifted her up to dangle on her toes.

* * *

The sound of the door closing made the soldier press on the trigger.

Keith easily deflected it with his blade. The soldier shot again and again. The paladin maneuvered fluidly, twisting around the shots. The solider had the distinct feeling he could tell where the soldier was going to aim next but went there anyways just to prove he could dodge it. The paladin could have evaded his shots altogether. It was a mind game tactic. Hell, the soldier had done it before but not at this level.

He was out of his league.

Keith knocked the gun out of his hand with the pommel of his blade. The wolf snarled and got him by the throat this time. He yelled out at the pressure of the fangs. He stayed pinned down by the wolf's massive weight. The fangs were a warning to not move an inch or else. He wouldn't try to move even if he could. Keith turned his attention to the remaining person.

"You ordered the hit on Allura."

Councilman Sablan pushed his glasses so the lights overhead obstructed his eyes.

"I do not know what you mean."

"You Garrison folks suck at lying." Keith took a step forward. "The Lions were created by Alteans so you aimed for her, thinking we earthlings would just go along with the Garrison. But it doesn't work like that, councilman. We're bonded as a group." Keith stepped into a space with low lights. He purposely walked slower here. "If you mess with one wolf," his eyes lightly glowed, "you mess with the pack."

The councilman felt sweat but he did not budge.

Keith let out a throaty laugh at that. "You've got balls." Keith's humor was fleeting. "Call off your attack on Allura."

"Certainly."

Keith frowned. He was no diplomat. But he was sure it wasn't supposed to be that easy.

"Just like that?"

"It could be." Sablan folded his hands behind his back. "We essentially want the same things. I was simply going for the easier route."

"The deadlier."

"Perhaps. Though another alternative would be to have all of you taken care of rather than just one."

...This man. Something was off with him. He'd seen him in rallies as a cadet and around the Garrison talking with families. Compared to back then, right now he almost seems...corrupted. Calmly Keith walked towards a chair and then gestured for Sablan to sit down with him in the shadow.

"The problem is the Garrison." The councilman walked over and sat. "Which is who you've encountered roadblocks from as well."

"It is."

"But who's leading the Garrison? Now _that_ is the true source of the problem."

Now that he was closer Keith could see his pupils. _I've seen this before._ He felt a chill ride down his spine. The purple light was so faint. He wasn't surprised that no one had noticed it before. There was no Haggar around for it to be mind control so something on the councilman had traces of druid magic.

_But what could it be?_

"Why would you want Admiral Sanda out of the way?"

"When a leader stops making the best decisions for your people new leadership is needed. Sanda isn't looking out for the paladins. She's not even looking out for the Garrison. She's trying to save her _own_ skin. But if we work together and put someone new in charge..."

Keith closed his eyes, pretending to contemplate. He gripped the black blade as he concentrated. He opened his eyes. _There._ Around his neck. Without asking Keith leaned over and yanked the chain out. The councilman stammered. Keith kept his eyes on the dog tags, reading the nickname he easily recognized.

_Wildcat._

A fighter pilot from Adam's squadron.

He yanked the chain right off. Now in his hand he could sense the corrupted quintessence on the dog tags. These tags had been fetched straight out of the wreckages. But they were hit with regular Galra lasers weren't they?

"Give that back! It's the last I have of my granddaughter!"

"No." Keith slipped it into a paladin compartment in his armor. "It's tainted with druid magic. It's been leaking into your body for months, corrupting your quintessence."

"What? I feel perfectly fine. What in the hell are you -"

Keith swung his bayard along the back of his head, knocking the councilman out. There were bigger things to worry about. He felt numb as he realized who else had a dog tag. There was a hum of a frequency from the soldier's walkie that interrupted his thoughts followed by the following orders.

_'Backup requested in the Admiral's office. Repeat, back requested. Takashi Shirogane has the Admiral. Approach with extreme caution.'_

"...Quiznak."

* * *

Admiral Sanda was choking now.

"I could put an end to this," Shiro darkly murmured. "You want the Lions. We won't give them up." He lifted her up higher. "You are the one that tried hurting Allura but hurt Pidge instead." His eyes were glassy as he bit out. "You sent Adam to his death."

"I...did not order -"

"I don't want to hear you anymore. We've been trying to respect you. Respect the Garrison. Respect our home. But no one respects what we've done." His pupils slitted sharply. "What we've lost." His eyes grew somber. "I'm not fully human. I'm not even a paladin anymore. Black saved me and then she abandoned me."

She was starting to lose consciousness. There were more footsteps now. More rifles. He didn't turn around to look.

"Officer Shirogane, put the Admiral down."

"Shirogane sir please."

"Shiro."

He turned around to see Keith holding Allura up. She was still in her hospital gown but a blanket around her shoulders to cover her backside. Her hair was floating more than usual. He lowered Sanda down on her feet but still with his hand around her neck.

"Allura, you're ok to be awake?"

"I was shocked awake," she wryly said in a tired voice. She took a second to weakly glare at Keith. The green bayard had been a hasty last option. "But hearing this situation would have woken me up too."

Keith walked them closer. Some guards were cautioning against it.

"What's wrong Shiro?"

"Everything." Shiro shrugged. "I'm alive but to do what? Council the paladins? Mentor the MFEs? Take up where Adam left off?"

"Whatever you would like," Allura murmured. "You are part of the Coalition."

"For how long? I don't have a lion. I can't maneuver a fighter with one arm. Earth is so behind. It doesn't have the arm I need. You guys will go out into space and I..."

Shiro's eyes prickled as all his insecurities and worries started flooding back. Why was this happening? It was like every negative thought and impulse was taking control.

"Adam was the only person I had on Earth. When the paladins go, I'll be alone. Keith," his voice cracked just enough to make the Black Paladin rush his steps. "I can't -"

Shiro let go of Sanda to cover his eyes. The Admiral collapsed right on the spot. People carefully walked around him and pulled Sanda away. Keith and Allura were by his side. Allura's eyes were streaming tears. Keith's were starting to sting.

"You won't lose any of us," Keith quietly murmured.

Allura brought a hand up along his neck to pet his hair and also subtly feel for Adam's dog tags. In this state of mind he will be reluctant to let them take it off. She was going to have to cleanse it while he wore it. She had been distracted by Adam's memories to have noticed the faint druid magic.

"You may not have a lion anymore," she softly said, "but we're still family."

"That will never change. More importantly," Keith fiercely gripped his shoulder, "you can't give up on yourself."

Shiro took a sharp breath in.

The glow from Allura's hand faded. Any lingering druid magic was subdued. For now. She eyed the right shoulder. Under the olive green sleeve there was still the remains of the druid arm. The magic had been from the dog tag but the Galran arm remains had amplified the effects.

That was a conversation for another day.

"Don't give up Shiro," she put her hand on his other shoulder, "and I'll promise not to either." She stuck out a hand. "Do we have a deal?"

He took her hand. "...I'll try."

He dropped his head down between Keith and Allura.

* * *

By the chill, Sam thought it was either the dead of night or dawn.

Not that it really mattered. Being in here just a couple of hours had done its damage. Something woke him up. He was disoriented but still shot up off his cot.

"The device will be ready in a varga," he rasped out. "Give me another varga."

Gentle hands took his. "Sam Holt, it's Romelle."

Kosmo sniffed into his free hand and then licked the palm. The lingering traces of his nightmare stayed in his eyes but he was self aware and ashamed.

"...Romelle. I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't. Please." She gripped his hand tighter. "Let's leave this place."

"Not to Colleen. Not like this."

"...Alright."

She knelt by Kosmo while keeping Sam's hand in hers. "Do you remember the one eyed human?" she stroked Kosmo's head. "He shook hands with Keith and then knelt down to pet you. Just like this." Kosmo's tail flicked. "Could you take us to him?"

The wolf nudged his snout upwards.

* * *

It was the awkward time between midnight and morning.

Iverson was sound asleep in his room when some 'poof!' sounded out and suddenly there was a lot of weight on him. There was a scramble of paws and limbs as the intruders attempted to get off of his sleeping form.

"What in Sam's Hill -?!"

"Iverson."

"Romelle? And Sam! Wha - the wolf actually _can_ teleport?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little humor to end the chapter. Goodness there's so much angst. ;_; There's not much to go off of Adam's character. I kind of saw him as the more responsible of the two. Maybe it's just the glasses though. XD
> 
> Sigh. I hope Shiro doesn't come across as weepy. I just think this really hit him hard especially after all that's happened already. He was so quiet up until his new arm and the Atlas. He's coming out of his grief but I want to respect the process and not rush it.
> 
> My mind really wanted Romelle to be the one to find Sam. Maybe it's because of what happened with her family. Maybe he reminds her of her father - I don't know. But that's what happened.
> 
> Not a lot of action but I tried to add some but given the topics covered it was a challenge. This took days to finish. I wrote, took out, cut out, moved, edited, added...this chapter was hard! I still want to edit it but I'm afraid of ruining the flow I finally achieved.
> 
> I'll go into the Galra's tech in the next chapter as well as what James wants to ask the refugees. I tried getting Hunk in here but it was just not working out with the flow. He'll be in the next chapter. Hopefully Pidge too. :) There's just so many characters to keep track of. :0


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now the longest chapter. XD
> 
> Not so much action like the last chapter. A good part of this chapter will be from James' point of view/his memories because that was my original intention. Some humor in the beginning but a whole lot of angst.

Pidge didn't know how long she hugged her mother.

It could have been ten seconds. It could have been an hour. But right now, with her mother's fingers going through her hair and that familiar smell of her perfume there was nowhere else Pidge wanted to be.

"Katie."

Pidge buried her face into her shoulder. "Mom."

Colleen closed her eyes. _I could have not heard that again._ She didn't have the full story of what happened but right now it was enough that Katie was here and breathing. Now if she could just get Sam back. According to Romelle Sam was with Iverson indefinitely in some meeting. Something about the way the teen said that sent alarms but she couldn't get anything else out of her.

She'd leave it alone. For now.

In the doorway Hunk stood by as he patiently waited. It had been years since Mrs. Holt had seen her daughter. He got that. _I'm all for hugs._ But a part of him just wanted it to stop. It hurt to look. And yet he couldn't turn away. It stirred up memories of hugs from his mom. His dad. Every member of his family. He faintly smiled as he remembered the giant group hug when they dropped him off at the Garrison dorms.

_'You ever need to come home just tell us,' his mom murmured into his hair._

_'One phone call away,' his father smiled._

...Except they weren't. Not now. Maybe...not ever...

"Hunk?"

"Huh?"

Pidge and Colleen were giving him concerned frowns. He cleared his throat and then stepped up to Pidge's hospital bed. It was time to move her to their new room.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Pidge quietly said then turned to her mom. "If you need me-"

"Oh I'll come get you," she pushed her bags aside, "but I'm fine for now."

"You guys could probably stay with us in the Atlas."

Colleen shook her head. "You need your team."

"Mom-"

"Your father was the same way. Why do you think he kept talking about Shiro so much before _and_ after a space mission?"

"I guess. Or," Pidge grinned, "because Shiro was the son he wished he had?"

"Watch it young lady," Colleen pinched her cheek.

"What? I didn't say 'instead of Matt'."

"Well now you did," Hunk laughed.

"Hunk's got you there Katie."

Pidge winced as Hunk lifted her up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to -"

"It wasn't you it's the movement. Let's just go. Allura said she could heal me some more."

"Bye Mrs. H."

"Bye Hunk. Take care Katie."

"Later mom."

The paladins walked in silence for a moment.

"So should we start calling you Katie now?"

"No. Pidge the Green Paladin sounds a lot better than Katie."

"Mm. I totally agree. Pidge is a much better stage name."

"It's better than your Voltron Show persona."

"Hey, we all agreed to _never_ speak of that again."

"Except for Loverboy Lance," Pidge snickered.

"That we will never let go of," Hunk agreed.

"...Hey."

"What?"

"We should tell his mom."

"Pidge. My friend. That is evil." Pause. "We should tell his whole family."

"Now _that_ is diabolical." Her grin curved sharply. "Let's do it."

"Team Punk at it again."

It distracted him a little.

* * *

There was limited power in the Atlas.

As a result, paladins and MFEs slept in the lounging room. Lance and Hunk had gathered as many pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags from the Atlas' bunkers. The MFEs were completely out by the time Team Voltron was fully inside. It did not escape their notice that the MFEs had set up on the other side of the room but they were too tired to discuss it.

Lance took the lounging couch. Romelle easily shoved his legs to get on, quickly followed by Kosmo wiggling himself in between them. Propped against the couch were Keith, Shiro, and Hunk. Pidge was laid her carefully with as many pillows as possible. Allura and Coran slept on either side of her to monitor.

Though Allura could not sleep.

On the castle ship she had many a sleepless night cycles. Walking around helped half the time. Sometimes she'd run into Hunk in the kitchen for what he'd call a "midnight snack" though there was no actual night in space. Other times she'd see Shiro patrolling, sometimes Keith would be with him. Some nights she'd join Shiro and they'd eventually make their way to the observation deck for some companionable brooding. She'd only see Lance in the middle of the sleep cycle when he needed the facilities. Otherwise, he rarely woke up until the end of the cycle.

Next to her Pidge grumbled out a math equation in her sleep.

Allura half smiled. Many times she had seen the young teen on the couch furiously typing away. The Green Paladin often fell asleep over her laptop. Shiro would sigh and then carry the teen back to her room.

_"Teenagers," he'd quietly huff out in fake exasperation._

Her smile waned. _Those sort of nights feel like another lifetime ago_. Allura moved her hand down to Pidge's back for another healing. Pidge groaned a little and then relaxed after a moment. Allura's hand stopped glowing. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds as a slight dizziness came. She let in a slow breath as she concentrated. The jewel of her crown let out a low hum as it glowed and the quintessence flowed into her body. The dizziness soon passed. The jewel stopped glowing.

She kept her eyes closed as sleep called to her.

Her sharp hearing picked up a groan from the other side of the room. _What is that?_ Then another sound of distress. And another. Allura's eyes narrowed. She could see the MFEs moving restlessly in their sleep. _A nightmare perhaps?_ She sat up slowly as she sensed an abnormality for humans.

_There is something...malignant...clinging to them._

* * *

James' sleep was not peaceful.

He dreamt of the past. His failures. His worst fears. His mind conjured distorted happenings of what did occur, making his breath grow ragged and his heartrate increase dangerously.

He was still flying with the MFEs trying to outmaneuver the Galra. There were so many fighters that they were blotting out the sun. The Galra flew faster than before. Lasers grazing more than they used to. Down below the Garrison lost its barrier and now smoke came out from the rubble. His breath was fogging up his visor. He couldn't keep it together. He felt his stomach lurch as a large cruiser popped up, it's deadly ion cannon already charged for him at point blank.

_Leifs? Riz? Kinkade!?_

No one else was around to help him. He was completely and utterly _alone._ The cannon shot out. His arm swung forward in a hasty maneuver. Someone caught his hand and held it.

"James Griffin, awaken."

_...I-I can't_. _I want to. So badly_ \- the Galra's laser had him. He let out a choked sound of agony as every part of him was burning away. He barely recognized a hand along his forehead before the scene changed.

Suddenly he was in a field of foreign magenta flowers. ' _Juniberries,'_ a familiar feminine voice softly answered. He felt the cool breeze take away his pain and ruffle his long hair. ' _The most exquisite flower of all...'_

His mind didn't realize that he didn't have that long of hair. But the glowing hand left his forehead before his consciousness could question it.

He slept undisturbed as the figure moved onto the next MFE.

* * *

_An eight year old boy was running in the grass of an apartment complex._

_In his hands were two things: a toy astronaut and a sturdy but plastic replica of the Calypso space ship. It was nothing like the detailed and highly expensive collector's edition that was made of the same material of the ship itself. But to James Griffin his version might as well have been the real thing._

_"Astronaut Higgins calling the Garrison," James voiced out loud as he slipped the toy pilot through the top hatch of the Calypso. The pilot was now seated inside but with his head still visible. "I've collected my samples from Saturn's rings."_

_He then cupped his hand over his mouth to muffle his voice like a walkie talkie._

_"Kkksh. Garrison to Calypso. That's great news."_

_He moved his hand away to speak normally. "It's sweet like rock candy."_

_"Kksh. Higgins, don't eat alien rocks! Who knows what could happen?!"_

_"I-I feel weird."_

_"Kkksh! Oh no! Quick, wash your mouth out!"_

_"But I feel...stronger. Better. Like Superman!"_

_He ran around, making the Calypso do twists and flips._

_"Kksh! Your flight readings are off the chart! You'll reach home before dinner!"_

_"Woo hoo! Save me some dessert Garrison!"_

_From her bench nearby, Mrs. Griffin looked over her book to see her son. Her hair was straight and light brown with darker brown eyes. She was not too skinny but not overweight, not tall but not short. She wore mom jeans and a plaid green shirt with some sensible walking shoes and her hair in a low bun. Nothing in particular stood out about her but she wasn't someone to fear either._

_"James looks like he's having fun."_

_Mrs. Griffin turned around to see her husband walking up the pathway. She surmised he came from the parking area since he was still wearing his khaki work pants and plain white shirt._

_"He still likes to play with those space toys."_

_Mr. Griffin caught just the barest whiff of concern in her voice. "All kids go through the dreaming phase," he waved off. "Let him ride it out. Don't you let your kids do that in school?"_

_"I don't discourage it," she agreed. "Creativity is important for the growing mind."_

* * *

James' eyes were wide open but it was like he wasn't seeing anything.

His head felt…light. But in a good way.

He turned his head to the couch. Then back to his team. _It must be morning._ No one else was around, not even the space wolf. He rubbed his face hard. Soon, someone stirred next to him. He opened his eyes again. They were better adjusted to the low lighting. Leifsdottir's tired eyes were half opened as she regarded him.

"You're leaving," she questioned with no inflections.

"Just for a short while," he murmured. "Go back to sleep."

She slowly blinked. "Will you return?"

"What?"

"You need to come back," she murmured slower as sleep gradually started taking over, her eyes drooping lower and lower. "Don't disappear like mother. Father…"

"Ina."

Leifsdottir was out again.

He sighed and leaned over to lightly touch her shoulder. "I'll be back." He squeezed her shoulder. "I promise." He then pulled his legs out from the sleeping bag. His boots were nearby. He reached out for them.

"She lived in a foster home since she was five."

He lifted his gaze to see Nadia sitting cross legged on top of her sleeping bag. Her glasses were on the floor as well as her green headband. He rarely saw her without either accessory.

"I know," Grif quietly said.

"I'm surprised she told you. She's so quiet about her personal life." Nadia put her chin in her hand. "Took forever for her to tell me anything."

"I didn't weasel it out of her," Griffin lightly frowned.

Nadia caught the insinuation. "Hey, I didn't push _too_ hard. I'm not a jerk." She picked at some lint on her pants. "So how did you find out?"

James gave her a flat look. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. Just curious."

James was looking back at Leifsdottir's sleeping form. Rizavi transferred to the main Garrison in the middle of cadet training so she didn't know...

"We went to the same cadet school. A kid used to be in the same foster home with her but ended up getting adopted. He said something mean to Ina about it once. Word gets around fast in the Garrison." He ran a hand through his hair. "Kids used to say she couldn't get adopted because she was too weird. Just a handful of real petty kids but still."

"And let me guess," Rizavi let loose a half smile. "Leader stepped in one day."

James didn't respond. He thought of that day, how the boy sneered in Ina's face just because she did better than him in flight tactics. James could see himself in that boy. And instead of Ina there he kept seeing a quiet but fierce boy with messy black hair...

"I just did what I should have done," James gruffly voiced out.

Rizavi frowned as he shoved his boots on. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he threw over his shoulder. "I'll return shortly."

Nadia pursed her lips as she stared at the closed sliding door. Then she grabbed her boots too.

"Let him be," Kinkade's even tone of voice drifted over.

"He's going to talk to the refugees."

"I know." Ryan turned around in his sleeping bag. "He doesn't need us holding his hand every time."

Rizavi rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd see it like that." She hastily did her laces. "It's called being supportive Kink."

He didn't react to the hated nickname. "Nadia," he quietly sighed, "you need to respect people's space."

"Not with something like this."

"You don't get it." He sat up. "Your family's safe in some bunker in the mountains."

" _Some_ of my family." She harshly pulled up her ties. "The rest went dark in the first twenty minutes of the invasion."

She horribly knotted her ties. She hadn't even noticed that Kinkade had walked over. She stared at his bare feet in front of her and then slowly looked up. She expected a quirked brow or even a thin look of exasperation. The somber expression wasn't expected, let alone the barest hint of sympathy. She put her forehead against her bent knee.

"...It's stupid," she quietly breathed out. "But being a part of James' search...it makes me feel like I'm doing something. You know?" She turned her face upwards to see him. "I _hate_ that we're stuck in some bubble while the rest of the world is being overworked or hiding for their lives. They're just civilians. We're the ones that actually signed up to fight."

Ryan crossed his arms and then looked away.

"Go."

She didn't need to be told twice. She shot up on her feet. Then stumbled back down to snag her glasses.

"...Riz."

"Yeah?"

"Could you ask -"

"James _always_ asks about your nana's city," she grinned.

Kinkade tsked but said nothing else.

* * *

_It was summer break. A ten year old James held up a flyer._

_It was crinkled and wore the lines of being in his pocket several times and then repeatedly unfolded, looked at, and then folded back into a manageable size. His father scratched the back of his neck as he was once again presented with the same flyer._

_There were a couple of Garrison pilots holding onto their helmets against their sides. The dark haired one in the middle stood out. He looked rather young for a pilot but apparently he'd been breaking old Garrison records left and right. At least, that's what he understood from his son._

_"Is that pilot Takeshi Satogo you've been talking about?"_

_James had been holding his tongue until his father finished. But now he had a chance to talk. "Takashi Shirogane," he corrected enthusiastically and then couldn't hold it in anymore, "the youngest pilot in the Garrison. He's testing out the new Astro Drifter. It's the fastest jet in the Garrison and is supposed to go the highest for a non-space plane." He rapidly tapped at the sleek jet in the background. "The Garrison's open to the public to watch!"_

_"Son," Mr. Griffin sighed. "It's in the middle of the week during the day. Your mom has that teacher's conference and I'm working. You know that." Seeing his son's deflation, he half smiled. "You should see if Oliver's going. I'm sure his folks can take you."_

_'I want to go together,' James almost blurted out but stopped._

_He heard his folks talking about the grocery store. The manager was finally retiring. His dad was working more hours to get that position. He wasn't old enough to completely understand how big an issue this was but he wasn't too young to not know that the higher income would really help out. They weren't poor but they certainly weren't well off either. Not like Oliver. He had a pool, game room, and an area to play basketball._

_"Good idea. Thanks dad."_

_He turned around before his father could see his disappointment._

* * *

Shiro and Keith silently stood side by side.

The council sat together at the long table with solemn faces and folded hands. Allura and Iverson stood off to the side of the meeting room. No one had spoken since the paladins entered the room. Someone finally cleared their throat, a man with wavy brown hair and tan skin.

"These charges are grave," the councilman spoke with a slight accent. "Officer Takashi Shirogane has attacked the Admiral. The Red Paladin has attacked Councilman Sablan."

"Black."

The councilman frowned. "What was that?"

"Keith Kogane is now the Black Paladin," Shiro calmly murmured.

"Then why is he wearing red?"

That wasn't the first time someone pointed it out. The answer was more complicated than either cared to attempt to start. Instead, Shiro and Keith slightly shrugged almost in unison.

The councilman stared long.

Allura closed her eyes at their blasé attitude. Shiro sighed to himself, having caught her motion. He would have offered her a sheepish look if her eyes were open. Now was the time to lay on those diplomatic skills.

"I apologize council," Shiro slightly inclined his head. "It has been a rough couple of days."

"A rough couple of years," the councilman dryly intoned. "Regardless, we cannot ignore what has occurred. Both the Admiral and Sablan are still out, unfortunately. Even so," he folded his hands in front of his face as he looked at Shiro, "only Takashi Shirogane is a member of the Garrison. Though, he was declared dead years ago along with Samuel Holt and Matthew Holt. As for the...Black...Paladin," he cleared his throat as his gaze shifted to Keith, "he was expelled years ago. He would have to be brought forward to a government court, not the military's."

Keith withheld the urge to frown. "So then..."

"We are unable to formally sentence _either_ of you." The councilman rubbed his forehead. "We can't try a dead man and we have no authority to try a civilian."

Allura did not relax just yet. He wasn't done. She could see it in all their faces.

"However..."

_There it is._ She gripped her hands together to keep from fidgeting on their behalf.

"After what happened, you are both considered a threat. Guards will be posted to watch you around the clock. Neither will be allowed to leave the building without prior approval."

They didn't like that. Allura can feel the frustration in their quintessence.

"If I may," Allura stepped up.

"No you may not." Another council member spoke up. "You are not a part of this hearing. I don't even know why you were let in."

"I am here on their behalf," Allura lifted her chin. "As a witness to tell you that neither party acted in their right minds." There were murmurings but Allura continued. "Shiro or Councilman Sablan."

"You dare suggest a council member -"

"The MFEs recovered your first line of fighters' military ids." She turned to Keith. He dug out the dog tags of the councilman's granddaughter. Shiro pulled out Adam's from under his uniform. "They were tainted in druid magic and were the source of the malicious intents."

"Magic?" the original speaker of the councilman scoffed. Sam Holt had mentioned druids when he stated who interrogated him and his crew. But magic had not been brought up. "Next you'll be telling me Voldemort is real."

"Druids _do_ look like him," Keith murmured under his breath.

Shiro felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Allura looked puzzled at the reference but was quick to move on.

"The druids are highly dangerous. They are not to be taken lightly."

"We have no reports of _magic_ users," the councilman drawled. "I think we're fine."

"There probably aren't any druids left thanks to the Blades," Keith bit out, "but it doesn't mean their influence is completely gone."

"Well if they're gone then why worry about them? We'll simply -" The councilman choked on his words as Allura undid her cadet over layer. "What on _Earth_ do you think you're doing?"

Allura's eyes stayed narrowed. "Showing you what druid magic can do."

Deftly, she let the orange layer collect in the crook of her elbows and then turned around to show her back. The white tank was low in the back. All eyes stared at the dark black spider webbing that was bundled at the base of her neck and then branched out along her upper back. Even with her dark skin the scar was easy to see. The scarred tissue was raised like bulging veins, marring her otherwise perfect skin.

"My god."

Iverson was the only one that saw her eyes close in a deep frown. He stepped up to pull up her cadet shirt and put it back along her shoulders. She blinked at the unexpected act of mercy.

"As you can see," Shiro spoke up, drawing the eyes on him rather than her, "druid magic has lasting and unpredictable effects."

"Some of Sendak's lasers have been reinforced with druid magic," Keith circled back. "The dog tags were being worn by both Shiro and Sablan. It's _dark_ magic and evil." He narrowed his eyes with a frown. "I don't care if Harry Potter is your only reference for this crap but it's true."

"Your MFEs had traces of druid magic," Allura threw in when they still looked skeptical. "If their spirits weren't so strong the magic would have torn their fighters apart and themselves."

The council murmured to each other. Then their rep spoke up.

"How do we combat against this?"

"I can reinforce the fighters."

The councilman's eyes narrowed. "In exchange for what?"

"You get rid of the guards around my team and their families, including the Holts."

"Your team could have killed the admiral and a fellow council member."

"Your councilman made an attempt on my life multiple times," she sharply cut in. Then she relaxed her glare. "I do not hold him fully accountable due to the druid influence." Allura lifted her head regally. "Those are my terms. I'll even cleanse the remaining dog tags so no one else is in danger of corruption."

"...We'll need a moment to confer."

"Please do," Allura murmured.

The paladins filed out. Iverson stayed behind to offer his two cents to the council. Shiro grabbed Allura's arm to get her attention.

"Thank you for showing them."

She shrugged. "We needed to show another example of druid effects." She gave him a small smile. "I think you've been showcased enough times these past couple of days."

He kept his hold on her arm. "Your scar is the mark of a fighter," he lightly squeezed. "A warrior."

The only markings that should be on a princess were her birthmarks. She knew he knew the standards and expectations of the Altean court. The time she wasted taking care of her hair, skin, nails, and teeth were numerous. While she had natural beauty it was also something that required effort to maintain.

_But we're not on Altea._

None of that mattered anymore. Not with the universe in peril.

"It's a badge of honor," Keith added.

"Exactly." Shiro smiled. "You know how many people would kill for that?"

She half rolled her eyes. "You are taking it too far."

"No it's true," Keith gestured to his cheek scar. "Sylvio's jealous of this."

"He's a child," she half laughed.

"He's just the only one who's vocal about it," Shiro grinned.

She buttoned up her cadet shirt.

"It's a paladin initiation," Keith murmured in half seriousness.

She paused. "The others have scars?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

It should have been obvious. But hearing it made her feel better.

* * *

_Watching Shirogane fly blew away any lingering disappointments._

_That night, James dreamed of the viewing. Then the next day. And the next. In his dreams, he started off on the ground watching like he had in real life. The smell of popcorn and cotton candy filled the air and wafted into his dreams. He could even feel the cold can of his soda._

_Then his dreams shifted so he was sitting behind Shirogane in the plane._

_Weeks later, he was the one flying the Astro Drifter._

_The change woke him up earlier than he had to. He stared up at the glow in the dark stars and planets on his ceiling. That was the first time he had been the pilot. Not even as a younger kid did he pretend to be flying the fighters or space ships. He had only been reenacting missions with well known astronauts. Through the walls of his room he could hear his folks moving around the apartment. His mom was in the kitchen getting the coffee machine ready. His dad just closed the door to the bathroom to take his daily shower._

_"Pilot James Griffin," he quietly murmured out loud._

_Slowly, a smile bloomed on his face._

* * *

In the civilian sector Hunk bumped into Rizavi.

"Hey Rizavi -"

"Hi bye," she quickly said as she continued fast walking.

Hunk blinked at the abruptness. "Ok..."

He shrugged and went on to the McClain's room. He promised Sylvio he'd come by and fix his toy. Some robot or other that could transform into a car.

Rizavi stopped once she was outside the old paladin dorm room as James talked with some of the rebels that snuck out the refugees. _I have no idea if they just started talking or not._

She slid down against the wall of the hallway.

She wanted to sleep for ten thousand years but she didn't want Griffin to do this alone. She closed her eyes for a while. She nearly fell back asleep but someone nudged her boot. She snorted awake to see James with his arms crossed.

"No news," she deflated.

James frowned. "I didn't say anything."

"You get this wrinkle between your brows when you hear something you don't like.

"...They didn't have news but they _did_ say the Aussie might know."

"Uh who now?"

"He's a veteran scout nearby." James shrugged. "Supposedly he has the most information out of any other station." Sigh. "But I can't go right now. The barrier was just fixed."

"You know," she grunted as she stood up, "we could spare you for an hour."

"..."

"Oh come on. We won't burn down the kitchen ma!"

"It's not that I don't think you can keep the place safe," he frowned. "It just feels wrong. It's a personal mission."

Duty before family. Wasn't that what all of them were doing? Rizavi scratched the back of her head. But if they were in the other's shoes.

"If it were me...I'd go."

"If it was you," Griffin replied after a pause, "I'd encourage it."

"Then you should -"

"Nadia, please don't."

James wouldn't put his family above his duty. He couldn't. Not with such high stakes. Maybe he shouldn't think about searching anymore.

...But he really _wanted_ to.

"I, uh, promised Veronica I'd meet with her," James mumbled out. "See you for practice later."

"Sure," Riz said.

She frowned as he watched him go.

* * *

_The day Keith Kogane transferred to James' school was a bad sign._

_Followed by several terrible, headache inducing problems. The kid was a loner from day one. He never spoke in class unless he absolutely had to. In group projects he couldn't even do the bare minimum. The teacher kept assigning James in the same group with Keith in the hopes of James' organizational skills and work ethics would rub off on the kid but to no avail._ _The emo kid was totally not a team player._

_It grinded James' gears so bad._

_Even now with Takashi Shirogane visiting their classroom Keith Kogane was just staring off into the window. James was quick to dismiss the emo kid just like everyone else was. Today was going to be a good day. His personal hero was here. Everything else could just fade to the background._

_"So," Shirogane smiled kindly. "Who wants to see if they have what it takes to be in the Garrison?"_

_James shot his hand up immediately._

* * *

Sablan woke up and came up to speed.

What he had to say made the council rule in Allura's favor. Now without a guard Keith split with Kosmo to look for Lance. Shiro walked with Allura to the hangar to look over the damage done to the MFE fighters. Allura lightly ran her hand along some scorch marks.

"I can feel the druid taint."

"So Sendak's cannons were reinforced with druid magic." Shiro frowned. "Or there's some druids on the cruisers."

"The council said they had not encountered any magic users."

"I don't trust the Garrison to have noticed that," Shiro flatly said. "But Sam would have noticed."

"I suspect the same."

Her hands were on the plane. When they started glowing Shiro put a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't mentioned doing something like this.

"You can do this later. You're still healing."

"I'm much better."

"Head injuries take a while to heal even for an Altean."

"I have help."

Allura turned around fully to point at her crown. A memory of hers flashed through Shiro's mind as he stared at it.

_'This crown has been passed on for generations.' Allura stared up at her mother's blue eyes then to the shining jewel in the crown. 'It was made from the first Balmeran crystal given to our people.'_

He blinked slowly as the memory dropped back to his mind.

He thought of when Allura was captured by the Galra and the fact that some of Allura's quintessence lingered in the Castle of Lions for them to make a wormhole to Zarkon's central command. _If that's a Balmeran crystal, then..._

"Your crown's been absorbing your quintessence for over ten thousand deca-phoebs."

"Also my mother's," Allura's fingers trailed the crystal, "my grandmother's, and all others before me."

"That's a lot of quintessence."

"Yes and no. Due to its size it can only carry so much. But I had not known how to tap into it until Oriande."

Her eyes clouded a little. His face grew solemn.

"At least there was that upside," he quietly ventured. "Despite everything else."

"...But was it worth the cost?"

"..."

"Do not answer that," she immediately apologized. "I need to move forward, not look back." She gave him a small smile. "Staying in the past helps no one."

"Yeah. That's true." He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt the chain of Adam's dog tags. The druid magic had heightened his negative emotions to such a high degree that he was still feeling its lingering effects. "But moving on...that's easier said than done."

She hummed in agreement. "We have to try."

With the fate of Earth in their hands, they had to. She placed her hands back on the first MFE fighter. She closed her eyes as she focused on absorbing the quintessence in her crown and releasing it into the MFE plane. That was her strong point. Absorption and release. It was how she deflected Haggar's attack, how she transferred Shiro's essence, and how she allowed Shiro to see Adam's final memory.

There was immediate resistance.

The druid magic was snapping at her. She frowned as she drew out more energy from the crystal. Technicians stopped in what they were doing as dark purple energy clashed with blue white. There was murmuring all around them but Shiro kept his eyes on Allura.

The paladins could talk all they want but seeing was stronger than words. The hangar glowed with the blue light and then it went back to normal. There were more people coming over. Allura wiped her forehead before turning towards a technician.

"It should be easier to repair the fighter now."

"Oh, uh thanks."

She moved on to the next one.

* * *

_"Oh."_

_James honestly wasn't sure what his parents would say to him wanting to be a pilot but his father's 'oh' wasn't even on the list. Though, it was more of his dad's tone than the word itself. It was like he chose wrong from a career list he wasn't privy to see._

_"The Garrison has a summer cadet program for those interested." He pulled out a colorful brochure for his parents to look over. "We stay in the dorms and even get a taste of what the coursework is like."_

_"James honey," his mother gave him a tentative smile. "That's great."_

_"But," his father picked up where his wife left off, "these fees are pretty high for a military school."_

_"Astro-military," James corrected with a smile. "With my grades I'll get a scholarship easy peasy."_

_"It's still military." His father frowned. "If there's ever a war you'll be called to fight."_

_"Dear," Mrs. Griffin murmured._

_"It's something he needs to think about," Mr. Griffin said to his wife and then turned back to his son. "Let's drop the fees for now. You know that the Galaxy Garrison requires every cadet to learn how to shoot a laser rifle, puts them through boot camp, first aid training, and other survival skills?"_

_"I do," James blinked in surprise. "I just didn't know you did."_

_"You've been interested in space missions and air shows since you were six. I may not follow the Garrison happenings closely but the thought did cross my mind that you might consider it, if your interest persisted." Pause. "But I hoped it would die out to be honest."_

_"...You don't think I can do it."_

_"I didn't say that."_

_"But that's what you mean."_

_"James, we're not a military family. Granted, your grandfather was in the army reserve but he never saw action. He just stood guard over some retired tanks and then called it a day after his shift. All I'm saying is..." his father put a hand on his shoulder, "we're normal people, living normal lives."_

_All James could hear was, 'You're average.'_

_But extraordinary things didn't happen to average people. He looked around at their living room in their new house. It was small and rented but his folks were so proud of being able to move out of the apartment complex. He was ok with his life. Content. But inside..._

_"My grades are the best in my class."_

_"And that's real fantastic son. You have your mother's smarts." His father leaned in to face his son directly. "But piloting is more than acing an exam."_

_James thought of his teacher introducing him to Shirogane, praising his high grades and discipline. But Shirogane had turned away to look at Keith in the simulator._

_He pulled away from his father without a word._

* * *

It was quiet out in the canyon.

Lance could see why Keith and Shiro liked running out here with their hover cycles so much. He kept his eyes down the scope as he spotted Kosmo stalking something in the bush down below. He flexed his fingers as they started to stiffen.

"How many more do we need?"

Keith peered into the burlap sack. They were wearing Garrison flight suits like the MFEs since their paladin armor was too recognizable. Food was low. With the added refugees things were even tighter but they meant what they said. They'd help take care of them even if it meant hunting outside the particle barrier. They weren't far off but still. It was a high risk.

"It depends what he finds."

"The wolf has a name."

"You guys gave him one. But he -"

"Hasn't told you yet," Lance finished with a half grin. "You do realize how crazy that sounds right? It's not like Kosmo can talk." Pause. "Right? Or can he?"

"Krolia and Coran didn't mention speech capabilities."

"That's going to be so weird if he can. But also not the most bizarre of things to happen to us." Lance muttered to himself. "What kind of name do you think a wolf would give himself? Space Alpha? Fang Master?" The Red Paladin smiled widely. "His Lord Fluffy Tail?"

"Lance."

"His markings kind of look like lightning bolts. Oo! McLightning Thunder Claws!"

"Why a Mc in front?"

"For McClain."

"That's your last name."

"I know."

"You can't claim him Lance."

"Fine. But he's the _team_ pet. The Voltron mascot. He even has a 'v' marking on his chest. It was so meant to be."

"He's no one's pet. He's family."

"You're totally a dog person. Honestly I pegged you as a cat person at first. You sure act catty at times. Or maybe a lizard person."

"Can you just _focus_?"

"I'm always focuse-"

Kosmo dove into the under bush. Some hares jumped out suddenly.

"Lance -"

"Let me focus!"

Kosmo snagged one. Lance's sniper bayard got two more.

"See? I always get my mark."

"You missed one."

"But we have three more so win-win."

"It was a _big_ hare."

"Quiznak Keith!" Lance loudly groaned and pulled out his sniper again. He quickly looked around and then shot out. "There. I got the fat bunny rabbit so you can make chewy rabbit stew and a hat out of its hide." In a nicer tone he turned to the wolf, "Kosmo, could you go fetch it for your whiner master?"

"He's not a pet!"

* * *

_For days, James stayed silent about the summer cadet program._

_Then those days turned into weeks. And the weeks turned into a month. His teacher kept reminding him of the deadline for the scholarships and the program. He did his essay more out of obligation and to get his teacher off of his back. He stared at his computer screen as he read the essay prompt._

_'Why you deserve this scholarship.'_

_He must have stared at it for half an hour before he started typing._

_'I want to be more than average.'_

_He typed a whole lot of other things. If asked later, he couldn't recall what it was he wrote. Once he got to the required word count he did basic spell check, saved it, then uploaded it to the Garrison website. At this point he didn't care if he got it. He wrote what was true and he wasn't taking it back._

_If they didn't accept that then this program wasn't for him._

* * *

Allura arranged a meeting with Sablan.

She sat quietly in one of the meeting rooms as she sipped some water. The councilman nervously straightened his uniform before entering the room.

"Princess Allura, I apologize for the wait."

"It was not long at all."

They briefly shook hands and then sat back down. He noticed no one else was around. He thought for sure one of her fellow paladins would be here just in case. Not that he would have blamed her.

"Princess, I want to apologize again. These past couple of days I've been out of sorts but this morning I woke up refreshed. Renewed, I would even say."

"That is due to me." She sipped more water. "I took the liberty of cleansing the remaining druid magic from your essence."

"Magic. Yes. The council did explain. It's hard to take in to be frank."

"...Councilman, I would like to show you something."

"Oh?" His eyes widened as she drew out dog tags from her pocket. "Is that my granddaughter's?"

"Yes, it is." She did not hand them over yet. "I cleansed this as well however...I sensed a lingering memory in the tags." She held out her hand with the dog tags. "I can show it to you, if you wish."

"...Is it...when she died?"

"Most likely," she quietly said. "That was the case for another id I did."

He did not speak. He took a breath in and then nodded. She scooted her chair closer and gestured for him to take her hand. His hand shook a little but he did not withdraw. Allura put her other hand on his and then leaned forward so their heads touched. She heard him take in a sudden breath as her hands glowed and then -

_Galra lasers were everywhere._

_She tried twisting her plane in a complex move to throw the fighters off her tail but they followed her effortlessly. Sweat was along her face. Their planes were not fast enough. Their ammunitions were too weak._

_"Titan, your six!"_

_Her partner wasn't going to make it. She nose dived sharply to intercept. Her lasers shot out rapidly. It didn't even dent the Galra fighter but she did manage to get its attention. Quickly she turned around as the Galra gave chase._

_"Wildc- Clarissa look out!"_

_She was surrounded. Her radar blared red in warning._

_She thought of her mother and her sister. Then she thought of her grandpa in the Garrison watching her die. She hoped he wasn't in the control room. She didn't want him to hear her involuntarily screaming as the lasers ripped her wings apart and she was free falling down into the ground -_

Sablan pulled away. "I shouldn't have - " he choked out. "'m sorry," he covered his face with his hand. "I didn't realize -"

Allura pulled him into her embrace. "She died to protect her fellow pilot," she softly murmured. "A hero's death."

"Yes," Sablan lowly replied. "But I would have rather she lived."

Allura closed her eyes as Sablan quietly cried into her shoulder.

* * *

_James didn't get the ultimate scholarship but he did get one of the smaller ones._

_His teacher shook her head in disapproval. "You can write better than this."_

_He shrugged. "Piloting isn't just about grades or writing."_

_He walked away like he didn't care but inside...Deep in his soul, he felt a fire ignite. His scholarship wouldn't be enough. He needed to make plans. Hit up his new neighborhood for manual labor he could do in exchange for money. Maybe he could even just go door to door and see if anyone was willing to donate. He'd dog walk, cat walk, bird walk - heck, he'd car wash too if that's what it would take._

_For his dream, he'd do anything._

* * *

Pidge was already in the server room.

Allura silently walked over and gave the teen a hug from behind. Pidge froze not because of her healing back but because of the unexpected gesture. Her face flushed a little. Everyone seemed to be hugging her even the janitor.

"Thank you Pidge. For saving me."

"Yeah well, I couldn't hesitate again."

Allura pulled away to look at her. "What do you mean again?"

Pidge kept her eyes on the screen. "Back in the castle when Kuron was running away with Lotor...I had a clear shot. I could have stopped him. But then he looked up and I...couldn't." She pushed up her glasses nervously. "We didn't know it wasn't Shiro at the time but even so...I didn't take the shot and look what happened."

"Pidge -"

"No, let me sulk a little. It's been on my mind for ages."

Allura softly sighed. "You're allowed one dobosh."

"That's way too short."

"That's all I'll allow because it wasn't your fault."

"Well, technically you're right. It was all of our faults."

"Yes it was. Though some more than others, I would argue."

"No, this is my sulking time not yours."

"Actually, your dobosh is up." Allura pushed Pidge's screen down. "You didn't hesitate for a tick when the castle was about to explode and you jumped in to block a laser for me without hesitation. You've redeemed yourself twice over." Her blue eyes were serious. "You have no need to jump in like that again."

"You don't have to tell me twice. That quiznaking hurt."

"Good. Now then, we have some memories to convert."

* * *

_The ceremony for the new cadets was probably longer than it should have been but James didn't care. He walked tall in his cadet uniform as he approached his family._

_"What do you think?"_

_His mother's eyes were wet. She nodded her head with a smile and a hand to her heart._

_"It suits you."_

_He turned to his father. There was a nervous squirming in his stomach._

_"My son's going to be a pilot," his father slowly said. "Not what I thought would happen but...This is happening?"_

_"Yeah dad. It's happening."_

_"...Ok."_

_James closed his eyes as his father pulled him in._

_"Ok," he echoed._

* * *

James hadn't meant to spy.

He was honestly looking for Veronica but then he got lost. He wasn't usually in the engineering part of the Garrison. He was still wondering why Veronica was. He tried messaging her again but she still hadn't responded to his first text. Just as he was about to double back he heard voices. As he got closer he subconsciously slowed down.

"I used to daydream about coming home to a peaceful Earth," Hunk rasped out. "And it would give me the strength to keeping fighting because, hey, the more we fight out in space then there's no reason for the Galra to branch out to Earth."

James stopped ten feet away from the room doorway.

"And then we finally get here and I see Lance with his family and Pidge - quiznak, it was so good to see that for both of them. But I just - being around their families...In none of my daydreams did I think I wouldn't see _my_ family. And it just _hurts_ Keith. I don't know where they are or if they're even alive -" Hunk paused as he choked on that last word. "My heart doesn't feel like a paladin. I feel weak and so...so _alone_."

James leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Keith was now talking to Hunk. James half heard, mainly catching the part where they were going to look for the Garrets. James quickly walked out of the corridor and over to the armory.

He needed a Garrison suit for this.

* * *

_James got into his first fistfight._

_He had several verbal fights with Kogane but it had never gotten this far. But the emo kid's showboating held back the team for yet another week in the simulators. All other classes were much further along._

_"Thanks a lot," James groused._

_"My pleasure."_

_Keith had said worse before. James knew that. But the way he just boredly stared off into space like none of this mattered to him - oh, that just riled James up. It was one thing to act out in grade school where it only affected himself. But here in the Garrison everything they did was for the good of the whole. Teamwork was one of the many foundations of the Galaxy Garrison._

_"We all know you're here because Shirogane vouched for you."_

_That at least made Keith's head turn. "I can outfly anyone in the Garrison."_

_So he did want to be a pilot. And yet he was squandering this opportunity for what? His pride? His tiny ego? James' hands fisted by his sides in anger. Suddenly, he had the urge to make Keith feel what he did. To really get a reaction out of him._

_"Is that what mommy and daddy told you before -"_

_Keith's fist struck his face faster than he could follow. He went down and Kogane was immediately on him for another hit. All James' frustration with this kid just spilled out of him. He struck out, getting Keith's face._

_Iverson was quick to separate them._

_They now sat outside of an office waiting for their reprimands. James couldn't stop glaring at Keith for one second. It was all this kid's fault. Shirogane overlooked him because of Keith. Him and the rest of their squadron couldn't move on because this little idiot's ego knew no bounds._

_He hated him._

_The door opened. Takashi Shirogane slipped out of the office. James stood up for his turn. His folks couldn't come in person so they were going to have a phone discussion. He swallowed as he noticed that Shirogane was still partially in the doorway. He looked up at him._

_There was disappointment in Shirogane's eyes._

_James quickly looked away. He hated Keith for this humiliation too._

* * *

No one spoke in the AW-Cruiser except for Veronica to give Grif directions.

James kept his eyes forward for the most part. They got out in the pretense of getting up to date information from the rebellion so they had to go at night. The cruisers had radar cloaking tech but only for a certain amount of time. It didn't prevent sentries and drones from seeing them if they came upon them but it did help with the low orbit satellite the Galra had.

He maneuvered around a boulder, glanced in the rearview mirror. Looked forward again to go through a smoother path. His eyes drifted back up only to see Keith looking back this time. He didn't look away. Keith raised a questioning brow. There were still questions running around James' mind but one in particular had him puzzled.

"For all your dealings with the Galra, you guys don't seem familiar with their tech. The alerting drones, the low orbit lasers, even the Frankenstein sentry. Or what you guys call a ro-beast sentry."

Hunk kept looking out the window. He was too high strung to try to answer. He left it up to Keith. Keith sighed to himself. They were going to tell them at some point. He saw no harm in starting.

"That's because that sort of tech _is_ new to us."

"But we've been dealing with that tech since the beginning of the war," Veronica turned around to look at the backseat. "How could you not have been exposed to any of that?"

Keith looked to the side as he tried to determine how to start. "When we fought Lotor, we entered something called the Quintessence Field. It's like another dimension. I guess." He looked at the mirror. "Once we left that field, three years had passed."

The stunned silence was thick.

"You're joking," Veronica said in disbelief.

"Even if we were," Hunk sourly said, "that's a pretty bad joke."

"You guys were fighting Zarkon's heir for three _whole_ years?" James' eyes were almost bulging. "Holy crap. How did you not die?"

Both paladins shrugged.

"That field is pure energy." Keith looked at Hunk. "I'm sure that's what kept us alive, but we didn't even feel the passage of time in there..."

"Did you feel those two years on that space whale?" Hunk curiously asked Keith.

"Every quiznaking second," Keith mumbled.

"Wait," Veronica's eyes narrowed, "So you guys lost five years?"

"Oh no. Keith did. The rest of us just lost three."

"I traveled for two years through the Quantum Abyss," Keith murmured.

"With his mom," Hunk added. "That's also where he found Kosmo, our space wolf."

"Y-You found your _mom_?" James stuttered.

Keith looked away. "Yeah."

"Huh," Veronica sat back. "So that's why you look older than the others."

"Weird space stuff happens to us all the time," Hunk sighed. "You eventually start to stop questioning certain things."

"We heard you guys were missing. Commander Holt speculated you were in some top secret mission but in reality," James frowned, "Voltron was _gone_."

"...Yeah," Keith closed his eyes. "Because of our disappearance...we lost a lot of people."

"Good people," Hunk echoed.

That was something they couldn't fix, no matter how hard they tried.

"We're here," Veronica quietly said.

James slowed down his vehicle and parked.

* * *

_"We're very disappointed in you."_

_That's all James got from his parents, the Garrison administration, and his hero Shirogane in that disciplinary meeting. That and he'd be moved to another class. His roommate was snoring in the bed across from him. He stayed wide awake in bed just looking at the ceiling. His glow in the dark stars were back in his room at home. There was absolutely nothing to see, nothing to look at. Just empty space._

_He turned onto his side._

* * *

"I don't understand," Veronica frowned. "I thought the labor force slept outside of the work camp."

"They did, until a couple of days ago," the man nicknamed the Aussie responded. He looked away from his laptop to look at Veronica. "They've upped security since the last refugee breakout."

"Oh no."

Hunk stepped up to Veronica. "What's that mean?"

"We can't break your parents out."

Keith and James lowered their heads as Hunk leaned over the glassless window sill.

"No..."

"I'm so sorry Hunk," Veronica put her hand on his shoulder. "If we could we would."

"...Can I just see them? Before we go?"

The Aussie tossed Keith the binoculars. The Black Paladin handed them over and then stayed near the Yellow Paladin for moral support. James stayed near the Aussie as he downloaded data onto a jump drive.

"Our listing was updated this morning." The Aussie pulled out the drive and handed it over to James. "I've put as many notes as I could."

"Thank you."

"We're counting on all of you," the Aussie murmured. "My rebels' spirits are high from watching the Paladins fight. Them MFE planes pack a wallop as well from what I've seen. Them Galra can't keep up."

"Let's hope it stays that way," James lightly joked.

The Aussie patted his back.

They left soon after Hunk found his parents. No one said anything else about the matter, not even when Hunk's eyes were still wet from tears. James kept trying to drive faster but Veronica was quick to keep him in check.

He couldn't help it.

In his pocket was a drive with vital information. Would he finally find his parents? Would Ryan know which bunker his nana was in or if she somehow got stuck in a work camp? The Aussie did not specify what kind of information he had and James had been too wired to think to ask. Now it was all he could think about.

Leifsdottir was waiting in the Cruiser bay.

"I calculated the odds of you leaving," Ina said in greeting. "All probabilities pointed to here."

"Sorry." Her use of the word 'leaving' made him wince. "I forgot to tell someone. But I had company if that helps."

Leifsdottir stared and then turned around without blinking. James and the others followed her out. Veronica pushed up her glasses as she leaned to the paladins.

"She's mad."

"Doesn't look like it to me," Hunk murmured.

"Ina doesn't do a loud 'mad'. More like quiet sulking. Nadia, on the other hand..." Veronica covered her ears. "You'll hear ringing for days. Ryan sulks too but he'll throw icy glares and barely talk to you. Not that he speaks a lot to begin with. James...You know, I've not seen him really upset before."

"I have," Keith and Hunk answered at the same time.

Leifsdottir led them to a small meeting room. Rizavi and Kinkade were already seated inside. Griffin took a moment to cross his arms.

"Ok, I'm not _that_ predictable."

"Leifs tracked you down through your comms," Riz chirruped. "Didn't take too many guesses as to why you would suddenly leave the compound."

"That is a horrible violation of -"

"Your privacy, Garrison ethical rules, blah, blah," Riz made her fingers move like a mouth talking. "Hand over the goods."

"And if I don't?"

"Please. I know you're dying to see what information you have."

Griffin glanced at Kinkade. His knee was bouncing a little. He was just as anxious to see what James had. He sighed but tossed Rizavi the drive. She gleefully ran over to the computer and slid it in. He walked over to the front of the room to stand in front of the small projection screen. If he noticed that Keith, Hunk, and Veronica were standing in the back he gave no indication.

"Ok, there's a lot of information but there looks like there's an index..." Rizavi pulled it up on the projection. "Wow. Whoever you saw is super organized. It's listed per person, according to what city they're from."

"Look for Kinkade's nana first," James murmured. After searching for so long he suddenly was hit with nerves. "You skipped her city."

"I know! Just hold it and...there!" A listing of names appeared. "So I only know her as nana. That's not going to be listed here..."

Kinkade kept his eyes on the list. "Keep scrolling."

"Ok. Or you could _not_ tell me," Riz muttered under her breath. "Just say when."

"..."

Rizavi scrolled all the way to the bottom. "Did you see-"

"No," came Kinkade's curt response.

"I'm sorry," Griffin said.

Kinkade slightly shrugged. "I'll keep searching."

"We," Ina quietly replied.

"What she said," Rizavi grinned. "Ok, now Grif."

Griffin took a slow breath in as she scrolled.

"There's a lot of B last names," Riz muttered out loud.

"Riz," Kinkade started out in warning.

"I know Kink," Rizavi half rolled her eyes. "Keep the side commentary to myself."

They were getting to the tail end of the F's. Then beginning of the G's -

"Griffin! There, I see it! I see it! Is that -!"

"Dad," James sighed in relief. "Hey, there's a drop down. Could you -"

"Yeah hang on," Rizavi beamed. "Maybe there's some contact in-"

All eyes were glued to one word and one date.

"What?" James whispered.

"Grif," Kinkade murmured.

"It's a listing of the fallen," Keith's quiet voice carried to the front.

"I," James kept reading the word 'deceased' but his mind just couldn't register it. "I don't..." He stepped backwards, bumping into the conference room table. "But mom...Was she -"

Rizavi couldn't speak but she did quickly go back to the listing. There wasn't another listing for Griffin.

"James," Veronica murmured.

"Grif." Rizavi's eyes were glossy. "I am so, so, sor-"

"Go back," James said. "Where, when did he..." he couldn't say the word. But there was something about the date that popped out to him. He read the short description. Faction leader #76. Stationed Carson Central. "You were a grocery store manager," he whispered. "What the hell were you doing leading a group of rebels? Why -" his eyes widened suddenly as it clicked. "Carson Central on the 5th...the day we provoked the Galra to chase us. Leifs," he choked out, "we hid around there."

"Griffin," Kinkade stood up. "It's not -"

James gripped his hair tightly. "I killed my dad."

Hunk turned his face to the wall as tears streamed out.

"James," Veronica quickly got to the front. "Don't you dare-"

"It was my fault," Ina quietly voiced out. "I suggested we hide when our fighters' levels were low."

"Oh Ina," Nadia bent over with tears leaking out. "It was all our faults."

"Grif," Kinkade put a hand on his shoulder.

James had his hands on the table now to steady himself as his breathing got ragged. They couldn't see his face because of his bangs. Water droplets dripped onto the table.

"James," Veronica rubbed his back soothingly. "It's no one's fault. It's how war goes," her voice broke a little near the end of her sentence. "It sucks like hell but it is _not_ your fault or the MFEs."

"...It's ours."

All heads turned to Keith. They hadn't even heard him approach. The projector lights shone on his eyes, revealing a liquid sympathy and weight in them that was completely out of place for his age.

"Keith," Veronica frowned. "I know Voltron was missing but you guys -"

"It's true," Hunk hiccupped from the back but was unable to say more.

"Sendak attacked Earth because of us," Keith quietly said.

"For the lions," Kinkade said.

"Yes." Pause. "And for revenge." James' head slowly lifted up. Keith made eye contact with him. "We've fought Sendak before."

It didn't take long for that to settle.

James lunged at Keith. The Black Paladin had foreseen this and braced himself for several hits. Griffin gripped him by the front of his paladin armor and lifted a fist up. It connected with the chest plate again and again.

"We should have ended him," Keith half whispered.

Anger increased on James' face rather than sorrow. Griffin's fist was tightly clenched on his armor. This time when his fist connected with the plate he moved it so he was gripping Keith with both hands. James shook him. He yelled wordlessly in his face for as long as he could. Then he shoved Keith away from him.

The anger was dissipating. Sorrow returned full force.

He sobbed over the table. The MFEs came around him, comforting him each in their own way whether with their presence, tears, or a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

_From the beginning, James knew it was going to be rough._

_He struggled to right his fighter. He could see the others were in the same predicament. He tried giving orders but he was having a hard time strategizing at the same time as flying. His eyes widened as the ground came closer - the screen went black. He hit the side of his controls and let out a long frustrated breath before Officer Williams' voice sounded out into their simulators._

_"Run it again."_

_The experimental simulation was restarted. Five minutes later they crashed._

_"Again."_

_James could feel sweat along his forehead. "We need a break."_

_"Fighter pilots don't have that luxury."_

_"We've been going on over an hour," Rizavi bit out. "It's not like we'll actually be flying this kind of tech anytime soon."_

_There was a pause on their mentor's side. James narrowed his eyes. Officer Williams seemed to be pushing them harder lately for tech that didn't even exist yet._

_"We'll take that break," Adam's voice was carefully neutral. "There's something you need to see."_

_"What?" Rizavi asked without missing a beat._

_"The Garrison made a plane that has these controls, didn't they?" Kinkade murmured from his simulator._

_"Very astute, Ryan. But it wasn't made by the Garrison."_

_James got out of his simulator. He waited for the others before walking to the control room. Officer Williams was by the door before they even exited the simulator area. The overhead light was shining on his glasses so James couldn't read his expression. Despite the Garrison's offer to fix his eyes Adam insisted on keeping his glasses. James' eyes slid over to Rizavi's frames. He didn't get why they'd decline._

_"Take a water break. I need a word with James."_

_The others spared Griffin a look before going through the doors. Adam moved. The light was off his glasses. James inwardly sighed. It was Officer Williams' lecturing look._

_"I can't pilot and plan at the same time," James started. "I've tried all the tricks you suggested but -"_

_"Some skills can't be taught. I know."_

_A two ton rock weighed in James' stomach. "...Does this mean I can't -" he couldn't even finish the question._

_"You're still the squadron leader," Adam calmly intoned. "We just need to rethink this." He pushed his glasses up in thought. "Nadia has quick reflexes but doesn't think everything through. Ryan's skills are unparalleled but he does best following rather than leading. Ina...she has a brilliant mind but her focus strays to the wrong details." He shook his head. "If she could only stay on course..."_

_"Then that's where I come in." James felt a smile tug on his lips. "I'll guide her where to look."_

_Adam slowly nodded. "It's worth a try."_

_"...Officer Williams?" James felt like a kid again for asking but he needed to know the answer. He was an only child from an average working class family. They had no pilots in their family. Everything about him was average except for his grades. "Why do you keep doing this?" Pause. "It would be easier to find another leader."_

_Adam was quiet for a while._

_"You're right. There are other candidates better suited."_

_Grif felt his shoulders drop just a little but he was grateful for his mentor's frankness. Officer Williams didn't put up with BS and he didn't give them BS. It was one of the things James appreciated about him. He saw Officer Williams step closer. James fixed his posture. Steeled his nerves for whatever was next._

_"But pilots like you offer something that not everyone can."_

_James frowned. "Like what?"_

_Adam's eyes grew distant. It happened from time to time without him realizing it, James suspected. "Security," Adam quietly murmured. "A sense of belonging." His eyes refocused. "You glue your team together." He put his hands inside his pockets. "Many people don't realize how important that is in squadrons."_

_James' eyes lowered. "...And in partner flights." His eyes suddenly widened when he realized he said that out loud. "Uh, sorry sir. I only meant -"_

_"Don't be. It's true." Adam turned around before James could see his face. "Let's get going. You'll be running another set of drills before dinner."_

_James sighed. "Great."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Yes sir," Griffin quickly replied. "Excellent plan."_

_Adam glanced over his shoulder. "Smartass."_

_James lightly grinned behind his back._

_"I learned from the best, sir."_

* * *

James found Shiro on the couch in the Atlas.

There were blankets and several cups of hot cocoa on the low table. He didn't think much of it at the moment though. He stepped up quietly as Shiro read something on a tablet.

"Uh, Shirogane sir?"

"Griffin," Shiro put down his tablet and stood up.

"I don't know how to ask this," James' eyes darted behind him but he couldn't see anyone. "But Hunk suggested -Well."

James' eyes widened as he was pulled into an embrace.

"Veronica told me," Shiro quietly said.

He ducked his face in Shiro's shoulder. "...I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to." Later they might, but not right now. Shiro lifted his head to see someone duck back behind the doorway. "The rest of you guys can come in."

Slowly, Ina came out. Then Nadia dragging Ryan. Kinkade was quick to shrug Riz's hand from his sleeve. Hunk stayed behind and watched them approach. They sat on the couch and drank the hot drinks.

Space Dad time always seems to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People probably hate me right now. But I ended it kind of uplifting? I totally headcanon Shiro adopting the MFEs. But let's be honest, at this point he's the Universe's Space Dad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter if you don't hate me for the previous one. XD

Colleen returned to her room to see Sam by the window sill.

She stayed by the entrance to the sitting area for an awkward amount of time. Sam's eyes were tired like he barely slept and his beard a little unkempt. She was getting strong deja vu of the first night after their reunion when she had to call over his therapist. He offered her a small, sympathetic smile.

"Colleen. I'm sorry I -"

He grunted as she hugged him tight.

"Stop disappearing," she quietly, sharply, murmured.

He closed his eyes with a sigh. "I don't do it on purpose."

She held on tighter. He put his arms around her. They stayed like that for a good while. Then his Garrison phone sounded out. He kept his other arm around her as he answered.

"Katie honey. Yes, I'm sorry I was unavailable. Iverson and I - " Pause. "I'll be right there." He looked down at the top of Colleen's bowed head. "I need to go."

"Ok." She slowly dropped her arms but took his hand instead. "Where to?"

"The server room. Katie and Allura are about to transfer Sendak's memories to Allura's imaging device."

A glint entered her eyes at the thought of getting a look of the monster attacking Earth.

"Then let's go."

They walked out to the server room with no interruptions. Katie stood by a tower of servers while Allura fiddled with something on the table.

"Dad - and mom. Are you sure-"

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart," Colleen evenly said with a stubborn set of her shoulders.

"I wasn't trying to kick you out," Pidge put her hands up in peace, "It's just, if this works, you'll see Sendak. Well, a hologram of him but it'll be his full form. He's pretty tall and nasty."

"His eyes are rather intense," Allura murmured.

"Psh. That's an understatement."

"Katie..." Sam frowned. "You've met Sendak before?"

Allura and Pidge shared a glance and then looked down.

"Yeah dad." Pause. "Can I tell you later? We need to get this going."

"...Alright."

Pidge tapped her phone screen. "This should do it..."

The hologram device hummed and then shot out a blue light. Colleen thought she had been prepared for what she would see but the sheer height and build of the hologram threw her off. His hovering prosthetic was clawed and massive and his eyes - there were no pupils or irises she could see but in his eyes she could feel the intensity of his malice.

She took an involuntary step back. No one said anything. Sam simply stood up to put an arm around her.

"How does this work?"

"We ask him questions."

"Ok," Sam went for a test. "Who are you?"

The hologram flickered and the figure moved his mouth.

 _"I am Commander Sendak,"_ the hologram rumbled out with clear pride, _"soldier and loyalist of the true Galran emperor, Zarkon."_

"Oh it's working," Pidge flatly said.

No one could second guess that response.

* * *

It was late.

Shiro and James were sitting right in front of the Wall. James had his knees drawn up as he blankly stared at all the names. He doubted James would be getting any sleep tonight. Some light footsteps alerted him to a newcomer but Shiro did not turn his head. He had a feeling who it was but would let them come here when they were ready.

"It's my fault James." Shiro quietly sighed. "The issue of Sendak is leftover from when I was the leader of Voltron. I can't express how sorry I am."

James kept his head straight but his eyes moved to Shirogane.

"I want to understand," he murmured.

"We want to explain," Shiro frowned, "but just talking about it -" sigh. "A lot of it you had to be there to understand. We can tell you as many details as we can, draw it all out but there's going to be a huge part of that will not be properly told."

"Which is why we're showing," came Lance's voice.

James and Shiro turned around to find Kosmo and Lance.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

"Keith and I were discussing it while hunting," Lance put a hand to his chin. "And that was the best answer we came up with. Hunk and Coran are almost done adjusting the headbands as we speak."

"Oh," Shiro's eyes widened in realization. "That _could_ work."

"What are you guys talking about?" James tiredly asked.

"Exactly," Lance pointed at James.

Shiro gave James a sympathetic expression at Lance's lack of explanation.

"The paladins have headbands for image training," Shiro explained. "It connects them through their minds but usually one has to clear their thoughts and focus on the training."

"But," Lance picked up from there, "we're going to transmit those thoughts and memories instead of letting them drift away."

"To us?" Griffin asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Though one paladin at a time."

"...You guys don't have to do that."

"We should." Lance slightly shrugged. "It's the least we can do."

Shiro clasped James' shoulder. "If you are willing."

"I am. But I'll need to discuss with the others." James pulled out his phone and did a group message. It didn't take long for responses to come back. "We're ready to start."

"Whoa. We can totally do this later. You've been through a lot."

"There really isn't time." Griffin stood up. "It's not like any of us are sleeping tonight."

"Go then." Shiro half smiled. "I'll be there later."

Griffin walked away with Lance. Kosmo stayed close to Shiro.

"Keith."

A shadowed figure stepped out into the light. Kosmo and Shiro watched as the Black Paladin walked over in nearly inaudible steps and then plopped down on the ground where James used to sit.

"You didn't go with them," Shiro observed out loud.

Keith shrugged. "We're starting with Lance and Hunk's memories."

"So you're not avoiding Griffin?"

"I'm giving him space." Keith put his hand on the wolf. Kosmo let out a low groan and put his head against Keith's leg. "Sendak's my problem Shiro."

"Keith -"

"You can't take the blame," the Black Paladin sternly said. "I won't let you."

"I was the one that released his cryopod into space."

"And I saw him at the Kral Zera but let him go."

They stared off silently.

"I need to face him Keith," Shiro quietly, firmly said. "I don't know when. And I don't know how. But I _want_ to."

"For Adam."

"Not just him, but for all of Earth," Shiro lowly murmured. "And for myself."

"...I understand. But at that time, if anything points to you in trouble I'm stepping in." Keith's pupils slitted a little. "All gloves are off when it comes to Sendak."

"But nothing questionable. You're a fulltime paladin now. The way the victory is won matters _especially_ when you're in the light."

"This is Voltron," Keith wiry said. "Not the Blades."

"I respect what the Blades have done."

"But they fight however they need to. They're always in the dark."

"Maybe that can change."

"...Maybe."

* * *

"Hello Pilot 2."

Griffin frowned as Coran looked at him. "Uh, my name's James Griffin."

"Oh I know."

"Coran does that to us too," Hunk explained without looking away from the headset in his hands. "Though he calls us 'Number' instead of 'Pilot."

"There can't be multiple Number whatever," Coran guffawed. "That will only invite chaos."

"Grif's our leader though." Rizavi tilted her head. "Shouldn't he be Pilot One?"

Leifsdottir looked over all of them, pitted stats and then nodded.

"If Griffin's two, it is ranked by height."

"That's ridicu-" Rizavi began to laugh.

"It's totally what it is," Lance grinned.

The MFEs blinked at that.

"How do you _do_ that?" Nadia murmured to Ina in awe. "It's like you can read people's minds."

Leifs gave a small shrug.

"So if I'm two then -"

"Kinkade is One," Coran rambled off without looking, "Rizavi Three and Leifsdottir Four. Though with Pilot Three her hair is up so her true height may bump her to Four."

"I'll take Three."

"Ah hah!" Hunk lifted up the headband with a smile. "It's ready!"

"Ok," Lance turned to the MFEs, "we're going to start with my memories but nothing too crazy. There's a lot to take in so don't expect to know everything tonight."

"There's five headbands," Hunk stood up. "But only one will transmit the memories. The other four are set to only receive."

"Typically it's a two way street," Lance added. "But there's not really time to teach you guys to streamline your thoughts. Otherwise it's a jumbled mess in the beginning."

"But that's not really fair is it?" James murmured.

"It's ok. If you guys want to share later we can teach you. But for now, let's just do it like this."

"Here's the switch Lance," Hunk pointed to a tiny toggle on the side. "Right for one way, left for two way street. The other ones are already set."

"Ok. We should sit down for this."

The MFEs and Lance went to the couch but sat down on the floor.

"Give me a sec to clear my mind," Lance murmured. "Don't put them on yet."

"So it'll work best if only one of you asks the questions," Hunk said as Lance put on the headset. "That way Lance can focus on what to show you."

"I'll ask," James said.

"Ok. Ready when you are Lance."

The image projected in front of Lance was a beach with the waves crashing. He kept his eyes closed as he gave the thumbs up.

"You may take the headsets off at anytime," Coran said. "No side effects will occur."

"Which is a rarity with space stuff," Hunk muttered.

The MFEs looked to each other and then slipped the headsets on. Coran told them to close their eyes. Griffin took a breath in and then asked his first question. Which, in hindsight, probably could have gone later.

"Why don't your armor colors match your lions?"

Instantly, the MFEs were hit with memories.

There were quick bursts of a fight in space, electricity all around the Blue Lion's cockpit, Shiro yelling - a flutter of anxiety as they stared at an empty cockpit of the Black Lion -

A dinner with only the four paladins. Several alien races were across the table. Allura is in her dress looking pretty. Kolivan - _Galran. Blade leader. A grumpy good guy_ \- stands grimly on the other side of the table. Keith suddenly bangs the table and yells. The paladin storms off - _what a temper._

It jumps to the Blue Lion's barrier up as Lance pleaded.

_'Come on Blue. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.'_

Coran and Hunk looked at the frowns on the MFEs faces. That wasn't a good question to begin with. By the images on Lance's silent projection they could see that it was only bringing up more questions than answers.

"How about you start at the beginning Lance?" Hunk suggested. "The night we found Shiro?"

The projection halted. The image was of himself and Pidge.

In the MFEs mind's, they heard Lance's voice from the memory.

' _I'm a pilot! Oh yeah! Hasta la later Keith!'_

* * *

The beginning was simpler.

But now the questions were getting specific and Sendak's answers were getting more terrifying by the second. Colleen kept her grip on Sam as she listened to it all. Pidge led the questioning. Sam and Allura chimed in as follow up questions came. They were now in a steady stream of questions. The recording on Pidge's screen stayed up throughout it all.

 _"If a planet refuses to give up, we annihilate it. But only one has done so."_ Sendak's voice lowly rumbled out, _"Altea."_

There was a tight pause. Allura didn't look away from Sendak's form.

"...Were you there?" she asked. It was highly personal. She couldn't help it. "Did you have a hand in Altea's destruction?"

The hologram kept his head raised in pride.

_"I have been by my emperor's side since the beginning. For that loyalty, I was granted treatments of quintessence."_

Allura's hand quietly bent the metal table's edge.

"Do you remember the people you've killed? Do you feel even the _slightest_ iota of remorse for those that suffer from your actions?"

Sendak's hologram looked down at her directly.

_"Do you feel remorse when you get rid of insects?"_

She quickly shut off the hologram. "I'm sorry. I need a break."

She walked off before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Shiro was called away.

Keith and Kosmo stayed in front of the Wall for a long time. His thoughts were somber. He idly wondered how Krolia and Kolivan were doing. _Were they able to save more Blades?_ He hoped so. They've sacrificed too much to be completely destroyed like this. Blades were cautious and meticulous. It's what kept them alive for so long. But with Voltron's disappearance- Keith sighed. They stepped in when we disappeared. Despite being hunted. Despite the odds and high percentage of failure.

They were the real heroes. They didn't deserve to be forgotten.

His phone sounded out. Kosmo flicked an ear but kept his eyes closed. Keith quietly pulled it out. It was an unknown number. He answered it. He highly doubted solicitors would be calling at a time like this.

_"Kogane."_

"Griffin," his brows shot up in surprise.

_"We've seen Lance and Hunk's memories. Pidge and Allura are busy. So...we need yours. And Shirogane's."_

"...I don't think Shiro will be ready to share."

_"I somewhat understand."_

Keith gripped Kosmo's fur. "Are you sure? About being in my head?"

 _"No,"_ James tersely said. Then he sighed and his voice came out more evenly. _"But if we're going to be fighting together we need to understand one another."_

"Ok. I'll be right over."

Keith looked to Kosmo. The wolf teleported them.

* * *

Allura hadn't meant to wander over here.

She just needed to get away. Be anywhere else but in that room with that monster. Hearing Sendak talk like that made her feel small. Insignificant. He was a relic of the past and it showed in the way he displayed his full Galra lineage, in the way he spoke of Zarkon and the 'fire of purification.'

The Galra had always been militaristic. When she knew them they were proud but honorable. She used to admire the way Paladin Zarkon fought in the sparring ring with her father and the others. She could even recall asking him to teach her something.

The thought turned her stomach now.

All these thoughts in her head made her wanted to do something. Anything. So she took down a prosthetic and tucked herself away in a side room. The design was advance, even in space. A bit bulky but she realized that it was due to an armored design. This arm was meant for battle. Protection. A shield against evil.

Her hands glowed over it without having to think about it.

"You called me?" She kept her back to the doorway as Shiro entered. "I thought you were with Sam and Pidge."

"I was." Her hands stopped glowing. She could let the Earth power do the rest. "Sendak's memories were hard to hear. But it reminded me of something my father once said." She turned slowly to him. "There are those that destroy. And those that create."

Shiro's eyes widened at the arm on the table. "Is that for me?"

"Of course. How else will you fly a fighter?"

He looked away for a moment. He didn't forget that she had been there when he practically spilled out all of his insecurities while strangling the Admiral.

"Only the MFE fighters can go against the Galra."

She nodded her understanding. "There may not be a fighter for you yet but I am certain there will be one in the future. You are meant to fly, Shiro. I can feel it."

"..."

She sighed softly. "Black didn't abandon you." At his wary look she added, "I may not be her paladin but I am in tune to Voltron as a whole." She closed her eyes as she recalled what she felt the moment she pulled Shiro out of Black. "She was reluctant to let you go but she feared what her bond would do to you should you continue to be connected." She opened up her eyes. "You were in her consciousness for much longer than she thought."

Shiro closed his eyes. He couldn't recollect his entire time in the Black Lion. It was confusing when he first became aware of himself. And then where he was. He could have easily gone mad. But Black was always there. She was besides him whenever he felt like he couldn't go on like this anymore. She gave him strength but more importantly she gave him hope.

"...I think the separation hurt because my essence started melding into her."

"Yes. I can see that." Allura gave him a sad smile. "You deserved a second chance to live but she wouldn't have wanted your essence to be lost."

"So she severed our tie."

"She did what she thought was best. You had given your all to do damage to Zarkon." Allura laid a brief hand along his arm, "You saved her from his poisonous bond. So she saved you in return."

"...I hadn't thought of it like that."

"I did not think so," she ruefully smiled.

Adam suddenly came to mind.

Shiro thought of that moment so many times. He even considered why he had just sat there, letting his fiancé walk away. There was a force telling him to go to space. It was his dream, for sure, but also...something else. He furrowed his brows. _Did I go to spare him?_ His disease had progressed faster than he had anticipated. The end wouldn't have been pretty, that he was sure. _Maybe Black and I are more similar than I thought._

"All we can do is what we think is best," Shiro murmured.

"But not alone."

Shiro softly huffed. "I didn't say I wouldn't take the arm."

Allura shrugged. "You did not say you would."

He stepped up to get a better look. "Thank you."

"This is what Altean alchemy is for." She leaned against the table a little. "It would be an honor to do what I was born to do."

"I'll gladly be your guinea pig."

"...what in heavens is that?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her confused expression.

* * *

When Keith arrived, the lounging room was empty.

All except for Griffin.

On the low table was a headband for him. Keith slowly approached. Kosmo ran off somewhere probably to nudge Hunk for more rabbit jerky or stew.

"Are the others coming?"

"No," James merely said.

Keith was in front of James but he did not take the headband.

"I was a Blade for a while. Do you know what that is?"

"A rebel group of spies fighting against the Galran empire."

Keith slowly nodded. "So you know."

"What?"

"That the Blades are Galran. That I'm Galran."

"...Lance and Hunk failed to mention that."

"Don't blame them. They probably weren't sure if they should tell you."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"The Galra are attacking Earth."

"Led by Sendak. Not the Blades."

"..."

"You didn't think I'd blindly hate everyone from space did you?"

Keith crossed his arms. "You didn't give us the warmest of welcomes."

"Yeah. Well, that was me being petty." Griffin scratched the back of his neck. "I'm...sorry about that. Though I can't speak for the rest of the Garrison."

Keith scoffed at that. "It'll take a while."

"It's just...different. People have a hard time adjusting to different. You know?"

"Yeah. Sorry about your dad."

"...I don't - I can't really talk about that yet."

"I understand."

Griffin knew he did. And that made this feel a little easier.

"So are we going to share or braid hairs?"

" _Never_ the second option."

Griffin let out a half grin but it didn't reach his eyes. Keith wordlessly sat down across from him on the floor.

"So how does this work?"

"I ask questions. You share the memory."

"...There are some memories I'm not ready to share."

James shrugged. "I'm sure Lance and Hunk withheld some too."

Keith put on the headband first. Griffin waited for his ok.

"Let me know if I need to stop," Keith warned.

That made James uneasy but it was too late to turn back.

"Start from the beginning," Griffin murmured. "When Shiro went missing."

Keith took a breath in and then released the memory.

* * *

Admiral Sanda woke up.

Her eyes were heavy with sleep. She couldn't recall the last time she had slept for so long. Slowly, the dream of a foreign field with magenta flowers drifted away from her recollection. My head feels...light. She breathed in. It felt like she hadn't breathed in months.

It felt good.

She slipped out of her bed. Went about her usual routine. She put on her uniform while looking in the mirror. She could barely see the bruising around her neck from Shirogane. Oddly enough, she wasn't as angry about that as she thought she would be. Out of habit she patted her pockets. The unclaimed dog tags clinked inside. She carried them constantly except when resting. She buttoned up her collar and then walked out.

There was work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote up to this chapter post season seven and then season eight came out. It definitely changed my prospective but also answered some questions I had about the end of season seven.
> 
> I plan to do a couple more chapters. I definitely want to hit the Atlas, Shiro vs Sendak's fight, and the paladins but all from James' pov/mfes/Sam's. Then touch on the arrival of our wayward Voltron Coalition and the Blades. 
> 
> 4/13/19 Note: I'm putting the paladin/mfe memory sharings in a side story "Coming Home." James and Keith is up. (it's the next work in the SFH series).
> 
> I plan to do a sequel that'll be MFE/Atlas Crew focused and their adjustments to the new arrivals. But the sequel would probably be much shorter (famous last words). And most likely more AU than canon. A couple of ideas popped into my head as to how to play with what happened in canon.


End file.
